What a Terrible Mess
by kittenkvs
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini have discovered that they are not the purebloods they thought they were. Captured by Voldemort and tortured the boys escape only to discover that nothing is as it seems. Veela!Draco Creature!Blaise HPDM (mainly Drarry) and BZNL
1. Chapter 1

What a Terrible Mess

by kittenvks

On Going Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! HP and all characters belong to JKR, review please. SLASH WARNING!

CHAPTER ONE: I'm a what...?

Draco sat quietly only chair in the living room of the shrieking shack. His ward lay still in the bed across the room, his chest rising and falling steadily. Blaise Zabini sat indian style against the wall behind the bed. All three occupants were ragged and dirty. They'd been hiding here, with many many disillusionment charms and wards set up for two months. They knew it would be time to move the old wizard again soon but they'd run out of places to hide and the old man was not well just yet. Blaise was the first to break the silence,

"Dray, we have to go back to school. I discovered a tunnel here that leads to Hogwarts. It's the only safe place left- the only place to go."

"We're dead, Blaise. He's dead. We. Are. Dead. If we go back. The school is unsafe without Dumbledore. What if He... he..."

Draco let his voice trail off into silence and both men stared blankly at the old man. They were tired and ragged, their nerves were shot. It had been discovered by Voldemort that Narcissa had been unfaithful to Lucius and Draco was, in turn, not a Malfoy. Nor was his mother a pureblood as her mother had strayed as well. Narcissa, being the only blonde in the Black family, had inherited her Veela father's traits. She had inherited the need for a mate. So had Draco. This enraged the dark lord and he had captured Draco, when Narcissa had gotten away. Or maybe she was dead, Draco didn't know. No one was as interested in a female Veela anyway, they were common. However, there hadn't been a male Veela in over eight hundred years. Disgusted that he had almost given a half blood such as Draco the dark mark Lord Voldemort had went through every single one of his minions, eventually discovering the Zabini's. All Draco and Blaise had gathered was that Blaise also was not pureblooded. There had been only one Zabini that was not pureblooded, over a thousand years ago. No one in the family had even known. But Lord Voldemort had discovered it. He had ordered Blaise captured as well. Blaise was supposed to be something called a mangiodrago- direct translation in that language (that Blaise mysteriously understood suddenly) was 'Dragon Eater'.

The boys had been examined, poked and prodded and tortured to no end. Scars covered them, they were no longer their once handsome Slytherin selves. Professor Snape had eventually found out that they were there, and what was going on. He'd risked his own life to free them. They didn't know if he was still there, or if he'd been killed during the escape. On the way out, the boys had discovered Albus Dumbledore, long supposed to have been dead, chained to a wall and dying. They had left him there and escaped quickly. They had assumed that it wasn't him, but a trick played by the dark lord to capture them. They had exited quickly to hide in the forests for two weeks- dodging dangerous animals. Afterall, they had both witnessed Dumbledore's death in the same battle that they'd been captured.

They had tried to go to Hogwarts before, approaching through the Forbidden Forest. It was during a holiday break so they knew many other students wouldn't be there- a hundred at most. Yet, something happened that amazed them, as soon as they neared the castle, before they could even seen it they had scented the air like animals- sensing their mates. For both boys were bound to find their mates, called 'bondmates'. Bondmates were like soul mates for wizards but much more powerful, with a stronger bond. The male Veela, unlike the female, would die without his mate. So would the Mangiodrago, Blaise also seemed to mysteriously know this as well. They had both gone into over drive, surveying the school and scenting the air. The stench of Death Eater was everywhere around their beloved's. The school had been compromised. If they were to enter, their loved one's would be in grave danger. Taking their mate's would be the only way to control their great power, Voldemort had said so himself.

Yet, the boys had ached so much sense then. They were weak and broken, itchy and most likely dying from not seeking out their mates as they were destined to do. Yet, a little voice- a large voice, rather- told them to push forward, to defend their bondmates.

"Draco, we need more healing potions than this, we need stronger magic. We have to do something. Dumbledore can make the school safe... we have to find a way for *them* Draco..."

"I know Blaise, we have to risk it... there is no other way." Draco snapped, irritable and itching to find his mate.

"Let's go back to school, the Spring break is almost over, we both got our owls. We'll cast disillusionment charms," Blaise was talking quickly- a plan forming in his head- Draco quickly fell into pace with his friend-

"But not here Blaise, they'll be watching for our wand signatures..."

"Outside of Gringott's after we move our vault's again, we'll get money for books and clothes, more potions for the old man..."

"We'll need a lot of those. I'll take care of that," they both knew Draco would be a Potions Master one day, "and a place to hide him, we can't keep him *here* though we do need a place close to the school."

"T-There's a shack in t-the F-Forbidden Forest, it used to be Hag-rid's he will keep me ssssafe."

Both boys looked up in utter shock as the Headmaster spoke. He was barely able to, his voice hoarse and losing consciousness quickly.

"Hagrid? That giant oaf?" Draco and Blaise chimed together. The Headmaster almost seemed to attempt a laugh before coughing himself nearly into a coma.

"Go... get him. He is loyal to me...go when you go to schoo-" the Headmaster was out again.

"At least he's doing better?" Blaise offered, staring at Draco. Draco arched one eyebrow (though half of it was just a scarred mess) in response. Blaise then seemed to snap out of a thoughtful trance. "We have to be at school tomorrow, let's *do* this."

Draco smiled deviously, excitement coursing through his body. He would get to find his mate, he would protect them from the war. No one would stop them.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: Don't Give Up...

Disclaimer: Same.

Draco leaned up against a tree, panting heavily. It was all over. He'd failed his mate. He'd failed Blaise. He had his money now, and he appeared to be his old self due to the charms he had successfully cast. The Death Eater's had been faster though. He and Blaise had to split up. Someone had died, he'd heard the killing curse and no one else had been there, save for him, Blaise and the Death Eaters. He felt broken inside. He had failed. His Veela blood screamed red hot through his veins. He had to find his mate, had to keep them safe. He would fight off the Death Eater's himself. Maybe The Boy Who Lived would help him. Yes... the Boy Who Lived. He was a goody goody Gryffindork wasn't he? He'd help Draco purge the castle of Death Eaters. He'd help Draco protect his bond mate, help him bring Dumbledore back.

But Draco didn't know where he was, didn't know if he was even safe. He glanced around. How would he find the school now? His love? Suddenly his newfound Veela senses kicked in. Draco knew where his mate was, school had already started he'd be there and he was feeling a very strong pull in a Northern direction. The fatigue was suddenly gone and Draco was filled with need. He knew where to go, energy enough to fuel the entire school for decades flooded through Draco, the surrounding trees bent and swayed beneath the power. Draco puffed with pride and took off at a full scale run, almost floating. Veela's were incredibly fast. This particular Veela was going to search out his mate and could have outrun anything.

Draco let nothing but the idea of reaching his mate flood his mind. Pain shot through his wizard body, being pushed far too hard. Draco was covering miles quickly. He feared he wouldn't last and a suddenly a sharp pain racked his body. Draco cringed, his eyes squeezing closed as he fell. He held out his arms to stop his fall, but never hit the ground. Cautiously Draco opened his eyes. He was floating at least 20 feet in the air. He swung around madly, trying to see what had him, it was as if he was suspended by invisible wire. That's when he realized what the pain had been. Draco had wings. Big, black, leathery wings. After testing them a moment it seemed they operated on thought and sight, sort of like a broom.

Draco pushed himself higher and higher till he was far above the trees. He could sense another powerful magic, maybe a band of Death Eaters, far off but heading in the same direction as the school. Draco's eyes narrowed to slits.

"I'll be damned." he hissed. He focused all his thoughts on the school and took off at a frightening speed, even for Draco who was an expert on a broom. He pushed the other magic out of his mind and focused only on speed, on beating that thing to Hogwarts. He had a feeling he was going to die before he could even meet his mate. He would die defending him. 'HIM?!' Draco's mind shot back. 'No time to think on that, I have to reach him, I have to. I have to. I have to.'

It wasn't long at all before Draco was gliding over the forbidden forest. He slowed now and as he tried to land, promptly hit a tree limb. Embarrassed, Draco jumped up, dusting himself off. He had no idea why he was embarrassed. No one else was there, it was his first landing, he could have died so he did a pretty good job... he thought. Draco's wings folded neatly around him, like an expensive cloak. He liked that a lot. He reached up to touch the rough exterior of the wings and noticed two things at once. Long, sharp talons had grown from the ends of his long fingers and each fiber on his wings seemed to be it's own bit of magic, barbed at the end of each strand. The wind blew and he watched each strand shift with it, until he caught the scent. His mate was so close. Draco took off through the forest, realizing he wasn't alone as he traveled. The other power he'd felt earlier was close and headed in the same direction he was. They were going to intersect.

Draco tried not to let out a yelp as he came upon the creature. It was a dragon, snarling and snapping. It was unlike any dragon Draco had ever seen, about twenty feet long and crimson red. It appeared to be covered in feathers. The dragon lunged at Draco, easily dodged. Draco bore his fangs, hissing and lashed out at the creature that was trying to encircle him, trap him. A familiar smell invaded him.

"Blaise?" he hissed.

"Draco?"

There was a loud pop and the two creatures stood there looking for all the world like two normal Slytherin boys. "Draco! Mate, I thought you were dead!" They embraced happily, relieved that neither was the threat.

"What the fuck were you Blaise?"

"What the fuck were YOU Draco? You didn't look at all like yourself either."

"I don't know? A Veela? We'll figure it out later," Draco said, feeling the pull of his bondmate. He glanced in the direction of the school, they were just outside the Quidditch pitch now, a game was being played. Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. "Please don't let it be a Gryffindor." he whispered.

"I'm more worried about my mate being a Hufflepuff." Blaise whispered back, even though he knew Draco was talking to himself. They carefully strode out of the Forbidden Forrest, trying for all the world to look like they belonged there. They didn't make it far when McGonagal stopped them.

"Boys," she said in her normally callous tone, wand drawn, "what are you doing here? You two have been reported missing. Your mothers are here, worried sick." Blaise blanched and looked at Draco, a wide grin spreading over his face.

"They're alive," the boys whispered simeotaneously.

"We missed the train." Draco said, staring down his Transfiguration professor.

"We had to walk." Blaise added.

"I know that's a lie boys, we'll sort it out later, come along." McGonagall said, leading the way to the castle.

The teasing smell of his mate flirted with Draco's Veela side and he veered away from Blaise and the professor, with Blaise quickly following suit.

"We should go with her." Blaise said in a warning tone, "can't you wait Draco? We've waited this long."

"I cannot." Draco replied, nearing the stands. He climbed up into Slytherin's stand, McGonagall yelling at them to come back. Several professors were gathered with her now, they knew something was wrong.

"Draco. DRACO!" That was Snape.

"Dracoooo. Deathhhh Eaterrr." Blaise hissed. Draco ignored him, trying to follow the scent of his bondmate. It had been here but now it was gone. Somewhere on the other side of the pitch. One of the players then, because no one had passed him going down.

Blaise spotted the Death Eaters before Draco did. It was dusk now and they were easily hidden in the darkness outside of the pitch. They sprang onto it, curses flying. Panic ensued, professors were ushering students to run to the school. The DA was forming on the pitch around Harry Potter. When Draco spotted Harry, he knew. This was his mate. His stomach flip flopped at the beautiful sight. Then alarms went off, there were far more Death Eaters than there were the DA. Draco felt his body turn and change to the Veelan form. He jumped from the top of the stands, his wings spread open and he let out a terrible howl, diving for the Death Eaters, claws bared. Blaise was encircling the DA, pushing them back towards the school, in full Magiodrago form. They stabbed at him with their curses, Harry doing the most damage. Draco tore through the Death Eaters, clawing and beating them back. He was covered in their blood and they shot curse after curse at him. He couldn't count the number of banned curses they were using, even unforgiveables. He felt none of them, batting them off, like flies. They were all students he noticed, ripping out Crabbe's throat as he headed for Nott. Slytherin students.

Blaise cried out in pain behind him. *Harry* Draco turned to run for them, Blaise was standing on his back haunches, wings spread, spitting a little amount of dark red fire, slashing his tail wildly at more of the Death Eaters. The DA stood behind him now, covered in Blaises blood and feathers, staring. They had no idea what was going on. Bellatrix was there, appearing as if from nowhere, aiming her wand at the group. She was saying something snide to the Golden Trio, ready to fire. Draco took to the air, flying faster than he thought he could as he topppled straight into Bellatrix.

"GET OFF OF ME!" She shrieked, pushing away. Draco shook his head wildly, he was growing weak. "I WILL KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE HALF BLOOD! YOU BLOOD TRAITOR!" She shrieked, aiming her wand at him, readying to cast the killing curse no doubt. Draco was weak, and he could feel Blaise losing. Then she paused, an evil smile came over her face and she bent down to whisper. "or maybe I'll kill your mate..." Quickly, she pointed her wand at the DA and Blaise. Draco was quicker, he dove onto the DA just as Blaise was encircling them tighter. Instinctively Draco spread his large wings out, pulling as many of them to him as he could.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Bellatrix shrieked, hitting Draco square in the back. He fell forward on top of the mixed house group of students. Blaised coiled even more tightly around the bunch, fitting them all beneath his friends impressive wingspan. He was too weak to fight anymore. His friend was dead, and he was using his body as shelter. But his mate, and hopefully Draco's were safe within his coils. He fought for consciousness and sanity as aurors flooded the field, wands drawn, the dark mark glittering in the sky. The death eaters were gone, those that lived. Blaise released his grip and rolled himself out, writhing in the pain he was feeling. His best friend, his life long defender was dead, laying on the ground beside him, wings crumpled. The aurors were rushing them now. Blaise bared his rows and rows of sharp jagged teeth, attempting to snap. Why did everyone have to wear black robes? It was hard to tell who was friend, and who was foe.

Hagrid was rushing between them, arms raised, warning off the aurors. Something about danger, that the students were okay...something about rare beasts. He wasn't a beast, Draco wasn't a beast... he rolled over to Draco and let out a whimper, nudging him with his tail. He let out a howl, though not loud because he was soon to lose consciousness. His ears were ringing louder and louder. The last thing he remembered was Draco's unbroken wing rising into the air, and his clawed hand reaching out for the injured Magiodrago.

"Are they okay...?" he was whispering. Blaise managed one last nod and what he hoped was a not too terrifying smile before he let the darkness take him.

The next thing Blaise knew he could hear Draco's voice through the darkness as he fought to seek out his friend.

"YOU mean abosolutely NOTHING TO ME! You WILL free me, you will do it NOW! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" Draco was roaring at someone. The room shook.

"Mr. Malfoy, I would ask you to..." That was Madame Pomphrey.

"I must find him I must and don't you MR. MALFOY ME! My name is not MR. MALFOY it's-"

"DRACO!" That was Narcissa. Blaise opened his eyes, dizzy and still groggy. He pulled himself up to watch. The infirmary was filled with students, all wounded from the battle on the quidditch pitch. Draco cast a glance over to Blaise, ignoring his mother.

"Things are not well Blaise, they're not. Can you move? We have to go. They have me hexed to this damned bed Blaise. We have to go, we have to go now."

"Draco." his mother soothed, petting back his hair, "Draco, calm yourself."

Blaise tried to move and was incensed that he couldn't. He struggled angrily against his bonds, there was no escape. "Draco, you must calm yourself. Your powers are new. You could hurt someone."

"I'll hurt YOU ALL if you don't let me GO!"

"He doesn't like being bound. We were bound for a long time. Let us go. Let us go now," Blaise hissed, searching for the 'beast' as Hagrid had called it, inside him. Narcissa sighed as Snape approached. Both boys seemed stilled for a moment.

"I have potions for both of you, I meant to be here when you awoke. I feared you had been killed." He said, addressing them together.

"They won't take their potions." Madame Pomphrey grumbled. Snape ignored her and went to each boy, and they willingly drank the potions vials he offered. She just stared. Snape lifted his wand and released them both.

Faster than anyone could stop the boys pounced him and Narcissa, hugging them with whispered praise and vows of loyalty. Rose Zabini chose this moment to run into the room and was promptly tackled by both teary eyed boys. "we thought you were all dead" both boys kept lamenting.

"Headmaster, I believe you want to speak with our boys?" Rose said, glancing at McGonagall. Draco and Blaise both paled, staring at each other. Blaise dry heaved.

"What day is it? WHAT DAY IS IT?" Draco screamed, glancing down at a wizards watch he had on his wrist. They had four hours to return to the true headmaster before the last of the potions they had left to sustain him wore off.

"Malfoy. How did you get here?!" It was the Golden Trio and several other Gryffindors including Seamus, Dean, and Neville. They all had their wands drawn, though not aimed. Except for Harry. He had his pointed straight at both boys. The rest of the group followed suit slowly. "Did you do this?" He accused gesturing at the wounded students with his free hand.

"Well Ferret?! How did you get here, you weren't on the train." Ron snapped.

"He's a Death Eater just like his *father*," Harry snapped in chorus. Blaise drew his wand to defend himself but lowered it when he heard Draco snarl. That must mean that... Oh...oh, no. Harry Potter was Draco's bondmate? A wave of sympathy crashed over him. Poor Draco.

"He is NOT a Death Eater!" Narcissa shrieked, reaching for her wand.

"Stop this NOW." Blaise roared, using his magic to nearly deafen them all. "We are NOT Death Eaters Harry Potter! You don't know as much as you think you do. In fact, you don't know shit, none of you do. You have no respect for this school or Madame Pomphrey, raising your wands in here like this, amidst your Headmaster and professors! It's time to GROW UP!"

At this, everyone lowered their wands. Draco was inching away, whimpering under his breath so that only Narcissa and Blaise could hear him- being as they weren't human. They were causing a scene and he knew his own bondmate was close by. It wasn't as easy for him to find that person as it was for Draco. Though he knew, whoever it was, was very anxious and scared... and in very close proximity. He sighed, relaxing. The smell of his bondmate was soothing to him, calming his inner...beast. Glancing back at Draco he realized what was happening. Draco was slowly maneuvering himself between Snape and Harry. He didn't even realize he was doing it. Protecting Harry from a Death Eater, albeit a safe one. Blaise attempted to give Draco a reassuring smile, as he looked broken,

"Dray...Dray?" he tried to get his friend's attention. He looked as though he was going to panic, "Draco," he said, a little more forecefully and getting his attention, "we have to go- there's no time for this... stuff. Later, Draco, we'll deal with all this later. Together. We can not give up hope."

The young blonde Slytherin composed himself almost immediately, nodding.

"Headmaster, mother, Aunt Rose, professors, we really must be going... we will return. Within a few hours... there's something we have to do."

"You will stay here. We have to discuss all that has happened Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall said.

"There's no time. No time," Draco said, drawing attention to himself while Blaise raided the potions cabinet. "A life depends on us leaving right now. A very important one. We have to go..." Narcissa, Rose, and Snape glanced at each other and then at McGonagall who was watching them as if they contained all knowledge. "I'm sorry, I really am. We have to be going now."

"Only one life? Can't one of you stay then?" Rose asked. Draco and Blaise glanced at each other. It was obvious the elder Slytherins thought a bondmate was involved directly.

"No, mum, we go now. Together. No seperation. Not after everything."

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Several of the younger Gryffindor's chorused.

"Going to meet your dark lord?" Harry hissed. Draco paled but continued to move around them, heading for the door.

"We will come back." He replied to Harry, like a promise. With that, he was gone, rushing down the cooridors. Harry and friends turned to follow.

"MR. Potter, you will stay right where you are. You too Mr. Weasley, Granger, let them go." McGonagall said. They watched together from the windows of the infirmary as the two young boys raced off the front steps and off the grounds, disappearing into the darkness. "I believe we need to know more, before we grant you all asylum." McGonagally said, turning to the elder Slytherins. Madame Pomphrey was busy pulling the stay asleep charms from the wounded students in their beds. She was muttering something about Blaise and Draco's health, not being well enough to leave. She turned to the Gryffindor group, eyeing them in annoyance.

"It's past curfew, go to your dorms!" McGonagall snapped. With that, they all rushed off to whisper in the common room and try to figure out what was happening and where those creatures had come from, and where they'd gone- or even WHAT they were. They'd check with Hagrid in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Lemon Drops**

Draco and Blaise had forgotten all about the passage by the weeping willow and had raced to Dumbledore's side, using their newfound speed but not changing forms. They weren't sure they had a handle on that newfound power just yet. Dumbledore, much to their relief, was still alive but barely. Blaise started pulling potions from his pockets, lying them next to the old man while Draco checked the wards and enchantments they'd placed to keep unwelcome visitors away and to keep Dumbledore invisible if anyone did get in. When he finished, checking his watch, he went to the old wizard's side. They had a little over an hour to get everything in his system and working. Draco hoped none of the potions Blaise had grabbed needed more time than that.

"A no bleed syrup? Blaise really? We've stopped the bleeding already." Draco snapped, looking at what he had available.

"Oh, well excuse me mini Severus, I'm not the potions king, I didn't know what to grab so I grabbed one of everything!" Blaise shot back. Draco rolled his eyes, sorting through the potions- administering them as he found ones he could use. Only a quarter of what Blaise had lifted was useful.

The boys decided to wait until everything was working together before giving the Headmaster a pepper up potion to see if he would, once again, awaken. He did.

"Boyss," he gasped, "you look so well."

"They're enchantments, sir." Blaise said, turning his head from side to side to show off their handywork.

"Your professssors would be proud. And Hagrid?"

"We haven't spoken to him yet. We were attacked. The school was attacked. No idea how they got in. We're going now to get him sir, we had to come back to make sure you were..." Draco paused, he wasn't sure how to tell the wizard he'd thought the old man would be dead, "still okay." he finished, rising to leave. Blaise followed.

"Boyssss...when you can could you," Dumbledore gasped again, fighting to remain conscious.

"Yes?" the boys said in unison.

"Could you bring me some lemon drops?" with that, he was out again.

Blaise and Draco grinned at each other before leaving. The old man really was insane. They discovered then, as they left, that they were too weak to move as quickly as before, or even change form. It took much longer to reach Hogwarts at that rate, the boys still moving faster than the average wizard. They knew they could get their faster on the road out but didn't want to risk being spotted by any unfriendlies.

When they reached the school the boys didn't bother to walk in but walked straight to Hagrid's shack. The Ministry had members and Aurors everywhere, all oblivious to the boys slipping through the shadows. They were too focused on the quidditch pitch to bother to see.

"No wonder they're so easy for you know who to attack," Blaise muttered, rolling his eyes, "they're not very observant." Draco only shrugged in reply, he was feeling the burning itch again, the pull to go to his mate- to go to Harry Potter. If he could only just touch him, just a little, maybe breathe in his scent, he'd feel a little better he knew. If he could just...

"Draco. DRACO. Hagrid's shack is *this* way." Blaise said. Draco snapped out of his reverie to find he'd been travelling toward the school and was way off course. Sighing, he returned to the path he'd been on, quickly approaching the shack. The sun would be up soon, he noted. Yet, as they reached the shack they noticed Hagrid wasn't there. Fang was sitting sentry in front of the door, drooling everywhere. Both boys turned their noses up in disgust and turned back toward the school. They were moving at a slow pace now, even for a wizard. They were just so tired.

"What do we know about them though, what do they do exactly?" McGonagall was saying to Narcissa, Rose and Snape.

"Minerva, really? It's been centuries since either one's breed was born, let alone survived to maturity. We don't know much about them other than they have bondmates and can obviously change form- unlike the Veela female. They're very powerful..."

"And the killing curse? How did that happen? Young Malfoy..."

"Black, damnit BLACK!" Narcissa snapped.

"Young *Black* then, should be dead... but he's not. Only one person that we're aware of has ever survived the killing curse. What of that?"

"As Severus said Minerva, we. don't. know."

"I want to know where they've gone, has one found his mate? Who are they protecting?" Narcissa sighed, gazing out the window of Minerva's office, she supposed the new Headmaster hadn't felt right about using Dumbledore's old office. It was just a shame that he'd been killed.

"I've sent someone to fetch Hagrid," McGonagall said, ignoring Narcissa, "maybe he will know something about the two... boys."

"They *are* boys," Rose snapped, her voice dripping with malice, "not beasts."

Severus Snape held up his hand with Minerva McGonagall together- the ministry officials and Aurors were approaching. Matte Belle, a new assistant to the minister, led the charge.

"It seems one of the young students killed in the frey caused a break in your wards just long enough to allow Bellatrix Lestrange in to shatter it. We've repaired the damage for now." Matte said, waisting no time with pleasantries. "Though I would say Minerva, those new creatures...beasts...you've got protecting the castle are quite impressive feats of magic. I assume they're safe to be around the children?" Narcissa, Snape, and Rose sneered at her with pure contempt.

"Yes, they're quite safe," McGonagall lied, she didn't know if they were or not, "thank you and your people for helping us Matte. Also, send the Minister my regards would you?"

"Happy to, Minerva, we shall return this afternoon if you'd like?"

"No. We will strengthen our wards... it's a little harder without Albus, he knew exactly what to do..." McGonagall said, her voice trailing off sadly. "Thank you again for your time, Matte, please assure any parents that don't contact us directly that the students are safe."

Matte seemed oblivious that the Headmaster wanted her gone. She was either stupid or ignoring her, Snape thought as she finally left, her followers moving quickly with her. They already had discussed the incident in length. It would be called a student on student attack. A few had been persuaded by the insane Bellatrix to try to attack the boy who lived in revenge for the death of the Dark Lord. They still wouldn't believe he had risen. Snape knew it would have to get even worse before they would believe. Still, even more students would be removed atop the ones that hadn't been allowed to come in the first place.

In the back of McGonagall's office, a clock chimed. With a wave of her wand the ragged and worn looking Headmaster let the student's know that classes would be cancelled for today. Hagrid appeared then, shuffling his huge mass around them to the transfiguration professor- he seemed to nearly fill the room.

"Yeh called for me, ma'am?"

"Hagrid, you may call me Minerva, remember?" He nodded sheepishly, "What do you know about male Veelas and a Mangiodrago- if anything?"

"Well, ma'a- Minerva, they're very powerful. Very rare indeed. it's an amazing sight to behold one, let alone both. Yeh see, once when they were more prominant- that was a long long time ago yeh see, they banded together. The Magiodrago and the male Veela are capable of great things together. Their magics work together, I reckon. Yeh see that a lot in nature. They both got somethin' called a bondmate too, like the Veela's we know today. The Mangiodrago- the dragon eater- has to work a bit harder to find his or her mate than the Veela, but the outcome is the same. It's somethin' like a dragon ma'am- Minerva."

"Are they dangerous Hagrid?"

"Well it all depends I suppose. I suspect their mates are here ma'am, if their mates get hurt I reckon they're very dangerous. They're both real protective yeh see."

"So we need to find out who their mates are?"

"Yes'um." Hagrid said, exhausted from the lack of sleep. Someone was approaching.

"Thank you Hagrid, you may go- I'd like to speak with you some more on this subject this evening if you don't mind."

"Well I don't see why not..."

"Hagrid? Is Hagrid in here? He's not at his-" Blaise stopped short, seeing the half giant in the room as he entered. Draco slid in past him,

"Hagrid- we have to speak with you. Let's go."

"What fer?"

"Just come on. Now. Come." Draco snapped, he was too exhausted to play nice- even though he noticed the look of shock on his mother's face.

"Now hold on just a blasted minute- can this wait?"

"NO!" Draco said, slumping to the floor. Why wouldn't anyone just cooperate with him.

"It's Fang sir," Blaise lied, fake concern dripping from his voice, "he was wounded trying to protect a first year in the battle. We just found him."

Draco glanced over at Blaise. No wonder the young Zabini had made it to Slytherin. He was born for it. He seemed slighly shocked at the boy's slyness and quick thinking.

"Don't get him all worked up," Draco said, trying to make his look of shock not so suspicious. Then he glanced over at Hagrid, tears were welling up in his eyes, "we can take you to him."

"Well, what are yeh waiting fer?" Hagrid said, rushing for the door, wide awake now.

"Boys! I expect to see you in my office as soon as you return." McGonagall said, her exhaustion and stress coming through in her voice. She sent a sympathetic look to Hagrid. Both boys nodded and began to go after Hagrid. Blaise stopped in the doorway, motioning for Draco to go on.

"Headmaster, are those lemon drops?" He asked gesturing toward the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Back to the Infirmary**

Disclaimer: on going, I own nothing.

Warning: SLASH

Draco, Blaise, and Hagrid rushed from the castle and onto school grounds- the sun was up now, though still early morning.

"Where is he? Where's Fang?" Hagrid asked, stopping to find out where to go.

"Hagrid, we have to hurry, don't stop, come on!" Draco said, anxious to get Dumbledore to a safer place than the shrieking shack.

At that exact moment the Harry Potter chose to top the next hill, Fang at his side. Hermione, Ron, Neville and Ginny weren't far behind.

"Well there's old Fang!" Hagrid said loudly as they approached.

"FUCK THIS SHIT!" Blaise yelled, drawing his wand. Before he could do anything, Draco grabbed his wrist, forcing his wand down, causing him a great deal of pain.

"Don't make me kill you Zabini," he hissed, real malice in his voice. Blaise swallowed and lowered his wand.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Hagrid roared as Harry approached cautiously.

"Okay, it's not Fang. But someone is hurt, we're sorry we lied, but we have to go... please, just trust me, we have to go now." Draco said, pulling at the half giant's arm.

"Who's hurt? We need to get help." Hagrid was saying when Draco cut him off.

"NO! No one else, just you. We have to go," he urged. He could feel Harry getting closer, the burning itch was turning to pain, nearly forcing him to black out.

"Now! We have to go NOW!" Blaise said, pulling on the large groundskeeper.

"What's going on Hagrid?" Harry called, quickly approaching, the rest of his group still out of earshot. Draco collapsed to the ground, near tears and grasping his chest. He felt like he couldn't breathe. Blaise knealed beside him, trying to help him back to his feet. Draco writhed in pain.

"Go get help!" Hagrid yelled back at Harry's friends. They all ran toward the castle, all they'd seen was Draco collapse to the ground.

"Malfoy! What happened?" Harry asked, drawing his wand and glancing around for any danger, turning as he watched.

"He just collapsed Harry, I don't know what's going on, they said Fang was hurt..."

"Draco, Dray- please, please get up. There's going to be too many soon. We have to go. We *have* to go. Fuck them Draco, we'll do it alone. We're always alone-"

"Shut. Up." Draco said, gasping for breath. Every fiber of his being burned, urging him to just reach out and touch Harry. Just one touch. He did his best to fight it- Harry didn't like him anyways. That particular thought set him ablaze and he gasped again.

Harry knelt down beside Draco, reaching his hand out to shake him by the shoulder,

"Malfoy, are you okay? Help is coming...Malfoy?" Draco's body had relaxed and he was no longer gasping for breath. He lay there, still, relishing the touch. Harry shook him again- rattling him to the core. Slowly he sat up- though Harry's touch had eased it greatly, the pain was still there and ravaging him. In the distance, Draco could see McGonagall and Madame Pomphrey closing in, Harry's housemates right behind them. Further off, Narcissa, Rose and Severus followed. The school grounds were dotted with parents, coming to retrieve their children. He couldn't get up, though he tried. He glanced over at Blaise. It would be okay with Dumbledore to take Harry, he knew that much, but it wouldn't be okay with him. The Death Eaters could be all over Hogsmeade from last night. He wouldn't risk his bondmate like that.

"Blaise, go get help." he whispered, staring down his life long friend. That was all he needed to say, though it wasn't much. Everyone was upon them now, just a yard or two away. Blaise drew his wand and whispered an incantation to strengthen Draco's concealment charms, in case he couldn't come back soon. Just as the spark touched Draco, he fainted. Harry grabbed Draco again, shaking him,

"Malfoy? Malfoy, you git, get up!"

All the others were there now, asking a lot of questions and watching as Madame Pomphrey leaned over the boy- evaluating him with her wand. So many different colors showed at the tip, changing again and again with each diagnosis. Harry had never seen so many colors, and Madame Pomphrey looked shocked as well.

"Harry, what happened?" McGonagall asked as she knelt beside him.

"What did you do to my boy?!" Narcissa roared.

"Potter- what spell did you cast?!" Snape snapped, trying to figure out what potions they would need.

"Is he okay?"

"Harry didn't do anything!"

"Malfoy collapsed before Harry got here!"

"Is he dead?"

All the questions were coming at once, all directed at Harry. He was beginning to get confused.

"SHUT UP!" Madame Pomphrey yelled, and since the woman rarely yelled and was hardly ever this crass, they all did. She cast a spell to levitate Draco's body so she could move him to the infirmary, "Harry, I need to know what happened. Did you see anything at all?". They were all moving quickly toward the infirmary.

"No, I... we," he gestured back to his friends, "were looking for Hagrid and we just wanted to ask him about those creatures last night. We were coming back when Fang rushed passed us, so we followed, and we saw Malfoy and Zabini arguing with Hagrid. When I got up here, he nearly fainted. He seemed like he was dying- I tried to help him up...and then Zabini said some spell-" with this he looked for Blaise. He was gone. So was Hagrid. They had apparently vanished, "where'd Zabini and Hagrid go?!" They had entered the infirmary now.

"Weasley! Granger! You and the rest of your house mates either go look for Hagrid and Mr. Zabini, we need to know what that spell was!" Madame Pomphrey snapped, moving Draco to a bed. They all left, rushing. Harry went to follow when Madame Pomphrey grabbed him, "not you Harry, I'm sorry. You're all I've got to go on as to what happened. I may need you here." Harry nodded and looked around noticing that the students that had been injured had all had minor injuries and were gone now, the last just leaving with the help of one of Madame Pomphrey's assistants- trying desperately to see what was causing all the commotion as they were ushered out.

"Narcissa, Rose, come with me," Snape ordered, heading for the door, "Rose, I need you to go help them find. your. son. 'Cissy, to the dungeons, Poppy will need more potions," then he added, "he'll be okay Cissy, he's going to be okay." Snape knew she would only be in the way in the infirmary. Narcissa nodded in understanding, a look of pure fear and terror on her face. She rushed forward to kiss her son before leaving with the others, leaving only Madame Pomphrey, McGonagall, and Harry with Draco. Madame Pomphrey's assistant rushed forward with trays of potions on a cart.

"Harry," McGonagall said quietly, as the infirmary assistant closed the curtains above the bed around them "can I trust you to keep a secret for Draco?"

Harry nodded, confused, watching quietly as McGonagall cast a spell so that one besides the four of them could hear the conversation. Pomphrey was setting up something he hadn't seen before, like an I.V. for the medical potions.

"Harry, young Mr. Malfoy was captured by Voldemort over your break. As was Mr. Zabini and and his father. Mr. Zabini- Sr. that is- was killed. Narcissa Malfoy and Rose Zabini escaped capture. Draco and Blaise, however, were tortured without mercy. Our own Severus helped them escape, then lost them during that same escape. They were thought to be dead. He's on our side Harry, as far as we know, he's no danger. Be careful with any insults please. They are still looking for them, I'm sure. Severus too, he had to openly betray them."

"That's not my secret to tell, Professor, thank you for the heads up though- I understand why you told me. I won't tell anyone. However," Harry paused here, unsure of himself suddenly.

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"Why did Voldemort want them?"

"Now *that*, Harry, is not my secret to tell." McGonagall replied, glancing at Draco sadly, "stay as long as you need, Harry, Poppy may really need you and any information you might have. I don't think you realize this but he may not make it."

Harry nodded in understanding. He felt very guilty now for everything he'd said to his schoolyard nemesis. It must have hurt badly, and he hadn't meant to do that- not on that level. Suddenly, he thought of something that might be useful,

"The spell Zabini cast, when it came out of his wand it was like little dotted sparks of light, white or a very light color," Harry remembered because they'd looked like muggle Christmas lights without the string, "they circled him before they went into him. Like a spiral." Madame Pomphrey's head snapped up from her work,

"From his feet up?"

"Yes ma'am, do you know what that is?"

"A charm Harry, something to do with looks most likely," McGonagall interjected, "good job, Harry, excellent."

Madame Pomphrey shifted through her vials, holding one specifically up like a prize when she found it before adding it to the IV type set up. Then, before his eyes, the disillusionment charms began to fade. McGonagall, Harry, and Madame Pomphrey all gasped in unison. Draco was covered in scars, some big and some little. They entertwined over almost his entire face and arms. His normally alabaster skin was smudged with bruises, dirt and filth. His hair appeared to be in the stages of matting. It had been a very powerful charm.

"Harry," Madame Pomphrey whispered- shocked at the amount of damage done, "could you please...look away? I need to remove Mr. Malfoy's clothing."

Harry had no problem with that request, he felt very ill now, and supposed he very well might vomit. He stepped outside the curtain for a moment to breathe and find a small trash receptical. Holding it between his legs, he sat- nearly collapsing- on one of the nearby empty beds. He wasn't there long before Snape appeared, walking briskly toward the place where his godson lie.

"Snape," Harry said, "McGonagall has cast a spell- you can't go in there." He received a sneer- full of hate- in response. "Also- I know you don't like me- and I don't know Mrs. Malfoy, but he had a disillusionment charm on him- they took it off... and it's bad Professor, it's really bad... you might not want her to come up here... if that's possible... am I making any sense?" Snape paled. He knew what the Dark Lord was capable of. If only he'd known sooner that Draco and Blaise were there... he shook himself out of his own thoughts and looked at Harry.

"That's very thoughtful of you Potter... I'll figure something out." with that, Snape swooped off, like a bat in the night. He did pause at the door, to look back at Harry. "Thank you... Harry," and then he was gone. Harry just gawked after him and shifted uncomfortably on the bed. How...out of character... he thought, noticing the vials the Potions Professor had set on the table at the foot of the bed. Quickly he gathered them up, and brought them to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Blaise Gets His Slytherin On**

Disclaimers: If I owned HP, HP/DM would have been present! JKR owns this- I'm just playing with her characters :)

WARNINGS: SLASH- Seriously, if you don't like it, go elsewhere. It will get heavier later.

McGonagall had left Harry there in the infirmary with Draco for hours. He still couldn't remember anything else that would be of any use to the medi-witch. He was free to go but he just couldn't. He felt terrible for the fallen Slytherin. He had more scars than Sirius and himself combined. Hermione and Ron came by to go to lunch with him and he'd accepted. Though he didn't stay long, and couldn't find an appetite. He found out that Zabini and Hagrid were still missing- Draco the only one aware of the whereabouts. Hermione had even gotten the Marauder's map and checked, they weren't on school grounds. McGonagall was cancelling classes for the week and considering closing down the school for the year. Everything was just going terribly wrong. It was all falling apart. He returned to the infirmary after that with several books on magical creatures Hermione had in her pile. There was still the mystery of the creatures that had saved them and the one that survived the killing curse.

So, Harry sat there in the chair beside Draco's bed. The curtains were closed and the silencing charm still on them. The only sound that would emmit from them would be if Draco were to worsen. Madame Pomphrey had told Harry when he'd returned that Draco was in a magical coma, he may never awaken, and could not survive without the IV potions she was providing. He'd just been hit too hard. She wasn't sure how he'd even made it this far, or how she hadn't noticed it before when he was there. She assumed the curses and whatever else he'd been hit with, were still working within him- causing his condition to worsen.

Harry thought back on the night Malfoy had reappeared, drifting away from the book open in his lap. The dragon thing that had encircled them had been frightening in itself, rows and rows of needle like teeth gleaming this way and that as it snarled. It's tail...feathers... if that's what they were- were razor sharp, having sliced the bottom of Hermione's robes off as it passed. The color it had been reminded Harry of spilled blood. The other creature... the... he didn't know what it was. It had survived the killing curse. It didn't seem as terrifying to him though he knew of at least two students who had... relieved themselves...when it had covered them with it's massive wings. Ron, Harry and several other members of the DA had thrown themselves against the wings to try to escape and had been cut when they did so, like road rash. Yet, Harry had walked away from the battle completely unscathed. He wondered if Bellatrix and the others had followed Malfoy and Zabini to the school, and how long they'd been running.

With that he glanced back up at the blonde lying in the bed next to him, scarred and dying. He couldn't help but to be curious about the boys story. How had he made it? There were so many questions he wasn't sure he'd ever ask. Harry glanced back down at his book, greatful to Hermione for giving he and Ron the ones with illustrated pictures of each character. That way he could just skim through all of them. Ron had been livid and Hermione upset that Harry would most likely be staying the night in the infirmary. They had understood however, that it wasn't something he could talk about and let it go quickly.

Harry thought he heard Draco move and shot up, spilling books everywhere. But, no, Draco still lay still, breathing a little better now in Harry's opinion. He leaned over the blonde to the table on the opposite side of the bed to get a better look at the vials hooked up to him. He would have to regrow bones, there was one for internal bleeding, fever, dreamless sleep, several pain relievers, flesh repairers for the fresher wounds... the list went on. It was insane to Harry how Malfoy hadn't died. He glanced down at him, looking again at the scars that covered the boy. How long had Voldemort kept him there? What had he wanted with him? Harry leaned back to a standing position, just surveying Draco.

It was then that he spotted the large circular scars on the back of Malfoy's hand. Harry glanced up at the boy again before grabbing one of his hands in his, turning it over. Just as he'd suspected the scar went straight through. It was rather large and he noticed the entire hand felt like jelly. This would have been where Madame Pomphrey removed bones for regrowth. Harry assumed they'd grown back together incorrectly and she'd had no other choice. Reaching for the other hand and pulling it closer to see, Harry discovered the same scar on the other hand. Curious, Harry pulled the sheet up covering Malfoy's feet and looked, the same scars were on both his feet, through and through. They'd nailed him to something to hold him there for sure. It disgusted Harry and he became dizzy with the anger from it.

Stepping back so that he wasn't so close to the blonde, Harry slid on one of the books he'd dropped and fell forward. His upper body landed hard on top of Malfoy and Harry cried out, trying to get off of him quickly. The bed was on wheels and had moved suddenly to the right and Harry did his best to keep it from hitting the vials and knocking anything over. Draco let out a cry in his sleep and Harry jumped backwards, staring down at him. He was just dreaming and the alarm didn't sound so Harry couldn't have made him worse. He leaned back over to check the dreamless sleep potion. If Malfoy's dreams were anything like his, he'd need more. Yet, there the vial was, full. The bed hadn't even touched the table. He thought he could hear footsteps and he quickly pushed back, careful not to fall again. Harry grabbed up the books he'd dropped and stacked them quickly.

He had just sat back down when Madame Pomphrey swung open the curtains. Behind her stood none other than Blaise Zabini.

"Oh, Dray..." he moaned, collapsing in the chair opposite the side Harry was on, "you should have never removed the charm... he's going to be so upset..."

"The _charm_, Mr. Zabini, is why Mr. Malfoy is out cold. His body couldn't take any more magic outside of his own!" Madame Pomphrey snapped, turning with a huff and flurry of her night robes before leaving. Harry and Zabini stared at each other.

"They don't know if he'll make it..." Harry offered.

"I *know* that Potter!" Blaise lashed out over his friend, Draco moaned again and then more sofltly Blaise tried again, "I mean, I know, they told me. I'm just upset. He's going to be upset about the charm. I'm the only one who's ever seen him this way. He's very vain, you know." Blaise took Draco's limp hand in his and stared quietly.

"Are... are you charmed too?" Harry ventured. Blaise just nodded quietly.

"Draco... Draco... please come back. I did it Draco, Hagrid and I did it- the school..." he teared up, "the school will be safer. They'll all be safer Dray- can you hear me?"

Harry felt very awkward and got up to go.

"Um, I guess I'll be leaving now..."

"NO!" Blaise yelled, then checking his composure, tried again, "no, Potter, stay. I do have to go. The adults want me in the Headmaster's office. They're having a pow wow of some kind. Just... just do me a favor... please?"

"Well that depends. We're not exactly friends you know."

"Draco... he's very sick. Very very very ill, they did some crazy stuff to us..." Blaise paused and appeared to be thinking. Harry interpreted the look as Zabini remembering their pain and suffering. He didn't realize that Blaise was now 'getting his Slytherin on'.

"They had a curse, dark magic, I've never even heard of and the last four generations of my own family have been Death Eaters- plus, I'm in Slytherin. It was ancient, old, like decrepit magic. Apparently, the only way he'll heal is if someone he hates or that hates him- even dislikes, one way or the other, has bodily contact with him. So, I know you guys fought a lot..." Harry paled considerably when he realized where this was going, "so could you like... I don't know hold his hand or... something, just while he sleeps?" Harry blanched, "you don't even have to hold his hand Pot-Harry. You can just put your hand on his arm or whatever... I'm sure it would help an awful lot." Blaise could see the embarrassment Harry felt so he added,

"I'm good at charms Potter, I'll lock the curtains, no one will see you- I promise. It's not like you're molesting him here. I'll make sure no one finds out either- I just... I just want my best friend back." He added an extra sad pout for good measure, feeling hypothetical horns grow at the top of his head, "and I'll come back in a few hours, before sunrise, I swear on my life."

"I'll think about it." Harry mumbled.

"B-But... Potter..."

"I *said* I'll *think* about it." Harry snapped.

"Okay well... I've got to be going though. If he does wake up...tell him I'll be back. Tell him I accomplished...what we were doing. It'll make him happy."

"Will do, Zabini," Harry snapped, watching the slightly younger Slytherin leave- "locking" the curtains behind him. "You'd better not fucking disappear again either!" Harry yelled at his back, not realizing Blaise couldn't hear him. He turned to look down at Malfoy, still just as vulnerable, still way too skinny.

"It's disconcerting really, Malfoy. You're such a bull headed asshole, you know?" Harry said, sitting down and not caring if the blonde could hear him or not, "Personally I can't believe you'd get yourself caught up like this. You are vain... boy, you're gonna be pisssssssed. Though I can't say I'm happy about that. It's sad really, I would have thought you knew enough dark magic to escape..." Harry paused, "and maybe...I'm talking to a wizard that hates me who can't even hear me because he's in a coma. I'm even talking to myself. You see the shit you get me into Malfoy? DAMNIT!" Harry threw himself back in his chair with that, picking up another book and thumbing furiously through it's pages before tossing it angrily to the floor.

Harry picked up another, and another, going through them at a lightning fast speed. Occasionally he'd look up to see the same picture- Malfoy, in a coma. Ever unmoving. He thought back on what Blaise had said. He didn't hate Malfoy... though he supposed he did dislike him. On second thought, Harry didn't even know the Slytherin. The boy he grew up fighting with would have been on the other end of the wand- not the position he was in now. Harry sighed. Did Draco hate him? They did fight a lot... and Harry couldn't think of anyone Draco appeared to hate more than himself. He honestly didn't even know why he was doing this, sitting here watching over him. Maybe he felt that he knew what Draco had gone through more than anyone else- besides Zabini. He too was covered in scars from Voldemort- though not like Draco. Sighing again, Harry positioned his chair to be right up next to the bed and reached up to pull the Slytherin's hand down to hold while he read the one book without pictures Hermione had sent.

He was half way through the book before Harry glanced back up at Malfoy, he really was looking a lot better. Maybe Zabini had told the truth! Then he noticed that the blonde's breathing pattern had changed... and his hand, he'd moved his hand to his chest on his own! Harry hadn't even heard him move. He almost laughed aloud.

"Damnit Malfoy, that asshat told the truth! You're gonna be okay!" He paused, not releasing the Slytherin's hand, thinking. Draco appeared to be having another nightmare. He'd have to remember to talk to Snape about the age on those potions. Occasionally, they didn't work on Harry either. Especially with the nightmares involving Vold- Harry's chain of thought stopped.

Voldemort. Was that what Draco was dreaming about? Ron sometimes crawled in the bed with Harry when he dreamed like that. Neville, Hermione and even the Weasley twins had done it for him as well before. Should he go get Blaise to help the blonde? What if he woke up while Harry was gone? Harry highly suspected he'd panic. He could hurt himself... and he wasn't about to hold Draco's hand with anyone else there, how embarassing.

"You fucking owe me Malfoy! I want a new broom. And chocolate frogs... so many frogs. So many. This is crazy." Harry said, placing his own locking spell on the curtains and climbing into the hospital bed with the sick teen.

He lay there, very stiff, an arm placed over Draco's chest, his hand on top of Draco's.

"This is so bloody uncomfortable." Harry growled. He hated the hospital beds. He shifted around again, careful not to mess up any of Madame Pomphrey's work. He found that there was no way to do this comfortably- not in this bed. Not without cuddling.

"For FUCK'S SAKE!" Harry roared, sitting up and readjusting himself; this time he draped a leg over one of Malfoy's, hand in the same position and his head on Draco's shoulder. It was actually kind of nice. Malfoy did smell good now that Poppy had used a scourgifying spell to clean him.

When Harry awoke, a few hours before dawn, it was with a start. He didn't know where he was, but it didn't take long to remember. Not with the artist style fingers draping over his shoulder, Draco having pulled him in closer. Nor the platinum blonde head resting on his chest. Their legs were entangled together, both of Harry's arms wrapped tightly around the Slytherin. He hadn't meant to fall asleep. Carefully, he tried to pull away, checking his watch. Had Blaise come back? If he had, he couldn't have gotten in. Nor could Madame Pomphrey. They could all be standing right outside the curtains, waiting. Right now. This would be hard to explain...

Harry hadn't realized it right off but Draco was moving. He nuzzled his head into Harry's chest, inhaling deeply. His arms tightened around Harry's shoulders. Then, what Harry had been waiting for, happened. Draco's platinum head snapped back and charcoal gray eyes stared back into emerald green. Shocked, Harry pushed away from him, and promptly fell in the floor. Hard.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Reclaimed**

McGonagall, Madame Pomphrey, Blaise, Hagrid and Snape had all gathered in Dumbledore's office, staring on in shock at the makeshift hospital bed and ward Pomphrey had set up. In that bed lay Albus Dumbledore, a man they all believed to be dead. All except for Blaise. Blaise sat in a chair, next to the bed. His shoulders were back, his chest puffed out proudly. There was an I'm-the-most-awesome-person-ever look on his face and he stopped occassionally to look adoringly at his manicure, or to scent the air. Several mediwands were free floating around Dumbledore, each doing their own thing. One gave a constant reading on different vital signs, another spewed a continuous flow of helpful and healing medical spells. Yet another one made the oxygen as pure as possible. Another IV like contraption was hooked up to Dumbledore, much like Draco's, steadily pumping helpful potions into the old wizard. No one, except Blaise of course, could believe what they were seeing. Hagrid had been the one to go with Blaise (due to a few well placed hexes, against his will) and retrieve the Headmaster, and even he couldn't believe what he saw.

Blaise's contribution to the whole set up, besides the actual wizard, Blaise reminded himself, were the lemon drops. They stood alone, pristinely waiting on a table beside the bed. Blaise liked that touch the best he thought. It kinda warmed up the whole scene.

"Can I *go* now? I really *really* need a shower. I've done my bit. I need a nap too. It takes quite a bit of rest to look this good you know," he drawled, feeling more like Draco. McGonagall and the others simply just nodded their heads in his general direction- still just staring at the wounded old man.

"He'll be okay you know. While we were moving him around, trying to get here, he would wake up and talk to us some. Just a little though." No one replied. Blaise sighed, "I'm going to go check on Draco." He offered. No one seemed to hear him this time either, "whatever. I got stuff to do." he snapped and walked off. No one really appreciated him as much as he thought he ought to be appreciated.

It didn't take long to get in and out of the shower and dressed in his silk robes his mother had bought for him. He briefly wondered how much longer his mum and Aunt Cissa would be out from the sleeping potion Uncle Sev had given them. Oh boy, he wanted to be awake from that. A lot of people thought Blaise and Draco's tempers were atrocious. What most didn't realize that it was really just the dilluted down attitude of their mothers. He snickered to himself and covered the last few feet between him and Draco's bed in the big empty room. Yet, he couldn't open the curtains. Between his spell, Pomphrey's and he suspected Potter's as well, there was no way. Potter must be rather good at charms too, he thought placing his own back on the curtains and turning to leave. It was a beautiful night he noticed, gazing through the window.

It had been a long time since Blaise had noticed the beautiful night sky or thet moon. It had been months since he'd noticed the sweltering weather he and Draco had suffered through, hiding in some of the most terrible places, afraid to use their magic. Fall was on it's way now. He hadn't noticed a lot of things, he supposed, not even the slightly changing leaves, the smell of autumn on the breeze, not even that same breeze cooling his still damp skin, not even that... that smell.

Blaise Zanbini snapped to attention. He'd know that scent anywhere. It was his bondmate. He was close to his bondmate. He rushed to the window, almost appearing to have apparated there from using so much speed. A smallish figure was down by the lake, throwing stones into the water, watching them skip. Blaise scented the air again, his nostrils flaring. Excitement and adrenaline pushed through him as he realized that he was right, that was his bondmate, and he couldn't wait to meet him.

Blaise Zabini was still very weak from all the strenuous activity he'd bee through in... Merlin, he didn't know how long it had been since he'd gotten sleep. Or eaten. He didn't care though. He'd found his bondmate. He rushed through the castle, skipping whole flights of stares. Several times, he tried to compose himself but could not, not until he was closer. Blaise felt as if he'd been waiting for this moment his whole life, and technically he had. Nothing could surpass this. This was what Blaise had lived and breathed for. This person he was quickly approaching was the reason he survived Voldemort, the reason he'd crawled through his own blood to escape, and the reason he lived and breathed. He had to meet them, had to touch them.

"Slow your roll," he commanded of himself, approaching the lake, "don't wanna scare them. Gotta be cool, gotta be calm." He was talking to himself, verbally coaching himself. But he didn't care. He could see the dark silhouette in the distance, readying to throw another stone. "Just be yourself," Blaise whispered to himself.

"OI! Who's over there?!" He barked, smiling when the figure jumped, startled. Then the person fell. Into the lake. Blaise's smile shattered and he raced toward them, ripping his clothes off as he ran.

The water was icy and did it's best to steal the breath from Blaise Zabini's lungs. He ignored the pain, the numb skin and swam deeper, feeling out his bondmate through their actual bond. Grabbing a fist full of cloak, he ripped the person from the lake that wanted to claim them, knowing that his love was still alive, only because he was himself still breathing. His face broke through the water first, pulling his mate up with him- kicking hard against the almost frozen water. His bondmate thrashed in his arms, trying to swim out as well. Blaise held tightly, however and managed to get them to the shore- dragging their bodies up onto the mud as quickly as he could.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He chanted over and over like a mantra, standing at his mate's back, obviously a male at this point.

"Will you shut up?" The young man snapped after a few moments of trying to catch his breath. Blaise shut up instantly. "You know what... that was bad *I'm* sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you, you didn't mean to frighten me like that I'm sure..." his mate was saying as he turned to face the Magiodrago.

Blaise stood there, eyes wide open, heart pumping, breath held as his mate, his love, turned and lifted his head, staring back at him.

Neville Longbottom.

Gryffindor's accident waiting to happen.

Blaise smiled. He was perfect, "Hullo Neville. I'm sorry. Hullo."

"Um, hi. Blaise isn't it? Slytherin dorms, Zabini, I believe?" Blaise trembled at the sound of his name and only nodded, feeling his organs flip flop about his body.

"Eh... did you know you're nearly naked?" Neville ventured. Blaise nodded again. He was only wearing his boxers now, he'd stripped everything else off running for the lake, "aren't you cold?" Neville asked.

"No," Blaise shook his head, "but I bet you are. Here take my cloak. Just throw that one down. It's probably ruined. Don't fret, I'll get you another one..." he ambled before stopping himself. Didn't want to look stupid did he?

"How are you not cold?" Neville asked, teeth chattering, "we should go inside."

"You're going to get sick." Blaise said worriedly, scooping Neville up without warning and holding him against his body. A Magiodrago radiated heat as they had a certain...fire...within them. He pushed it out onto Neville, who seemed terribly frightened and probably freaking out, but otherwise okay.

They got to the castle quicker than Neville thought possible. When Blaise sat him down and he looked back out to the lake and realized the distance, he gasped.

"How did you do that?" His eyes were wide, his mouth open. Blaise pulled himself out of another staring trance, but could only say,

"I'm fast." Smooth. Real smooth. I'm fast? Derrrr. Blaise's mind berated itself. Maybe the cold water had effected him after all.

"You're already dry too," Neville pointed out.

"I'm hot too." Blaise said, failing desperately at intelligent conversation. In his mind he was screaming at himself, storming back and forth- waving his arms wildly. ABORT! ABORT! FOR GOD SAKES MAN, GET OUTTA THERE! But, instead of running away, Blaise just sat there. Staring.

"You're...uhhhh... kinda weird, huh?" Neville asked, grinning.

"You have no idea." Blaise said, giving his best Slytherin smile. Neville shivered. Even though they were in the castle he was still wet, still cold. The sly smile Blaise was practically blaring at him didn't help either. He started to back away.

"I'm... uhh... going to change clothes and dry off... thank you. For saving me I mean. Guess... I'll see you around?" Red colored alarms went off in Blaise's head. Neville was leaving. He was frightened. Blaise could sense it. He fought to gain control of this nonsense.

"Uhm, you want me to walk you up there? You might be sicker than you think or something." He offered. Neville stared in reply. "Or... or I could help you dry off. ARGH! With magic I mean... magic. Yes. Then maybe eat something? You should always eat something after an incident like that... ugh..."

"You're still naked." Neville interrupted him. He *was* hungry but Zabini's clothes were outside. All he wore were a pair of boxers, not even shoes. How would that look if any one found them?

"Idon'tcare." Blaise said, shrugging. He was nervous now. He was failing so badly it was legendary. Draco would piss himself laughing if he could see this. THE silver tongued Slytherin- drowning in failure. No words could escape his mouth over a fifth grade level. Then, horror of all horrors, his Magiodrago side betrayed him. Stabbed him in the back, ripping his wings off and slit his throat all at once as he said, "GODyouareSOfuckingbeautiful." Blaise moaned in despair, covering his face with his hand. Mayday, mayday, he thought, you're going down. In a blaze. He couldn't even grin at his own pun. He couldn't even form words into sentences now. They were just all bundled together.

"Um... thank you... I think. Listen, I left my wand in my trunk upstairs. I think there's something pretty wrong with you..." Oh, but no, Blaise thought; I've never felt more right. "...maybe you hit your head or something. I'm pretty good at medical magic. You want to come with me and let me check you out?" Blaise nodded, thinking hard about checking Neville out instead. All night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: There's More than One Way to Skin a Dragon**

Disclaimer: You should KNOW this by now... I own nothing.

HP-Lette-Fan: Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it! You know, I'm sure I read a Blaise/ Neville story a long time ago- I just loved the way it worked out and decided to stick with it.

Guest?: Thanks, there will be lots more, I've got a lot more saved just waiting to publish!

shmehh29: I know, right? I love it!

Belldandy55555: He's a scary, scary man- I think he scares himself a bit 0.o

Thanks all for the reviews!

Draco peered cautiously over the edge of the bed at the rather ruffled Harry Potter. His heart soared when they made eye contact.

"Harry," he said, reaching out his hand to help the raven haired teen, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine Malfoy- and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep- I was just trying to speed up the whole process I guess, and you were having nightmares. I *really* didn't mean to fall asleep..."

"Harry, slow down. What are you going on about?" Draco asked calmly. Harry did not miss the use of his first name.

"Zabini said that you had some sort of curse on you. He said that if someone you disliked or hated touched or felt the same toward you that it would heal you. You fainted out on the grounds, after his charms spell. Madame Pomphrey said you might not make it... I was just trying to help. I am so sorry."

"Wait. A spell that does what now?" Draco asked, eyes wide.

"He said it was really old. Like ancient dark magic. It has to be an enemy, or someone you dislike to touch you. Or vice versa- they can hate or dislike you. Since we used to fight a lot...I thought it would help."

"While that would be rather brilliant for a spell," Draco said, making a mental note, "it does not exist- to my knowledge- nor was I cursed with it. I apologize that you were misled." Harry blushed deeply, embarrassed and Draco did his best not to notice. "However, Harry, as much as I deeply appreciate the gesture- I really do- I don't hate you."

"You don't?" Harry asked, confused.

"No. I don't. Now, what else were you saying? Someone struck me with a charm?"

"Yes. It was Blaise, you were still awake do you remember that? It was a disillus-" Draco cut him off with a howl of rage.

"That fucking idiot! I'll kill him!" Draco shrieked, noticing that his scars were all visible, he was hideous. "Oh I swear to god, I'm going to fucking peel his skin off with my bare hands!" Draco was roaring, angry.

"Mal-Draco, it's okay. The charm can be replaced. It's just a charm. I have scars too. Not as bad as yours, but pretty bad. They're all down my back. I'm not judging you for them and I won't tell anyone."

"It's not okay," Draco said, falling back onto the bed, covering his face with a pillow, and moaned "it's not okay- the damage has been done."

Draco knew now that Harry would never see him as beautiful. Ever. He wanted to cry,

"Did anything else happen that you're aware of?"

"Um...no. That's it really. Oh, wait. Zabini did say he had done something. Said to tell you he had accomplished something. Didn't say what. Just said to let you know. Do you know what he's-" Draco cut Harry off again, this time with a loud whoop, pumping his fist in the air.

"Okayyyyy?" Harry said, confused.

"It's nothing- I'll tell you later if you'd like. Just... not right now. We've been trying to help someone- he finally did, he finished it."

"With Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Yes- with Hagrid... No Death Eaters have been back have they? Nothing else happened?"

"No. Nothing. McGonagall is considering closing the school though," Harry sighed wistfully, "a lot of students are gone...The Death Eater attack was really bad- even though no one really got hurt, a lot of student's have been removed by their parents. Plus, those creatures? Merlin knows what those were."

"Creatures?" Draco ventured. Harry nodded,

"When school started- everyone was really down about Dumbledore being dead and Voldemort rising and family members being dead... McGonagall thought it would be a good idea to host a mock quidditch game a little early- to cheer everyone up. We were all playing when the Death Eaters burst onto the field. Bellatrix LeStrange was there," Harry thought back to the tapestry at Grimauld place, "aren't you related to her?"

Draco nodded and shrugged slightly,

"something like that... I'll explain another time. Go on."

"Okay- well the Death Eaters (they were actually mostly students, probably earning their marks) attacked and then, when I thought a lot of people were going to die, these two creatures swooped down out of the sky. I don't know what they were- or even where they went. They were pretty awesome though- once we figured out they were just helping. You didn't see them?"

"No, I didn't see anything."

"Okay well, one looked like a sort of bloody dragon. The other one was wild. It had huge black wings. I mean huge. It's skin was kinda gray and looked a little scaly- with long fingers and ridiculous talons. Huge talons- like Buckbeak-"

"Buckbeak?"

"The Hippogriff that Hagrid had... remember?"

"Oh yeah," Draco said, feeling uncomfortable.

"Yeah. It sort of appeared human though. It's legs were bent oddly, like a horse I guess? Or a werewolf? Well they swooped down and the dragon one's tail had these bright feather looking things flowing from it, but they were sharp. When it passed Hermione, it sliced the bottom of her robes up. It circled around us. We thought it was an attack and hit it pretty hard with some spells. Then, as the Death Eaters got close, the other one- with the big wings- fell on top of us, the two of them sorta made a barrel and we were protected. We tried to push the one on top of us off, the others got cut up pretty badly when they touched it's wings though. Bellatrix killed that one- I heard her say the Killing Curse." Harry seemed kind of sad at that and became quiet.

"Did... did you get cut? By it's wings?"

"No, for some reason it didn't effect me at all..."

"Shame it died. You seem really disappointed."

"Well yeah... it saved my life."

"So did the dragon."

"Yeah, it did. I've seen dragons though- the other one... it was just special I guess. I know it sounds weird. I always enjoyed learning about different creatures here though- it's completely different than the muggle world... I don't know... it was just awesome."

Draco felt himself swell with pride and he did his best to supress a grin. He decided to continue the conversation,

"where did they come from? No one knows what they were?"

"No one knows anything about them. Neville suggested they were stirred up out of the Forbidden Forrest by the Death Eaters. Ron thinks maybe they were put here by McGonagall, like guard dogs since the wards aren't as strong as they used to be. Luna thinks the school created them somehow... or something. Dean believes it was some kind of a spell someone cast. Hermione is convinced they're real and Seamus thinks we all imagined the whole thing."

"What do you think?"

"Oh they were definitely real. They could have come from the forrest I suppose, that would make sense. Hermione's got us all trying to figure it out now."

It was then that Harry and Draco heard someone open the infirmary doors, someone was coming quick- several voices. Snape and Narcissa were bickering back and forth... something about a sleeping potion. McGonagall was speaking with Madame Pomphrey. Draco looked panicked, he couldn't do a disillusionment charm as well as Blaise could. Shit. Harry noticed his panic and waved his wand, whispering a small spell to make sure the curtains stayed locked tight. Then, quickly, he removed his robes, stripping down to his tee shirt and jeans- tossing them to Draco. Yet, Draco didn't move. He seemed frozen.

"Malfoy! Hurry! Put them on, they're coming!"

Draco couldn't breathe. His mouth was dry, his body trembled sporattically. Harry was stripping. Part of his tanned, and very tone, abdomen showed as he pulled his robes off. When Harry urged him, he managed to snap out of it enough to slide the robes over his head, smiling.

"Thank you," he managed to whisper. Harry nodded, drawing his wand and whispering another disillusionment charm. This one wasn't nearly as good as what Blaise could accomplish- but would do the trick for now. He was only focusing on the face, afterall. Draco straightened his hair the best he could with his fingers.

"HARRY POTTER! YOU OPEN THIS CURTAIN RIGHT NOW!" Oh, Pomphrey was angry.

"Draco! Draco! Honestly, what the hell..." that was Narcissa.

"Alohomora!" That was Snape. Harry shoved his wand in his pocket, straightening his shirt. Everyone just stood there a moment- staring at each other.

"Sorry- um- I had to uhh-"

"I was concerned the Death Eaters may come back, had some pretty bad nightmares. H-Potter here was kind enough to stay with me and locked the curtains." Draco lied smoothly, managing to look frightened and grateful at the same time. Harry turned to look at him, shocked. "It's okay, they're adults, I'm sure they understand. I don't mind them knowing." Draco said, disguising Harry's shocked look.

Harry couldn't believe Draco had pulled that off quite that smoothly. Everyone seemed to believe it too, everyone but Narcissa and Snape. They all moved forward to run their tests and speak with Draco, making sure he was okay. Narcissa, however, didn't move. She just stood there, staring. She made Harry very uncomfortable and that was an understatement.

"I guess I'll be going. I'll- see you later Malfoy." Harry said, Narcissa's eyes narrowed at this- but she said nothing. Draco nodded to him in response. As Harry left, she maintained her stare, turning herself to watch him as he left. She gave Harry the chills. Draco watched in amusement- he knew now that she knew.

"It's amazing. You've made a complete recovery Mr. Malfoy, I dare say it's a miracle!" Pomphrey said, scanning Draco with her wand.

"Black," Narcissa corrected.

"It's okay Mother, I don't mind."

At the sound of her son's voice addressing her, Narcissa rushed forward- tears in her eyes. She flung her arms around her child, hugging him tightly,

"I'm so happy for you Drake- so so happy." Draco blushed.

"Motherrrrrr, please." He groaned. Quickly, Narcissa composed herself.

"Yes, well, I'll let them check you out- make sure you're okay. I want to talk to you later though, I want to talk about this Draco. I'm serious."

"Yes, Mother."

"I'm going now to go buy you some new robes, these seem a little... large. You really should eat more." When no one was looking, she winked. Draco blushed harder.

"Yes, Mother." With that she was gone, dragging Snape with her.

"Well, Mr. Mal-Black... Draco, you may leave whenever you're ready. Do try to be here tomorrow for a checkup please," Pomphrey said, beaming with pride and the medical miracle she had helped with.

"Yes, Madame Pomphrey, I will." Draco replied, and with that- she was gone.

The only two left were McGonagall and Draco. She hadn't moved the entire time, just stood there, her hands folded in front of her, waiting.

"Draco-" She started to say, and then paused for a moment, looking pensive, "Zabini told us what-" she paused again, unsure of what to say. Then she leaned forward- pulling Draco into a tight hug, tears in her eyes, "thank you, Draco, for _everything_ you've done. You will have sanctuary here, as long as I live- I can promise you that." With that, she turned and left. Draco was grateful, *that* had been very uncomfortable.

Standing from the bed, Draco noticed Harry had left his books and school bag behind. Picking them up, Draco slung the pack over his shoulder and went in search for Blaise. He'd return the books later. First thing was to find Blaise, he had a few...words... he wanted to say to his fellow Slytherin. He'd also need his disillusionment charm strengthened. Draco could smell Harry all around him- thanks to the robes- and it made it easier for him to think clearly. The Veelan pull inside him was still calling but it was a numb pain- far in the back of his mind. He'd find Blaise, searching the castle room for room if he had to. It didn't take long to find him either, though Draco felt it had taken hours. All it had taken was waiting for lunch.

When Draco entered the Great Hall he had to pause. Everything had rearranged itself, all the house flags flying over one long table. That many students were gone. Draco paused, staring in shock a moment, before heading down to where Blaise was sitting... with the Gryffindors.

"Mind your fucking manners," he heard Harry hiss at some of his own housemates who had stopped to stare at Draco as he approached. If Draco hadn't been a Veela he wouldn't have heard them, so he pretended not to have. Blaise was sitting next to Longbottom, staring cautiously as Draco neared.

"Zabini- glad to see you're well. In one piece," he sneered so that only Blaise could hear him, a fake smile plastered onto his face.

"DRAY! Come, have a seat! The food's good- though the company is lacking."

Draco took a seat next to him, leaning in closely to snarl, "I'm going to fucking shred you."

"Ah! Well, good to know you made your recovery *mate*!" Blaise said, his eyes wide and letting Draco knew that he knew. Frustrated, and not willing to skin Zabini where he sat, not in front of everyone, Draco chose not to reply. Or kill him. Though it wasn't because he wasn't considering it.

"Nice robes." Blaise whispered sarcastically.

"Go fuck yourself." Draco snapped back. Then he realized he still had Harry's pack and books,

"oh, I almost forgot. Harry, you left these in the infirmary, thought I'd repay you a bit for helping Pomphrey and bring them to you," Draco said, passing the bag to Hermione to hand to Harry. He smiled genuinely back at Draco.

"Thank-"

"Harry?! We on a first name basis with the git now?!" Ron barked, trying to sound agitated through a mouth full of food.

"Ron!" Hermione and Harry chastised together. Ron just rolled his eyes back at them.

"whatever."

"So," Hermione said, still glaring at Ron but trying to change the subject, "where do you all think Prof- Headmaster McGonagall has been all day?"

"I saw her briefly in the infirmary before they released me." Draco offered, an attempt to be friendly.

"Yeah, she was there right before I left- why? Has she been missing?" Harry asked, interested.

"Well, last night at dinner, she rushed out when Hagrid came back. At a dead run mate," Seamus answered.

"We all know she doesn't run anywhere, and she was still gone this morning too," Ron added.

"Where did you two go Blaise?" Hermione asked.

"Er-" Blaise struggled for an explination that wouldn't be questioned.

"He was in the infirmary when we got there," Harry interjected, grabbing a roll and biting into it. Draco shot him a grateful smile.

"Guess I just panicked," with that, Blaise shrugged and tried to look sheepish- a look he wasn't good at, "Dray and I grew up together, I've never seen him like that." Then he also shot a smile at Harry.

"I suppose that makes sense, " Hermione said, her look thoughtful, "I've kind of freaked out over Harry and Ron before. Something is up though- she's acting too strange. Harry- did you find anything out about those creatures on the Pitch?" Harry shook his head. Draco and Blaise glanced at each other- slightly nervous. "Well, I think I've found a few books that might help. I'll have to get McGonagall or someone to sign a slip so that I can check them out of the restricted section. They're all about dark creatures and the ones with the most power. It took that one quite a bit longer to die from the killing curse than it should have- it was almost like it just passed out." Draco had thought a lot about that too, why hadn't he died? He'd have to find those books before Granger for sure. It was then he'd noticed that Longbottom had his hand on Blaise's thigh. Draco spit the pumpkin juice he was drinking back into his cup- choking. Everyone turned to look at him.

"You alright?" Blaise asked, patting Draco's back while he spluttered. Composing himself and looking indignant, Draco shot him a glare.

"I'm fine, thanks," he croaked, then, when no one was looking he hissed at Blaise, "that's gross."

"Sod off." Blaise hissed back.

"Anyone want to play a game of Quidditch after lunch?" Ron asked, bored. Hermione glared and muttered something about no one ever going to the library. Harry, however, beamed,

"I'm in- Seamus?"

"Definitely- nothing to do with no Dean to hang out with." Seamus said.

"Me too." Neville said, finally joining the conversation.

"Guess I'll go too," Blaise added. Harry looked down the table,

"Draco? You *are* the only other Seeker."

"I'd hate to embarrass you Harry." Draco wasn't sure if he should go to the pitch or the library.

"Two against four then? I assume we're playing houses," Ron said, grinning, "Malfoy- you're gonna get stomped."

"Oh? Weasley, I wouldn't be so confident," he was definitely going now- challenge accepted.

"Actually, you know what? I'm going to cancel, maybe next time. I think I'll go to the library with 'Mione. I have permission right now to be in the restricted section and can help her out a bit. Sorry guys." Neville said, smiling apologetically.

"Two against three? Still not bad." Ron quipped.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: A Wizard's Debt**

Disclaimer: Still don't own HP

Warnings: Still slash- last warning for it guys!

Even though they could fly now anyway, Draco and Blaise still loved their brooms. They also loved the game of Quidditch. Draco sat quietly, well above the Pitch- waiting for the Snitch to show itself, occasionally diving to score with the Quaffle. It was acceptable, considering they only had two players. Blaise was exceptionally good at blocking and had kept the score pretty even- all things considered. Draco had only seen action with two bludgers. One had been dodged, the other successfully batted at Blaise's head. Each player, even Harry and Draco, had their clubs with them- it was the only way without taking both (they only used one) bludgers out of action all together.

Seamus and Ron cheered as they managed to score and Draco rolled his eyes. Harry grinned, having moved closer while Draco was looking for the snitch.

"You're gonna lose Malfoy!"

"Unfair odds Potter! Unfair!" Draco called back.

Then, suddenly, they both spotted movement in the distance. Turning quickly they tried to find it. The snitch floated steadily right above the announcer's stand. Behind it, running toward them, was Hermione Granger- a large book tucked under arm- Neville not far behind. Draco's heart leapt to his throat as both he and Harry dived in the same direction- though not for the same reason. Harry turned, the snitch in his hand, holding it high in the air. His friends and Blaise gathered around him cheering- but where had Draco gone?

"Granger- stop. Please, stop."

"Get away from me Malfoy, you- you- well you're up to something, that's what you are! I'm not going to let you hurt anyone!" Her voice was shrill, she was out of breath from running. Neville was quickly catching up.

"You can't do this to me Granger! DAMNIT! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

"And why not? You could be VERY dangerous!" Hermione drew her wand, sticking it to his chest, "I said get. away. from. ME!"

"You have to let me explain, please, just..."

"Hermione! Hermione! Stop it!" Neville said, trying to pull her arm away. Hermione pushed him back, away from her.

"You don't know him Neville!"

"I do! Hermione, please, listen to me- I do know him. Blaise told me everything. Hermione- stop. It's not yours to tell!"

"Zabini! So he *is* the Magiodrago! I have to warn the others!"

"NO!" Draco roared, "stop it Granger, you idiot. Stop this now! You- you owe me a wizard's debt Granger. YOU FUCKING OWE ME! I saved your life! I'm calling in your debt to me Granger!" Draco put his wand to Hermione's head, " You will NOT say a word about me being a Veela- not one fucking word to anyone but me, until I say!" Hermione paused at this.

"I'll find a way Malfoy- I will." With that, she lowered her wand. Draco had already put his up. The rest of the group was fast approaching.

"Granger- Hermione, please. Please, I am begging you, just let me explain. I'm sorry- for every thing I've done- just please let me explain all of this first. We'll go to the library, I'll tell you everything- I know you know spells to tell if I'm lying- I'll even take a truth serum. Just please, let me explain first! I wouldn't beg YOU, of all people, if I had any other choice."

"Fine. FINE MALFOY- but we're going. Now." The group was quickly approaching.

"Dray! Potter caught the damned snitch! Get on your game!" Blaise yelled, running up to them.

"Draco- where'd you go? One second you were behind me, the next- gone." Harry added. Pulling up the rear was Ronald Weasley,

"ready to eat those words Malfoy?"

"Good game Weasley, Finnigan. Blaise- shut up. Harry, sorry, I saw these two racing down here and I thought there might have been trouble-"

"And you didn't yell for us Draco? Hermione are you okay?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Yes, Harry, I'm fine. I may have found something useful though- it's very complicated though. It involves... potions to some extent. I thought Mal- *Draco* here would be able to assist me in figuring out what it all means."

"You were running for that?" Ron asked, suspicious.

"Well yes, Ronald, it's very exciting you see. It's spans back over centuries of time- well before most of our modern day potions and spells were involved. If you can recall our first year Potions class with Snape, you'll all remember tha-" Ron held up his hand to stop her, and interrupted,

"alright, 'Mione, alright- we get it."

"Guys- it really is exciting. You see, back then there were many more magical creatures-"

"Hermione, do you know what they are exactly?" Harry asked.

"Well, no, not exactly. Not yet, that's what I needed him for." Hermione said, spitting the word 'him'. It was Harry's turn to interrupt her,

"okay, well you two go to the library and figure it out- I'm going to go see if I can find McGonagall and see if anything has changed. I'll meet you guys down there."

"Ron?" Hermione gestured, asking if he would go.

"Not today 'Mione, I'm going to stay out here with Seamus and practice some more." Ron said, sending a grin at Draco, "not that we need it"

"I'll go with you Harry, if you don't mind," Neville said and then paused, "Blaise?"

"Lead the way Potter- lead the way."

Hermione collapsed into the nearest chair, glaring at Draco.

"Spill it Malfoy." Draco drew his wand and waved it around them.

"Muffliato," he whispered, then he looked at Hermione, "so no one *else* finds out anything else."

"Fair enough. Go." Hermione said, gesturing with her hand for him to hurry up.

"You could have been a Slytherin Granger- could have been a good one. That was smooth what you did back at the Pitch."

"Yes well, no one ever wants to play the what-Hermione-learned-today game. Now, stop stalling. Speak."

"Watch it Granger," Draco snarled, "you don't really mean shit to me, you will speak to me with respect. Now, moving on, I supposed you found out that I'm a male Veela?"

Hermione nodded.

"yes... well, I don't know a lot about it... except what my mother told me before... before we were captured. Male Veela's are very rare- there hasn't been one for centuries. Veela's- the females, only give birth to other females- it's been this way for hundreds of years. Occasionally one is born with no Veela attraction- kind of like a squib. She had expected that I would be that way, when she found out that I was male. As you saw, male Veela's can transform into what's called a true Veelan form- I didn't expect what happened either by the way. I'm not sure how to control that just yet. Though, don't worry, I'm still the same person- even in that form. We still look like the Veela women in hair and skin color, and we still have mates. Female Veela's, however, don't always find their mates- the wizarding world is large you know. This doesn't really effect them, they can lead normal semi-happy lives without their mates (my mother seems to have)- though they will be unable to reproduce-"

"Then where did you come from?"

"I don't know Granger, my mother refuses to speak of my biological father."

"You're not a Malfoy?"

"No. I'm not a Malfoy. Great powers of deduction there. I expect papers any day from the Ministry, letting me know I've been disowned and disinherited. Mother expects me to go by Black then. Anyway... male Veela's have what's called bondmates. Each and every one of us is born with a mate. We have to find that mate. It isn't hard, there's sort of a pull, like a sixth sense, that guides us to them. We can also smell them, and sense when they're in danger. If we do not bond with that mate, completely, we will die. If our mate rejects us, we will die. We have six months from the day we find them to complete the bond. That's not even written in stone though, Mother only believed it was six months- she wasn't positive. Male Veela's- and female's alike- would willingly give up their lives for their mates. We love them unconditionally, follow them anywhere, they're apart of our very being. If our mate dies, before or after we bond- even if it's before we meet them- we also die. It's an all encompassing, powerful magic- unlike any other. Except for maybe the Magiodrago. That's what Blaise is. Directly translated, it means 'Dragon Eater'... what. are. you. doing?!"

Hermione was now furiously scribbling away on a piece of parchment, tongue stuck out slightly to the side in concentration.

"I'm taking notes- continue."

Draco just stared at her.

"You need real help Granger, I would pay for you to go to a therapist-"

"Just continue Malfoy."

"Whatever. So, the Magiodrago and the male Veela, have a certain bond. We work very well together like a clownfish and an anemone. They're very rare as well, if not rarer than male Veela. We used to be very prominent. The Magiodrago- Blaise- have mates as well, and will also perish without them especially if their mate dies- though it takes years and years without the mate's death- depending on the power of that particular one. It's also harder for them to find their mates, even though Blaise has succeeded. Their mate's are bound to them as much as their mate is to them. It goes both ways. Even though they can deny them and the bondmate survive easily. Mangiodrago's, dragon eater's are said to have swallowed all the knowledge of dragon's and can interact with them peacefully. Also, they always take the shape of a dragon- just like Blaise did- though the dragon may be different for each individual. Male Veela's- I think- all look something like me."

With that, Draco sat down, almost collapsing in his chair. Hermione continued to scribble, pausing only to look up at Draco- appearing to be checking to make sure he was still there- before continuing again. Finally, she broke the silence,

"your mate- do you know who it is?" Draco nodded.

"*bondmate* Hermione. Females have mates. I have a bondmate."

"Bondmate then. Who is it?"

"I don't think that's important." Draco said in his laziest drawl.

"Oh, but it is, I need to determine if you're dangerous or not." Hermione shot back.

"Fine. It's Harry."

"HARRY POTTER?!"

"No. The other Harry, Granger, really?!"

"Sorry. So Harry is your bondmate. Does he know?"

"No! No, he doesn't. I don't want him to either."

"Why not?"

"Because, Harry is... I don't know, he's just got a big heart I guess..." Hermione smiled softly and nodded, "He just... I don't want him to bond with me because he doesn't want me to die."

"You know, it figures. Harry has all the weirdest stuff happen to him. We can't get through one year without something strange." Hermione said with a big smile. "Though, Draco- you never know with Harry. He might want to. Don't you at least want to find out?"

"No. I- if he rejected me- I'd die. I can't protect him if I'm fucking dead."

"True. But you'd still have the same amount of time to protect him if you didn't tell him. At least that's how I understand it."

"I'd just be weakened more, I guess. I don't know."

Hermione gasped, so startled that she sat back. She was now staring at Draco, her mouth gaping open- as if he had two heads. Afraid that Harry was behind him, Draco spun around. They were still alone.

"What? What is it?"

"You... you're face..." Hermione whispered. The disillusionment charm had worn off. Draco closed his eyes, tired.

"It was a charm, that truth telling spell you didn't think I saw must have reacted with it. Please, can you put it back?"

"I can try," Hermione said, pulling out her wand, when she was finised she sat back down. "what happened to you?"

"Voldemort and his Death Eaters happened to me. They wanted to give me the Dark Mark though I never wanted it. They somehow discovered that I wasn't pureblooded. They were just going to kill me, then they discovered Blaise... I guess Voldemort thought- with two creatures as powerful as us suddenly popping back into existence when we should be extinct- that he could use us in the war. He... they... tortured us for a long time, trying to turn us. Anyone else would have turned but we had already come of age- we could both sense our mates. I suppose, looking back at it now, every single thing I've done from that point forward has been some subconscious pull to please Harry."

"Even when you didn't know him?"

"Yes. To a Veela, they've always known their mate, whether they've been introduced or not."

"How did you survive the killing curse?"

"That's still a mystery to me- I honestly don't know." There was a long pause before Hermione said,

"I still think you should tell Harry, Draco. He deserves to know."

"No. You saw my face right? Well he has too. No one will want that Hermione. No one. I'll not be pitied by him, I won't."

"Draco..."

"NO! I'll not let him bond with me out of pity- or just to keep me alive. A life, for me, Hermione- is nothing. NOTHING- without the real love of my bondmate." Draco was angry, slamming his fist into the table, "and you won't tell him either. You owe me. He doesn't need any more stress."

"Draco, I can't keep this kind of secret from Harry, please- don't make me do this. There's got to be a way around it."

"No. No way. Just know Granger, that as long as I am breathing, as long as I can I will be close. You won't always see me, but I'll never be far from him. I *will* protect him, I will be there until I die. You won't see me then either."

Hermione nodded, biting her lip.

"And if I can figure out a way to tell him, a way that he can know- so that you know he's not just pitying you or just... being Harry, I guess, what then?"

"If you can do that Hermione, I will praise your name for the rest of my days. If you could just give me a chance, tell me what to do- say my name and I'm there. I've done nothing but think about it since I realized he was mine."

"You really love him don't you? You're willing to die- probably painfully- just to keep him happy and unknowing?"

"I'd give him anything."

"I *will* figure this out Draco. Harry needs someone willing to stand beside him through all this mess- he needs someone more than Ron and I... I know he has to be lonely, though we all do our best. I will always look out for Harry too Draco, as will the people that really know him." Hermione chose this moment to stand, gathering her books and papers, holding out her free hand she added, "welcome to the ranks, Draco Black. We can use everyone we get."

Draco never thought he'd be so happy (and flattered) to reach out and shake Hermione Granger's hand.

"Hey! It's almost time for supper. Let's go get something to eat, shall we?" holding her arm out for the blonde to take. Draco latched his arm in hers, and grinned,

"what a lovely idea Ms. Granger, I gladly accept!"

"You know, Draco," Hermione whispered conspiratorially as they walked along, "if you and Harry bond, we should really start trying to all get along." Draco hummed in agreement, keeping his senses open for anyone who might hear them. "It might also be best for you to try to make up for stuff you've done in the past..." he nodded again.

"Any ideas on that?" he asked

"Not just yet- though I'll let you know."

When they entered the Great Hall, Draco chose to sit across from Hermione. Everyone was there except for Harry. Hermione looked around.

"Anyone seen Harry?"

"I went to check on him, still in McGonagall's office I suppose." Ron said, eyeing Draco suspiciously. Hermione looked hard at Draco, who just smiled and turned to look at the doors. Hermione shifted her glance as well- just in time to see Harry walk through. Hermione turned to look back at Draco and she smiled.

"Well? Did you find out anything new?" Hermione asked as Harry approached. It was that moment that Draco realized that the only place to sit, near his friends, was beside him. He jerked his head to look down at his plate, up at Hermione who was smiling sugarly sweet at Harry, then back to his plate.

"No sign of those things yet- I really want to know what they were. She seems to be in a really good mood though. Which is weird, because she thinks she's definitely going to have to send everyone home," at that, all of Harry's friends turned to stare at him, mouths gaping. Harry nodded, "there really aren't enough students here to do what they need to. Death Eaters are attacking in so many places- the Ministry keeps making more and more excuses. Lots of other schools are shutting down. Durmstrang caught fire even. She's considering calling it an elongated fall break. We'd all be invited back, next semester."

"Where would you go Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly. This peaked Draco's interest greatly.

"Well I guess I'd stay here with McGonagall-" Ron spluttered and interupted Harry quickly,

"nonsense mate, you're always welcome at the burrow!" Harry smiled back at Ron, pushing his food around his plate. He glanced up at Hermione, then back to Ron and to Draco and Blaise.

"I've been invited to go home, to my home. My birthday will be this fall you know... I'll be of age."

"And you'll inherit...?" Hermione stopped, leaving the question open. Draco was confused, he looked from a very sad Hermione to an about to cry Harry. What was going on? He glanced at Blaise for a hint but he just shrugged. Harry pushed his plate back with a sigh.

"I... I just need to go get some fresh air. I'll see you in the common room tonight." Hermione nodded understandingly. Draco stared at her, boring his eyes into hers- trying to figure out what was happening. Harry stood, and paused, looking down at Draco, "Draco... McGonagall asked me to talk to you. You can come with me or I can find you tomorrow if you'd like? You must be tired."

"No. I am exhausted, but I'll come with you. There aren't a lot of Slytherins down there tonight, you may need someone else anyway." Draco said, glancing over his shoulder at the other end of the single table in the great hall.

Hermione pulled a book from her bag, holding it out toward Draco,

"In case I don't see you again tonight- here's the book you check out Draco. Take it." Not wanting to set off any suspicion, Draco sneered, took the book and nodded,

"why thank you Hermione. I hadn't realized I left it."

As they walked out of the Great Hall, Draco took advantage of Harry's bad mood to peer at the book, 'A History Of Veelas'. There was a small piece of parchment bookmarking... the first page? That's unusual, Draco thought, slipping the ragged piece of parchment from between the pages and putting the book in his robe. Unfolding it he found that, as he suspected, it was a note. Had she wrote that sitting at the table? She really should have been in Slytherin- he hadn't noticed a thing. Draco smirked to himself and opened the parchment only to read Hermione's neat scrawl appear slowly and then disappear- _what if he didn't know you were going to die?_ Draco stopped, waiting for more to appear. There was nothing else. He stood there, rooted in place- just staring at the parchment. He was doing his best to keep from running back to the great hall to hug Hermione. She truly was a genius and he never thought that would cross his mind. Why hadn't he thought of that?

"Draco? What's that you've got there?" Harry asked, having noticed Draco had stopped he'd returned to make sure he was okay.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Would You Go With Me?**

"Draco? You okay? What's that you've got there?" Harry asked, having noticed Draco had stopped he'd returned to make sure he was okay.

Draco looked up at him, and turned the paper for Harry to see-

"Nothing, just an old piece of parchment. Found it in the book. Where are we going?"

"I'd like to walk out by the lake for a while, if you don't mind?"

"No, I love the lake, I'd enjoy it." Draco smiled. Harry didn't say another word as they walked down to the water side, and Draco didn't want to push him. They sat down at the waters edge in a comfortable silence, staring at the stars reflected in the water.

"McGonagall says you're to be trusted- she says you're safe." Harry broke the silence.

"Well, I'll have to remember to thank her," Draco said, sounding sarcastic though he didn't mean to. Harry glanced at him questioningly, "sorry Harry, I'm not feeling well."

The pull was back. His bondmate was in a great deal of pain, emotionally, and it was Draco's job to try to find a solution though he didn't know how.

"Would you rather go inside?"

"What? No! The lake is beautiful. Besides, I think the fresh air is helping."

"Oh." Harry said, and there was another long silence, "you know, Draco, I like you. I mean, like this. You're not so bad after all. Everything around this place seems to be crashing down and you've been a welcome distraction. I think you'd be a good friend." Harry had said this rather quickly, never once looking away from the lake.

"Thank you- you're not at all what I thought you'd be like either, Harry..."

"Do you have anywhere to go when the school closes?"

"Not really. I imagine we... Mother and I, will stay here."

"I haven't seen her much."

"No, she's out with Aunt Rose most likely buying me new things- your robe is all I've got right now, till she gets back. Mum isn't around much, we're not a very... emotional sort of family."

"Oh, well you can keep it as long as you'd like. Listen, McGonagall said to invite you- well I asked her if I could- invite you to my house. It's not much, kinda dark and scary really. I'll be inheriting it from my late Godfather's estate."

"I'm sorry to hear that Harry, has he been gone long?"

"Not too long, just last year... I'll tell you about it later." Harry said, trying not to cry.

"I'm a good listener Harry, just so you know. Living in the dungeons and with Lucius, you learn to listen carefully. It might save your life."

"So... do you want to?"

"I'd love to Harry, that would be fantastic." Suddenly Draco sat straight up, listening. Harry drew his wand, turning to see what Draco was hearing. He couldn't see anything.

"What is it?"

"That oaf the groundskeeper, Hagrid. He scared me to death." Draco said, releasing his breath.

"Oy! Who's over there?" Hagrid called, Fang at his side. Draco stood, holding out his hand to help Harry up.

"It's me Hagrid- Harry!"

"Oh! Harry, who's that yeh got with yeh?" Draco introduced himself.

"Draco- we spoke earlier?"

"I know who yeh are boy! Come here, come here- don't yeh know it's too late to be out by the lake boys?"

"Sorry Hagrid, I was just thinking about Padfoot. I invited Draco to come with me over the... break, if it happens." Hagrid hugged Harry tightly and then looked over at Draco who stood there, looking quite regal even though he wasn't dressed well, nor had he had a shower yet. Hagrid teared up,

"Come, come boys, have some tea at my place, come on now. Fang! Lead the way!"

As the half giant lumbered off in front of them Harry looked over at Draco and leaned in, whispering,

"don't eat any cake or cookies."

"I'll take your word for it." Draco said, eyeing Hagrid carefully. Once inside Hagrid poured the tea and handed them their cups. Draco sniffed his suspiciously, causing Harry to nearly choke on his.

"Harry, please. Have a seat! Yer always welcome in my home! You too Draco- you know, I- I-" Hagrid teared up again and Draco began to panic. Please, Hagrid, please don't give me away. Harry looked on curiously from his over stuffed mismatched chair. Hagrid reached forward to hug Draco, almost causing him to spill his tea.

"Draco- having yeh in class, I thought you'd turn out to be a right git! Figured on yeh following old Lucius' footsteps'n here yeh are- saving us all from drownin' yeh are..." at this, Harry's head snapped up in attention what was Hagrid talking about? Hagrid released Draco, who remained standing, while Hagrid continued "Draco- I just wanted to thank yeh fer choosin me, it just warmed my heart."

"*I* didn't choose you Hagrid, *I* didn't know what to do, but I appreciate the gesture. Say, what kind of tea is this? It's delicious!" Harry scowled at Draco for this, he was obviously trying to change the subject- he hadn't drank any tea.

"Yeh know, I'm not sure. One of the house elves brought it to me." Hagrid replied, "I don't know if yeh have talked to anybody Draco, but he's doing well. He could even wake up now but Poppy's got him all sedated as such- can't say that I blame her..." at this Hagrid burst out crying. Draco looked miserable, like he was sitting on a hill of fire ants and Harry was staring him down.

"Harry," he blubbered, "I'm not meaning to ignore yeh. I'm surprised you've not been up there yerself!"

"Where? Hagrid? Who are you talking about?" Harry set his cup on the table next to his chair, standing, and Draco visibly paled.

"Oh. Ohhhh. I've gone and said too much again... I'm sorry Draco... I- I'm just gonna shut up." Hagrid said.

"No, who are you talking about Hagrid? What's going on?" Harry demanded. He had a feeling that this was one of the missing puzzle pieces. Draco grabbed his arm when Hagrid just shook his head in silence.

"Come on Harry, let's go talk about this."

"No," Harry said, jerking his arm from Draco, "what are you talking about Hagrid?"

"It's not that important Harry- I've already said too much..."

"It's a friend of mine Harry, please, can we go? It has to do with my being captured."

"Are *you* going to explain what's going on Malfoy?" Harry asked. The anger in his voice was like a slap in the face to Draco.

"Yes, I'll tell you. Just calm down and come on," Draco replied- his voice cool and clear. Harry nodded and followed Draco out and back up to the school.

It was looking to be a long walk in silence when Harry finally said something,

"Listen, Draco, I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm probably overreacting- I just don't like secrets, there's too many of them around here, I guess. I don't know, it's not been a good day I guess."

"It's okay Harry, I understand. Just... quit the 'Malfoy' shit, please. If we're going to be friends you've got to quit doing that."

"Yeah," Harry said sheepishly, "I can do that."

"Thank you. Now," Draco paused at the bottom of the entrance to Hogwarts, "it's almost past curfew. Do you know of any place we can go to talk? Without getting caught? Some place I could maybe stay the night? Doesn't have to be much, believe me, I just don't think I'm ready to go back to the Slytherin dorms quite yet... an empty classroom would even work."

Harry paused and thought for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, I do actually. I'll have to go get some things from my dorm first though, come on!" Harry grabbed Draco by his wrist and began pulling him along. He didn't know why he felt this way, it was kind of exciting. Becoming friends with Draco Malfoy was like meeting someone new, and something deep down inside Harry told him he could trust Draco. Even if no one else did.

They bound up the staircases, two by two, passing several second and third years who looked on, shocked to see the two together so late at night. When they approached the portrait of the Fat Lady Harry let go of Draco and grinned,

"you can come in if you want to, or stay, I won't be long."

"Where are we exactly?" Draco asked.

"Gryffindor dorms," Harry said, turning to the fat lady, "ice mice." With that the portrait swung open- the Fat Lady admonishing Harry for not coming to see her more often. Harry stopped just inside the door, "you coming or not?" Draco sighed and stepped into the common room. Hermione was curled up in a chair with some ugly cat, reading a book by the fire, Ron and Seamus playing a game of chess at the table in front of her. Draco noted how much warmer the Gryffindor dorms were compared to the Slytherin ones. They were definitely more rustic as compared to Slytherin's modern dwellings.

"Oy Harry, what'd you bring that arse here for?"

"RON! McGonagall vouched for him- are you really going to question her judgement? Are you?" Hermione snapped, closing her book. Ron looked over at Seamus for backup.

"I'm not in this. 'Mione has a point." Seamus said and then, moving a piece, "check." Ron grumbled something about how it 'wasn't fair' and went back to focusing on the game, apparently deciding to just ignore Draco who was now sneering at him.

"Okay, well, I'll be right back." Harry said, looking worriedly at Ron before he bounded up the stairs. Ron looked up to see him go and then back at Draco who looked rather uncomfortable, standing just inside the door.

"Malfoy- you're looking... slimy."

"Ron-"

"No, Hermione it's okay," Draco said, "I can take a compliment all on my own. I don't need your help," then to Ron, "thank you Weasley. I see you're still poor. That's good." Ron stood up, leaving his wand on the table beside the chess pieces.

"I'd say you look pretty poor yourself Malfoy- maybe worse."

"We'll see about that Weasley, I can change, isn't that your only set of clothes?"

"No, I have a set for parties too. Ferret."

"Weasel."

"Just a moment, Malfoy," Ron said, looking like he had just realized something. He turned back to the table. Draco reached inside his robe to grab his wand, suspicious. Ron leaned over and moved another chess piece. Then, grinning at Seamus, "check. mate."

"Too mad those aren't marketable skills, maybe Du-McGonagall will pay you to clean toilets," Draco said, grinning. Seamus was staring at the board, making a face that was reminiscent of a guppy.

"And being evil is a marketable skill?" Ron asked, turning to Draco. Draco quickly swept across the room, appearing to almos float, like Snape. He never broke eye contact with Ron and Ron never once flinched or reached for his wand. Draco came to a stop behind Seamus and then, leaning over, he took one of Seamus' pieces and moved it forward.

"Check. Mate. Every thing about me is marketable Weasel."

Ron just stood there, staring, mouth open. Seamus pumped his fist in the air and let out a whoop of joy.

"What now Ron? What now? BOOM!" He gloated, loudly. Then- Harry yelled- causing everyone to start. Everyone but Draco. He was already at the bottom of the stairs. He took them two and three at a time- not even bothering with the banister.

"Granger?!" He roared, Hermione was at the bottom of the stairs with Ron now.

"To the left!" Hermione yelled back, understanding what Draco wanted.

A/N: SOoooo, what do you guys think? Review review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Time to Skin the Dragon**

Draco burst through the door of the Gryffindor boys room, the Veelan form inside him threatening to take shape. He let out a slight snarl and slowed. Harry stood toward the back of the room, wand in his hand, pale and staring at Neville who was sitting on a bed, holding a pillow to his bare chest and gaping at Harry. Drawing his wand, Draco moved forward- his senses tingling. Something very powerful- and dark- was in the room... but where?

"Harry-" He said quietly, looking around, checking every shadow with his powerful sense of smell... the room reeked of... sex?

"What the hell was that about?" Ron asked, as he and Hermione entered, Seamus right behind them. Hermione pointed her wand around looking suspicious,

"Harry- are you okay?"

"Merlin, this is embarrassing...I'm fine guys. Got my things Draco... let's just... go."

Draco could smell where Harry was sweating now and he crossed the expanse between them before he could stop himself. The bed, the smell of sex, and Harry were too much for his Veelan side to handle immediately. The sly side of Draco kicked in instantly though as he managed to cover it up by smoothly saying,

"need me to carry anything?" Harry shook his head and swallowed, hard, giving Draco a look of bewilderment. He put his hand on Draco's shoulder and lightly shoved him towards the door.

"Nope. No, thank you- let's just... let's just go," he managed to croak out, and then under his breath so that only Draco would hear him, "go go go go go."

That's when Draco spotted him. He stopped dead, Harry almost running into him. Blaise was lying in the floor, between Neville's bed and Harry's- stark naked, a pleading look on his face. Neville was gaping at Draco, a similar look on his face. Harry had his hands on Draco's back- urging him to go. Draco beamed in the most evil way possible, seeing his chance for revenge on Blaise for what he'd done in the Infirmary. Blaise seemed to read his best friend's mind and shook his head violently.

"Okay, Harry, let's go then- Good day Neville," He said with a curt nod, then, looking at Blaise, "Good day Blaise."

Harry and Draco walked straight past Hermione and Ron who were staring at the now sitting up Blaise and Neville.

"Be back later-" Harry said to his friends who just nodded in response, not really hearing him. Then, as they went down the stairs to Draco, "that was really, really mean. Funny, but mean."

"I *told* you I'd get him back," Draco smirked. They continued to walk in amicable silence until finally Harry slowed near a blank wall.

"Hm...where are we going exactly?" Draco asked, looking around.

"I'll show you," Harry said with a smile, holding up his hand to signal Draco silence. He appeared to be thinking, concentrating on a wall. Draco worried for his bondmate's sanity briefly before a door appeared on the wall. Harry turned to grin at Draco but only received a single arched eyebrow in reply- Draco was rarely shocked by anything the old castle did.

"What is this?"

"The Room of Requirement. *If* you can find it, if give you everything you... require." Harry said, opening the door. The room had given him everything he'd wanted and things he hadn't thought of. It was basically a small flat, included a small kitchen, seating area, and bed. There were two other doors, Harry assumed one was another bedroom and a bathroom.

"Nice." Draco said, taking a quick glance around. Trying to avoid an uncomfortable silence, Draco dove straight into conversation, "so... tell me about this place we're staying?"

Harry grew quiet and his eyes seemed far off, as he took a seat in one of the nearby chairs. Great, Draco thought, here comes that uncomfortable silence. It was only a moment or two before Harry spoke.

"Grimmauld Place, it's not in the best shape right now, though I do want to fix it up. Everything's dusty..." Bells were going off in Draco's head. Grimmauld? Didn't he know that- then realization hit him.

"Sirius Black was your godfather?" Harry stared at him a moment and nodded.

"I thought he wanted to kill you Harry?"

"No, he was set up by a man named Peter Pettigrew- do you know him?" Draco nodded, he'd seen Pettigrew many times at the manor and had been struck by many of his hexes. He couldn't count the scars that had come from him.

Harry proceeded to tell Draco all about Sirius, Remus, his father and Pettigrew. Then there was another long silence before Harry said-

"If I could have anything in the world- other than the safety of my family and friends, I'd want him to pay for what he did. Is that bad, Draco? To want vengeance this badly?" Draco thought on this for a moment before speaking.

"I think, Harry, that vengeance can be a terrible thing, like war. But sometimes it's not. War is necessary, sometimes, for freedom. Vengeance is necessary, sometimes, for justice. They're not always good, but, sometimes they are. They're both also natural reactions for humans."

"I'd never thought of it that way, thank you."

"No, thank you, for letting me know that mother and I aren't the only black sheep in my family. I thought Sirius was as Dark as Aunt Bella."

"Tonks, I mean, Nymphadora- she's a blast."

"Yes, I'd forgotted about Nymphadora- she'd been disowned. I think I've met her once or twice in public places. I don't know that I'd use the words 'a blast' to discribe her."

"Draco!" Harry admonished.

"Hermione!" Draco shot back. Harry paused for a moment before bursting out in peals of laughter.

"Oh Merlin, I do sound like her don't I? Sorry 'bout that. Don't mention that to Ron, he'd die!"

"Hm. Don't see myself conversing with Weasley a great deal." Harry looked a bit perturbed at this, and Draco added, "we seem to have come to a mutual agreement in your common room earlier though."

"Oh? What was that?"

"That we dislike eachother and I'm a far better person." Draco said, giving Harry a wild smile. Harry grinned back,

"well you didn't kill each other, that's good enough I suppose. At least you and Hermione are doing better. Oh, that reminds me, did you and Hermione find anything in the library?"

Draco blanched and looked around the room. Spotting the two other doors, he smiled.

"Sort of- so, where do you think those doors lead to?" Draco stood, and quickly crossed the room. He knew he was running from Harry, but he hoped Harry didn't know it. Grabbing the door and swinging it open Draco saw a lavish bathroom. "Wow- this room doesn't skimp on luxury, this reminds me of the summer home we visited when I was a child!" Then, turning to the other door, Draco peered in to find a closet larger than most bedrooms. "I think, Harry, that this room is focusing on me, this closet is huge. I'm sure when Mother comes back she'll have more than enough to fill-" Draco had turned to find Harry standing right behind him. His arms were crossed over his chest, his lips pressed tightly together. Draco backed into the wall, though Harry had given him plenty of room.

"Draco- I feel like you're hiding something, changing the subject. This isn't the first time. If those creatures have something to do with me, I need to know. Death Eaters and Voldemort do their best-"

"No, they weren't trying to attack you- we were helping you."

"We?!"

"Can we sit and talk about this? Please?"

"I don't know Draco- what the bloody hell is this we shit?"

"Please, Harry, just have a seat again. I'll tell you what's going on, I swear I will. Please, just sit. You're making me nervous as hell."

"Fine." Harry bit off, sitting down. "Go."

Draco started to sit and then stood back up and began to pace. He wasn't sure where to start- how to tell his bondmate that he was... what he was. Then, Hermione's written words went through his mind. What if he didn't know? Draco mentally made a note to hug her later.

"Voldemort didn't start out to capture me, he started out ready to give me the Dark Mark, like Lucius. Something though, something caused him to find out that my mother had been unfaithful to my father, that I'm not a Malfoy- that I'm not pureblooded. My mother, Narcissa, she's a Veela, Harry. Normally, when Veela females have male babies, they're just... wizards, or something like a squib. I'm not though, I'm a Veela male-"

"Pfft. Bullshit, Malfoy, I looked into it during the Triwizard tourney- there are only females."

"No, Harry, not true. There are Veela males, though it's exceedingly rare. There hasn't been one in centuries. I don't know why, or how, I got here. Veelan males aren't much like our female counterparts. I can change to a 'true Veelan form'. Curses and spells don't work well on me, not unless cast by someone very talented. They captured me then, they realized my full potential and tortured me for days, trying to turn me. Apparently, Voldemort was in an outrage that I wasn't a pureblood. He dove into everyone's histories. Blaise's father was killed, but they kept Blaise. Apparently, due to some freak gene centuries ago - he's a Magiodrago, the other creature you saw. We honestly have *no* idea why we're like this, it's not normal. They tortured him along with us. Then Uncle Sev- my godfather- found us in the dungeons, chained and nailed down. Having watched us both grow up, he couldn't bear it. He betrayed the Dark Lord and freed us. We ran and were seperated. I thought he'd been killed, and my mother too. We fled as quickly as we could and hid, going from place to place, trying to hide forever. We hid in caves, abandoned houses, barns, whatever we could find. Every time we set up wards to try and be safe, they'd find us soon after and we'd flee again. It was like some force was leading us away right before the Death Eaters struck wherever it was we were. We were too weak to do much, even with special healing abilities and the potions I managed to make, to change- so we didn't know we could. Our change, I believe, is special. It's connected to our mates directly." Draco stopped, trembling. He'd let it all spill out so fast.

"Mates?" Harry questioned. Draco could see the realization forming in the very back of his mind.

"Bondmates. We litterally live to protect them. Once we hit our adult birthday we feel the need to find them very strongly. Though that same feeling is there are whole lives, it doesn't take full effect till we hit adulthood. Then we feel a sort of pull, to go and find our bondmate. We protect them, provide for them, love them. I suppose if we're trying to protect them, sense they're in danger, or just to show off we make the change. I couldn't help it the night on the Pitch Harry, it just happened. I could smell the dirty little bastards and then when I saw them, I just changed and went into attack mode. I couldn't have stopped it if I wanted to. It's all consuming, a search and destroy sort of thing. That's why Voldemort wants us dead, he doesn't want to have to contend with our kind of power for the Light. If our mates were dark, he wouldn't have had to even ask us to join him. That's the majority of what I know, Harry, I'm sorry I hadn't told you yet. I didn't know how to say it exactly."

"Hermione was running to tell us, wasn't she?" Harry asked, realizing. Draco nodded.

"Am I the only one that doesn't know about this?" Harry asked angrily, why was he always the last one to find out these types of secrets?

"No, not at all. The adults know, McGonagall, Severus, Mother, Aunt Rose, and Hagrid. Neville, Blaise, Hermione and myself... and now you. That's it."

Harry suddenly blushed bright red.

"Blaise and Neville? They're... bondmates?"

"Yes, we can't be attracted to anyone other than our bondmates, it's not possible."

"You're okay with that? Blaise being homosexual?" Draco looked very confused.

"Why wouldn't I be, Harry? Blaise is my best friend, a brother in arms... homosexuality itself is rampant in the wizarding world."

"It is?"

"Yes. You never noticed? Finnegan and Thomas?" Harry shook his head no though he seemed to be realizing several homosexual couples he knew.

"Sorry, Draco, it's just that in the Muggle world, homosexuality is frowned upon. Pretty badly, people get killed for it even."

"That's disgusting." Draco said, looking ill.

There was another long pause, Harry was deep in thought. Draco didn't want to interrupt him- it was best to let it sink in. Draco pulled out the book Hermione had handed him and was flipping through it idly. A half hour passed before he spoke again, softly.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Which one were you?"

"Which what?" Draco asked, reading a passage in the book.

"Which... creature... or whatever, on the Quidditch Pitch?" Draco closed his book and set up, pulling his legs beneath him for comfort.

"The one that had the wings and talons you spoke of earlier."

"Oh."

"Oh?" Draco questioned, arching his eyebrows delicately.

"That was pretty fucking awesome. Seriously." Harry said, standing, "be right back." Draco beamed internally, like rays of sunshine from inside him threatening to burst out.

"Prett fucking awesome," he said to no one in particular, knowing Harry couldn't hear him in the bathroom or see him he allowed himself to smirk. When Harry came back out Draco audibly heard him gasp. Looking up from his book questioningly, Draco's heart sank to his stomach. Harry was staring at the single bed. He turned and ripped open the closet door- staring inside for a moment. Draco could almost hear him think; 'definitely a closet'. Then he searched the walls, most likely for another door. Then back to the bed. Then, finally, his eyes landed on Draco. Afterall, the room of requirement gave you what you needed. Grabbing the back of the chair he'd been sitting in earlier to steady himself- Harry stared. Draco wasn't sure if he preferred the staring or the anger from earlier.

Ever so slowly, Harry made his way around the chair to sit back in it.

"You okay?" Draco ventured, trying desperately to break the silence. Harry just stared. Draco raised his eyebrows in question.

"Draco?"

"Harry?"

"Who- who is uh," Harry turned bright red, "who's your bondmate?"

"Who do you think it is?"

"DON'T *toy* with me- who. is. it?"

"A rather fetching Gryffindor?"

"SayitDraco."

"You, Harry. Harry Potter. You're my bondmate," Draco snapped, irritated at the Gryffindor for being so angry with him. Harry looked like he might faint, all the color fading from his skin, Draco moved to him quickly and Harry jumped so he made sure not to touch him, "you okay?"

Harry just stared in response and slightly nodded.

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't exactly know how to tell you. What was I supposed to do? Just walk up and be like, oh hey Harry- I feel that we're supposed to be together- I'm a Veela and Voldemort's been trying to kill me. Just forget all the animosity we've had throughout the years because I'm in love with you, and take me now? Though I suspect that's something like how Blaise did it- I'm not so crass." Harry's eyes were as big as dinner plates now.

"You're-" Harry coughed to clear his throat a bit, "you're in love with me?"

"Well yeah, it's in my nature."

"You're sure? I mean you're sure it's me? You're in love with me?"

"Never been more positive."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. I knew it on sight at the Quidditch Pitch. I know you're smell. I can find you, relatively easily- by that pull I was talking about. It's like a magnet. It's also why you touched my wings without getting hurt. I can't hurt you Harry. You can hurt me, but I would die before I hurt you- it's just how I am. Don't be mad- please- it's not something I can help."

"Am I supposed to be in love with you?" Harry asked, thinking back to the dorms.

"No. You can reject me, feel nothing for me. I, however, can not stop it."

"Have you tried?"

"I seriously considered not telling you, had to swear Granger to secrecy. It's not something that can be stopped. At all. Though, if you'd like- I can go away. Just say the word, and I'll be gone. You don't have to do anything."

"Blaise and Neville... so soon?" Harry said, trying to remain coherent.

"Well, that's different. The Magiodrago's mate feels a strong bond to it. Neville is drawn to Blaise as much as Blaise is to him."

"I don't really know what to say, Draco, I'm sorry. This isn't something I know how to deal with. There are so many questions-"

"Ask me then, I'll tell you."

"You're... gay too?"

"No. I'm not homosexual. I only have one attraction. Just you. That's it. Forever... and I'm okay with that. To me, that's normal."

"Then- you want me?"

"Desperately."

"What is it that I would have to do for you? I mean earlier, you said that you'd do anything for your... bondmate... right?" Draco nodded. "So then what is it I'm supposed to do?"

"Nothing. If you chose to be with me, it would be enough. Though, there are benefits for me as well, besides that," Draco said, remembering a passage he'd just been reading, "you draw power and strength from me and I from you- not take power from eachother but sort of share it I suppose. Together, our magic bonds and builds upon one another. Also, if you're very close- preferably physical contact, I will heal much faster than normal, even being a male Veela and we heal vey quickly anyway."

"The infirmary- you... I..."

"You saved my life, yes," Draco said, smiling genuinely, "that's not the first time either. I suspect, though I'm not sure, that's how I survived the Killing Curse. When you reached out and touched my wings, our magic melded before my life slipped away. Basically you kept me here, like the spell only grazed me. I think. I really don't know but that's the theory. I'm not willing to try it again to find out."

"I can say no though right? You can't make me do anything?"

"No, I cannot. I can protect you, I can love you unconditionally, make you more powerful, spoil you... I can do just about anything for you, Harry- but I cannot make you reciprocate the emotion. Don't worry though, even if you don't return my feelings for you- that's really okay. It's what I do. If not being with me is what you want, I'm pretty much required to give it to you."

"What happens *if* I ended up feeling the same way?"

"I don't know, I would be deliriously happy with it I suppose- feel whole. To me, you're like a missing piece. However, I would know if you didn't. We wouldn't bond properly, I wouldn't feel whole."

"How do we bond? If it comes to that?"

"Sex is usually the preferred method actually." Harry paled at that.

"Draco... have you done anything for me specifically yet, besides protecting me on the pitch? Have we connected in any way?"

"Yes, I have. I considered keeping this away from you, like a secret. That way you wouldn't feel the need to go all Boy Wonder and pity me- I don't want nor do I need your pity. Also, though I didn't realize why I was doing it at the time, I got you a gift of sorts."

"A gift?" Harry asked, obviously confused.

"Yes, I litterally was on the edge of Malfoy property when I ran back into the Manor to get it. Something just drove me to go back and look, I didn't even know it was there till I found it. I suppose I was feeding off you even then, not even having known who you were."

"You risked your damned life, to get me a gift?!" Harry asked, increduously, "are you insane?!"

"People have questioned my sanity," Draco laughed, "you'll have to forgive me Harry- it's a pretty big gift. Probably the reason Blaise and I didn't get here more quickly. It was sort of... hard to move. Don't get all upset on me either, I didn't know you were my mate, nor did I know that I was doing it for you. Not then anyway, though I believe I can recognize the signs now. I suppose I could have been doing it for everyone as well, but to be honest," Draco sat back at this, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly, "I don't really care what everyone else does."

"I don't want a bunch of gifts, Draco. I mean it."

"Don't give me that, I have money to burn quite litterally. I'll buy you something if I want, though I promise to try and take it easy. Unless, you're rejecting me? If you're rejecting me as a bondmate, and telling me you don't want me to- then okay, I won't."

"If you're going to insist on gifts, then take any money you're going to spend on me, Draco, and put it to good use. I don't really know if I'm rejecting you- I need time to think about this. It *is* a lot to take in."

"Fair enough, take as long as you need. It's harder for me to see it from your side Harry, it's a natural as breathing for me. I will understand if you say no. I do ask a few things though, if you don't mind." Draco said, glancing at the ground. Harry turned to face him, curious. What could he want that he didn't have or couldn't get besides Harry's love?

"Sure, what's up?"

"Just, let me protect you, okay? I know, you're a big brave Gryffindor- but if you're under attack- if your life is endanger, stay close to me, okay? Just stay close. I know who you are, I know you'll have to fight. Allow me to stand beside you and fight too. It will help calm the Veela in me."

"This is your world too, I can't stop you from fighting for it...just don't get killed because of me, okay Draco? Is that it?"

"I'll do my best. Also, touch me every now and then," Harry went bug eyed at this and his mouth fell open, "Oh, stop looking at me like that Harry. I'm not being sexual, and I won't unless you want me too. I mean, just touch me, physical contact. Put your hand on my arm, anything, it helps to heal me and I haven't recovered fully from being captured- or the Quidditch Pitch. It will keep the Veela calm too, I'm likely to overreact given my natural temper and the Veela temper, and I don't want to hurt anyone over some stupid tiff with you. I don't know that that would happen, but still."

Harry sat and thought about it a moment before nodding his consent and smiling. Then, his bright green eyes lit up like Draco had never seen. He stared at Harry, unable to do anything but focus on his eyes,

"I understand the request for contact, Draco, just like that night in the Hospital Wing, it definitely makes sense to me. I'd be more than happy to help you get to full health, on one condition."

"Anything."

"I want to fly. I can fulfill two requests at once here," Harry bargained. Then with a sly grin Salazar Slytherin would have been proud of, "You want to know something about me? I love to fly- I don't care how, I just love to fly, it's a part of me. It would also give you the close contact you want- and now you've learned something else about me."

"You're asking me to... give you a ride? Is that why you were so entranced with my Veelan form? You want a ride?" Harry nodded, and seemed like a small child,

"Can you do that? Carry that much weight or..."

"Of course I can, what kind of question is that Harry? It's a powerful form. I'll fly with you any time you'd like. Don't expect anyone else to get carried though. Seriously. I'm not doing it. Anyone else risks getting sliced to pieces anyway."

"Deal." Harry said, grinning like a maniac.

"I'll circle the grounds then take you up to see what I got you, okay?" With that, Draco stood away from the couch so as not to damage it.

Draco stood and removed his robes, stripping down to his boxers and causing Harry to blush. A black mist seemed to ooze off of him, as he changed. It made it hard for Harry to see what was going on but what he could see looked painful. Draco showed no signs of pain. When it was over, Draco was gone and there stood his Veelan form. Harry finally got to get a good look at the thing that had saved his life. Draco had grown at least a foot- now towering over Harry easily. His wings were wrapped carefully around him, folded in on each other. Noticing Harry staring, Draco spread his wings to their full extent- preening. Harry guessed that the span was about twenty feet. His talons really were like a Buckbeak's, though these were settled at the end of very long fingers. They looked razor sharp. His legs were bent backwards like an animals, his feet extended. Harry realized that if Draco were to stretch himself out, he'd be around seven to seven and a half feet tall. He was quite a bit thinner now too. His skin looked scaly and a bluish gray, his body was full of sharp lines, though his shoulders were still pretty broad. His normally straight, aristrocratic nose was now hooked slightly, his gray eyes slanted and larger. His ears had a point to them now and his mouth reminded Harry of something between a human and feline. Draco straightened himself to a fuller heighth... was he showing off? Harry smiled and shook his head softly. Though, he did have to agree, Draco's Veelan form was impressive- a thing to behold and to fear.

Harry decided then to reach out and touch him, he was curious to what his skin felt like. He moved slowly, unsure of what the protocol was in this situation. Looking down at him, Harry's hand just inches from his chest, Draco stepped foward- connecting them. Harry gasped a bit. The skin wasn't rough at all, it was warm and smooth to the touch. It seemed to glow beneath Harry's hand. Startled, Harry pulled his hand back and glanced up at Draco who just tilted his head to the side. Harry's handprint was still there, though fading, like a warm hand on cold glass. Curious, Harry reached up to touch him again, moving his hand this time- sliding it along Draco's chest smoothly. The light smeared, leaving a sort of trail. Draco began to emit a sort of purring sound and seemed to relax quite a bit. Harry grinned,

"you're purring Draco." Draco shook his head in response, looking irritated. Then he leaned over and into Harry, his face inches away. Tilting his head up to meet the Veelan gaze, Harry smiled. Draco returned the smile and it was slightly startling. His teeth seemed normal except four sets of long, gleaming canines. Draco really was deadly.

Before he knew what was happening, Draco had lifted Harry into his arms, swinging him around to his back. Harry found the most comfortable place was right behind Draco's wings and he held onto them at the base near Draco's back. Wherever his fingers touched, glowed, and he made a note to question Draco about that later. Then, Draco moved quickly to a window Harry was sure hadn't been there before, and he lept. Movement on the ground felt something like what Harry imagined riding a large snake would feel like. He could feel the muscles shift and tighten beneath him as Draco's wings opened up, catching an updraft.

Draco soared around the castle, twisting and turning slightly to avoid different towers and one or two owls. Then he was climbing higher and dove straight down toward the lake before rising again, his poweful wings only needing to beat once or twice to lift. They circled the Quidditch pitch, turning almost completely sideways along some of the stands. He could feel Harry shaking and he slowed to focus. Harry was laughing, genuinely laughing. Draco decided then that they would have to do this again soon- he could live off of that sound.

Landing carefully, Draco latched himself to the side of one of the towers- digging his talons into the stone. Harry dove forward and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, frightened for a moment as Draco scaled the side of the tower, up to it's balcony and crouched there so Harry could dismount. They stood there for a moment, Draco returning to normal, Harry breathing heavily from excitement, his face flushed. Harry realized, as Draco changed, neither of them had thought to pick up the robes that had been discarded earlier. Sighing, Harry removed his, again. Handing them over, Harry playfully jabbed,

"Draco, I think you might be a nudist. You're going to have all my robes before this is over."

"Might be." Draco said, smiling suggestively. Harry blushed bright crimson, matching the red shirt he wore. That only caused Draco's grin to widen.

"That was... awesome, Draco. Purely amazing, thank you." Harry said and then, as if a last minute thought, Harry stepped forward to hug the blonde. Frozen in shock, Draco stood very still, then seemed to melt and flung his arms around Harry. It was nice being shorter than Harry again, he felt that his head was meant to rest on Harry's shoulder.

Harry patted Draco on the back in a very friendly gesture and pulled away, looking around,

"Hey, Draco, where are we?"

"Oh, remember? We're here for you to see what I've been keeping a secret."

"My gift?" Harry asked, frowning. It had to be kept in a tower? Why was this place so familiar.

"Yes, now, if you'd close your eyes, please-" Draco said, reaching for the door with one hand, Harry's hand with the other. Harry decided to amuse Draco, taking the offered hand and closing his eyes as Draco swung open the doors.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Surprise!**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone, they really help me to keep writing this! I'm glad everyone likes it!

Massacrerose: Thank you so much! I like Veela!Draco quite a bit but I'm trying my best to put my own spin on it. As for grammatical errors, I pride myself in being reasonably good at it. However, some do slip through and I don't have spell check or an editor :) I've been known to just give up on a fic for being rife with errors. Thanks!

OhMyFudgeCookies: Thank you, I love to write everything and anything so your review makes me really smile. I hope you're not quite dead yet, here's your next chapter! :D

LuvlyLadyLexi: If I had been drinking something when I read your review, I may have choked. LOL :X

Thanks everyone for reviewing, keep them coming!

Harry felt the warm rush of air from the castle as Draco pulled him through the door. He kept his eyes closed though, as Draco had requested, and his free hand out nervously so he wouldn't trip.

"Who the hell-" Harry recognized McGonagall's shocked voice.

"It's just Draco, Minerva. He's brought Potter with him." That was Snape.

"Oh, Dragon, I've looked for you everywhere!" That was probably Narcissa.

"Mr... Draco..." McGonagall again, her voice a warning. Draco cut her off.

"He deserves this, professor, and you know it. Do you all mind? I brought Harry here to surprise him, please? Give him some space?" Harry could hear them all backing away, and then Draco again, "Madame Pomphrey, will he-" Draco left the question unasked.

"Yes, any moment now. I've discontinued the dreamless sleep and calming draughts." Madame Pomphrey answered. Harry was confused and shifted from side to side. He felt Draco move closer and whisper,

"Open them now, Harry."

Harry glanced around the room, smiling at the people he knew. McGonagall was crying... or had been and was about to start up again. Even Snape looked tired and worn. Narcissa, however, was beaming a big happy smile at Harry. He grinned nervously back at her. Where were they? It took Harry only a second to recognize the place. Dumbledore's office.

"H-Harry, you've grown..." a raspy voice said behind him. Harry spun on his heal to see Albus Dumbledore, lying in a bed from the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomphrey beside him, tending to him. He was thin and looked ill but he was there. He was alive. His eyes twinkled brightly. Then, the world went black. The last thing he heard was Draco yell his name.

When Harry awoke he was in a nice warm bed. He stretched himself out, enjoying the relaxation. Then he remembered and sat up straight. He was back in the room of requirement. Draco was stretched out on the couch in the seating area- a book open on his chest, one hand hanging down to the floor.

"What a dream," Harry murmered, assuming they'd fallen asleep, talking, on the couch. Draco still had the same book. Draco growled in his sleep, a vicious and frightening sound and rolled over to face away from Harry. The next growl ended in a snarl and then a soft whimper.

Realizing that Draco was having a nightmare, and at least the Veelan part hadn't been a dream, Harry crossed the room to him and crawled up onto the couch, stretching himself out between the back cushions and Draco. It wasn't something Harry would have normally done, but Draco was asleep and that made it quite a bit easier. Not being in the bed made it easier for Harry as well, not as embarrassing. He smiled and pushed the hair out of Draco's face- getting a soft purr in response. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and nuzzled his face into Harry's neck, slinging his leg over the brunette possessively at the same time. Harry felt his whole body grow hot in embarrasment. Carefully, so as not to wake the blonde, Harry slid one arm under Draco's head and the other snaked around his shoulder before falling peacefully back to a now nightmare free sleep.

Draco awoke feeling more rested than he ever had. He smiled warmly and snuggled back into Harry, squeezing him a bit tighter. Draco's head snapped back, his eyes wide. Harry. Draco peered around to make sure it had been Harry to come to him, not vice versa. They were still on the couch, good. Sighing, Draco readjusted himself so that his head was on Harry's chest and listened to his heart beat for a moment, feeling his chest rise and fall. He wouldn't move from this spot until Harry made him, he didn't know when he'd get to do it again. So he just lay there, enjoying the moment. It didn't take long for Harry to wake, stretching languidly against him. Heat pooled into Draco's very stomach and a soft growl escaped his lips.

Startled, Harry shoved himself backwards, effectively shoving Draco off the couch and into the floor with a thud,

"Draco! I am so sorry, I guess I forgot where I was-" Harry said, jumping up to help the blonde, his face bright red. Draco gave him an irritated look, grabbing Harry's hand and coming to his feet.

"It's okay, I guess I know how you felt in the Hospital Wing now."

They stood there for a moment staring at each other, each unwilling to breach the subject of the couch. Suddenly there was a strong feeling of powerful magic accompanied by a soft pop and before Draco could think he was grabbing Harry, pulling him behind him and snarling viciously, his wand aimed carefully at the kitchen. Peering over Draco's shoulder, startled, Harry began to laugh and couldn't stop. A very small house elf- Harry believed her name to be Lacey- was standing there. She had brought them breakfast. Her eyes were huge, her body trembling violently. With a loud shriek and another pop she was gone. Harry doubled over, clutching his side.

"It's *not* funny," Draco said, looking indignant.

"No-" Harry gasped, trying to regain his composure before doubling over again, "it's hilarious. Absolutely hilarious. You-" he gasped again, tears in his eyes, "you- weren't kidding were you? You'll protect me from *anything*!"

Draco pouted and went to sit down to eat, ignoring Harry who quickly composed himself.

"Aw come on, you're not mad are you Draco? It was funny."

"Hm. Funny." Draco said, eating some fruit. Harry sighed and sat down, filling his own plate.

"So, uh, this morning..." Harry said, refusing to make eye contact with Draco.

"What about it?"

"I'm sorry. You were having a nightmare I think and I had woke up from one. I just wanted to help..." Harry mumbled, stuffing eggs into his mouth. Draco sighed.

"Harry, don't. Just don't."

"Don't what?" Harry asked, mouth full of food. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Don't talk with your mouth full for one, secondly- don't make this awkward. Don't apologize. I enjoyed it, more than you know. Anytime you want to say something to me- anything at all, any time you want to touch me or snuggle, or whatever it is you want to do. Do it. I'm not going to get mad, I'm not going to get embarrassed, I'm the one that wants this- remember that. Even if it's just friendly, I want it." Harry blushed furiously at that. Smiling, Draco stood and went to the bathroom to shower.

When Draco emerged he was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, his disillusionment charm gone. Harry was sitting on the bed, looking through what appeared to be a photo album. He turned to Draco, smiling-

"Hey, Draco, I want to show you some...thing." He stopped, bright red again. He hadn't noticed how toned Draco was till now. His skin was still damp- his hair mussed and sticking out in every direction.

"What?" Draco said, opening the closet and emerging in a pair of pants, the rest of his school uniform draped over his arm. That was when Harry noticed and he couldn't help but crossing the room to Draco quickly, grabbing him by the arm. He moved Draco back and then forward, looking him over. Draco wrenched his arm free. "If you're checking me out Harry, you're doing it wrong."

"No, Draco, look, your scars, they're..."

"Terrible, I know. Can you please not look at me like this?" Draco said, looking hurt and turning his back to Harry. Harry swallowed and seemed frustrated.

"Draco. Really? You're going to get self conscious with me *now*? Stop that."

"No, Harry, you stop. I really and truly do not appreciate you being anywhere near me like this, I'm horrendous."

"DRACO! Will you just shut up a minute? Please? Your scars, are fading if I'm not mistaken. Would you just look at them?" Draco stared wide eyed at Harry and then raced to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. When he emerged this time, Draco was fully dressed now. His disillusionment charm back on. He came to sit next to Harry on the bed and reached out to touch his arm.

"I'm sorry Harry, I just don't want you to find me unattractive... I believe you were right though, it's too soon to tell."

"What's causing that?" Harry asked, rolling on his side to look at Draco. He swallowed hard. Draco really was fetching. He wasn't sure how he hadn't noticed it before. He obviously took great care in his appearance and looked very noble right now. His tie was still loose, and he didn't have robes on yet, giving himself a sort of casual look.

"You most likely. We've had a lot of body contact over the past fourt eight hours."

"Me? I can do that? How?"

"I told you, you have the capability of healing me just by being close. Now, what was it you wanted to show me?" Harry smiled, his look pensive as he rolled over to the bed, motioning Draco to join him,

"flop down here and see."

"I don't *flop*," Draco said, stretching out onto his stomach gracefully, "are these pictures?" Harry nodded, flipping through the book with him. There were very few pcitures of James and Lilly Potter, but they were there. All the Weasley's, and all of Harry's friends. Draco smiled when Harry was finished and they sat up in comfortable silence.

"You said you had a nightmare last night? Was it bad?" Draco asked, curious.

"Not really, sorta. It started out kind of cool, you took me around the school grounds in your Veelan form- it was so fucking amazing. Then, you had some sort of gift for me, and it turned out to be Dumbledore. Alive. He wasn't well, but he was alive."

"That counts as a nightmare?" Draco asked, looking slightly hurt. Harry frowned.

"Well I suppose not. I think I mainly scared myself. I've had a lot of nightmares since we buried him. I'm so tired of death Draco, and there's so much more to come."

Draco just stared at him, contemplating. Harry stared back, still confused.

"Harry, you amaze me, you really do. How you can remember that you're my bondmate, and everything we talked about apparently pretty clearly... and then think that our little jaunt outside and Dumbledore was a dream is beyond me." Harry frowned.

"I was there when they buried Dumbledore Draco."

"I was in a dungeon. Getting hit with hex after hex- I don't know who you buried Harry, but it wasn't Dumbledore. He's in his office recuperating. It wasn't a dream."

Harry jumped up and began to pace, occassionally stopping to stare at Draco and then pacing again.

"Are you serious? This is real?" He was looking pale again. Draco jumped up, ready to catch him.

"Yes, Harry, it's all real. Are you going to faint again? You nearly gave me a heart attack last night."

"You brought me back here?"

"Yes! Where'd you think my clothes came from? Mother brought them and stayed a while. I put you in the bed and let you rest- this has all been so stressful. I didn't think you'd want me in the bed with you... so I slept on the couch. You know the rest..."

"You... you..." Harry crossed the room and sat on one of the chairs. "You went back into the dungeons, found Dumbledore, and brought him back? For me?"

"Well, there was so much more to it than that, Harry. But, simply put, yes. I did. You're my bondmate Harry, this is what I do. Stop making me repeat it. I hate to repeat myself."

"You faced your death, to make me happy?"

"Harry." Draco said, a warning tone in his voice.

Harry turned and stared at Draco, tears in his eyes. He was beginning to cry. But, before Draco could say or do anything about it, Harry had crossed the room again, back to Draco, throwing himself at him and they both fell to the bed. He was sobbing now and Draco wrapped his arms around him, rubbing small circles in the center of his back. Harry rose up to look at him, his cheeks stained with tears, his body shuddering. Draco wasn't sure what to do or say. He wasn't sure why Harry was crying and it made him very uncomfortable.

"Harry, what do you need me to do? Please, don't cry," he said, searching Harry's emerald green eyes.

"Oh, Draco, I'm not upset. I'm not." Harry buried his face in Draco's chest again. "Thank you so much. No one's ever done something quite like this for me, ever. Thank you." He rose up again, staring at Draco who was smiling.

"You cry when you're happy?"

"A lot of people do. When they're really happy."

"This is going to be confusing," Draco muttered, looking up at the ceiling. Harry laughed and then grew very, very quiet. He didn't move, became very still. He was staring at Draco intently, and appeared to be frozen. Draco looked back at him and smirked, nervously, "what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No one's ever-" Harry stopped, just staring. He seemed very confused, troubled almost. "Why would you do that Draco? It... it's just..."

"Harry. Stop. Seriously, repeating myself is annoying. I love you, I'm sorry, but that's how things are."

"I know, I know, you keep saying that. I can do or say whatever I want etcetera." Draco nodded. Harry looked pensive again.

"Looks like you're finally getting the idea."

"Anything huh? Well. Hm..." he was bright red now, again.

"That's why you're a Gryffindor, Potter. You're always red." Harry blushed harder and buried his face in Draco's shoulder- not that he minded at all. Then Harry turned his head, his breath ghosting against Draco's ear causing him to shudder and swallow hard. "So... so... anything? Can I thank you? CanIkissyou?"

Draco squeaked and felt the heat pooling in his stomach again, his body tingling. He was one euphoric Veela,

"you don't have to thank me, you don't have to ask me things like that for sure...consider it an open invitation," he croaked, his voice hoarse and raspy. He swallowed hard again. With a Seeker's swiftness and Godric Gryffindor's bravery, Harry's lips were on his, pressing hard. His arms snaked around Draco's neck awkwardly, unsure of where to put them.

Then, as fast as it had began, it was over. Draco groaned as Harry pulled back and got up. He raised his body with Harry's, keeping the contact as long as he could, biting down on his tongue to control himself and only falling back onto the bed with a whoosh when Harry was completely standing.

"Draco?" Harry said softly, grinning and looking down at the frustrated blonde. Draco cracked one eye open and peered at Harry. "I think you just flopped." Draco rolled his eyes and lay still for a moment. With another groan he got up, straightening his clothes and tightening his tie. Reaching for his wand he cast a quick spell Harry was unfamiliar with, to style his hair, then, he put on his robes. Every move he made was calculated, stiff. It was completely different from the Draco Harry had just been kissing.

Glancing into a mirror by the door to admire his handywork, Draco saw past his reflection that Harry was staring. Turning, he gave him an impish grin.

"if that's how you're going to thank me, I shall spoil you relentlessly. I suppose you'll be wanting to see Dumbledore?" Harry beamed.

"Yes, I suppose I'm about to head that way. Will you be joining me, Draco?"

"I will later, I have some things I'd like to get done today- I'll probably be with Mother most of the day. I will be here after lunch though- if you need me Harry, I'll be there."

"No, that's fine. You go ahead and spend time with your mum."

"Are you sure, Harry?" Draco asked, real concern in his voice. Harry smiled brightly at him and nodded. With that, Draco turned and left. Harry sighed, looking around at the room they'd spent so much time in.

Harry knew he didn't love Draco, it was too soon for all that. He certainly found him attractive, but there was just so much to consider, he needed more time to think about it. It was a lot to take in with everything else and he needed more time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Time Will Tell**

LuvlyLadyLexi: FINE! Here it is! Geez... so much pressure! LMAO

Mashkai30: Thank you, and you're welcome, glad you're enjoying it!

Thank you for reviews, keep them coming, there's MOAR!

Harry had, of course, told Ron and Hermione that he'd been with Dumbledore the majority of the day. Though they couldn't see him yet, they were excited to get to and understood why they had to keep quiet. Hermione had urged Harry to tell Ron about Draco and what was going on, Harry had agreed though he worried about his friend's reaction. He didn't want to do it alone, he was too worried about Ron's reaction. Hermione had declined for reason's unknow, she didn't really want to talk about it though she encouraged Harry to do what made him happy. Sitting in the Gryffindor common room, Harry debated exactly how to tell Ron who was holding Gryffindor court, retelling the story of Neville and Blaise.

Glancing around, Harry noticed Neville sitting by himself- blood red with embarrassment, and no Blaise Zabini to be found. Neville felt Harry's eyes on him and looked up, curious. There was a sudden uproar of laughter and Harry motioned for Neville to follow him.

"Can we talk Neville?" Harry asked, as they went to the corner of the common room. Neville nodded, leaning in closer to be heard over the noise.

"Yeah! Come on, we'll go for a walk!"

The two walked around the lake in amicable silence for a while before Harry spoke.

"So, where's Blaise?"

"Out with his mum, for now- I think he and Mrs. Malfoy and Draco are out spending some time together. They're supposed to be looking through Narcissa's private vault at Gringott's too- some book or something they're keen on finding. I think it'll explain what's been going on with them... give them a little more explanation."

"Nev, what do you think about all this? How does it make you feel?"

"I think- as far as Blaise and I go- that I've never been happier Harry. It's like there was this whole big piece of me missing and I never knew it. I know it's fast and it's all so strange but I don't care- I really don't. It's all worth it, everything is worth it. Why, Harry? How are you feeling? I know Draco's bond isn't the same as Blaise's."

"I don't know what to think, or what to do. I don't want to hurt him, but I don't know if I can do this. So many people have died for me and because of me Neville..."

"Stop, Harry. Stop right there. If Draco sees the opportunity to give his life in exchange for yours, he's going to take it. It doesn't matter what you do. You can. not. stop. him. You can reject the bond, fight him, imperio him, it doesn't matter. He'll do it."

"He said though, Neville, that if I asked him to go away that he would."

Neville nodded in understanding ans stopped, turning to look Harry in the face, his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"Harry, he'd chew off his arm, if you really wanted him to. He'll leave if you ask- but he'll only be out of sight. He'd be there if you ever needed him- no matter what you do. There is no stopping how he feels, Harry, you have to let it go. All you can do is push him away or bring him closer, that's it."

"You're a great friend Neville, now... help me tell Ron? Because here he comes."

Neville glanced over his shoulder to see Ron walking down the hill toward him and he groaned,

"I don't know Harry. Ugh. Fine, I'll stay."

"Thank you Neville, Ron! Oy, mate, I was just coming to find you!" Harry said as Ron approached. The two hugged briefly. Ron looked sheepishly at Neville,

"I didn't make you mad at me, did I Nev? It was all in good fun... I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"No- I'm not mad, it's okay, thanks though," Neville replied with a smile.

"So, what are you two Slytherin Supporters doing out here?" Ron asked, looking out at the lake as he walked around with them. Neville and Harry glanced up at each other with knowing grins.

"It's funny you should say that, Ron, I've got something I need to tell you..." Harry said and he began to tell Ron everything up until that moment. Well, not everything. Ron didn't know about any of the deeply personal details.

Ron stood there, hands in his pockets, staring at them. He seemed to have been hit by a stunning spell momentarily. Then, he appeared to be thinking for a long while.

"Harry, mate- you know you're my very best friend- and that I can't stand that slimy ferret..."

"HARRRRYYY! HARRY! RON!" It was Hermione who interupted them, running quickly with Ginny on her heels, their wands drawn.

"Harry, there's been anoter attack. Hogsmeade. The Death Eaters are holding down a small group in Honeyduke's. It's bad, Harry, they're nothing but a bunch of first years who's parents removed them!" Hermione said, panting.

"They're just little kids!" Ginny yelled.

"Harry- Blaise, and Draco. They should be in Hogsmeade by now." Neville said, his voice so calm Harry was certain that it had turned his own backbone to ice.

"ACCIO BROOM!" Ron and Harry yelled together. Harry's head snapped to look at his best friend.

"Where you go, I go, mate." Ron said.

"Accio broom!" Ginny yelled then to Ron and Harry, "where my brothers go- I go."

The three brooms snapped to their hands in no time, Hermione riding with Ron, Neville with Harry. They flew out towards Hogsmeade just in time to see McGonagall and Snape trying to stop them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Battle**

LovelyLadyLexi: Fine, fine, here's a little MOAR

Five houses were on fire when they arrived, witches and wizards alike were running toward them as they ran towards Honeyduke's. No one was dead yet, as far as they could tell. They slowed as they neared and hid alonside a small general store, peering out at the candy store. Narcissa and Rose could be seen at the door, sticking their heads out only to fire hexes at the group of Death Eaters. Harry looked for the tell tale signs of the most dangerous of Voldemort's followers. There were none, just the same small group from before; Harry counted ten. Among their ranks were other Slytherin's they'd gone to school with, and a handful of Ravenclaws.

"I don't see them." Neville said, his eyes searching. Harry didn't either. Where were Draco and Blaise? He could hear children clearly crying inside the store, screaming in fear. "Harry!" Neville said, and following his gaze Harry found Draco. He hadn't managed to make it inside the store, and was currently lying on the ground, his back to a large display Honeyduke's had set out. At the side of the building, farthest them, Harry caught a daring flash of green- Blaise.

"Ginny, Ron, stay here and try to draw their attention. Hermione, go over there to the neighbor building, we'll watch your back. When it all breaks loose, Hermion you. get. in. the. store. Help heal as many as you can... Neville, you're good with medical magic. Is there any way I can talk you into going with Hermione?"

"Go fuck yourself." Neville snapped, staring at his mate, glued to the side of store as a Petrificus Totalus barely missed his head.

"Gotchya. I'm going after Draco. Let's drive them out of here."

Just as Hermione made it to the building, undetected, Harry saw Remald Skeptor, a Ravenclaw two years ahead of him raise his wand and point it directly at the display Draco was using as a shield, he intended to set it on fire.

"Incen-"

"Sectumsempra!" Harry roared, his wand pointed at the boys back. Then, turning to see Pansy Parkinson firing a curse at Narcissa, "Ascendio!"

A Death Eater Harry only knew as a relation slammed down in front of him and then into a nearby tree as Ron yelled, "Everte Statum!" Harry took off at a dead run, away from his friends and toward a carriage laying toppled in the road. The entire group knew they were there now.

"CRUCIO!" He heard someone yell, then Ginny's scream of pain. Ron was roaring.

"DIFFINDO!" and then "Lacarnum Inflamari!" and someone else was screaming now.

Harry raised his head up to see what was going on, one of the death eater's was screaming, his robes ablaze. Several younger ones were knealed with shield charms up, protecting the others. Neville had made it to Harry and was panting heavily.

"Draaaaaacyyy..." That was Pansy sounding eerily like Bellatrix.

"Sod off Pansy! You're not going to win this!" Draco fired a well aimed hex at her but she managed to dodge it.

"Is it true Draco, you're some form of... beast now? You and that fag, Blaise?"

"Your mother's a muggle!" Blaise called back.

"Crucio!" Pansy yelled, missing Blaise again, Harry had to grab Neville hard and sit him back down "come on out Dracyyy- I hear Veela's are magnificent in bed- maybe you could give me some before I kill you?"

Harry snarled and it was Neville's turn to grab him.

"They don't know it's us Harry."

"They're bloody well about to." Harry snapped.

"Crucio!" Pansy again with more conviction than before, but this time, Draco was screaming. "Incendio!" Pansy roared, and Draco's shelter as well as Honeyduke's was on fire.

Harry calmy stood and stepped out.

"Wanna know something Pansy? Veela's are amazing in bed, especially Draco!" He called, narrowly missing a hex from Pansy's rage. But, Harry had what he wanted, her attention and everyone elses. Ron, Ginny, and Neville took this as their cue and strolled in. Together they all began to fire hexes and undoing those they'd gotten hit with.

Draco quickly joined the melee, as did Blaise, both rushing in so quickly it frightened three of the Death Eaters into running behind Pansy. Harry felt a sharp pain in his arm and knew it was broken. One of Neville's legs was swollen grotesquely and Blaise and Draco seemed to have been hit by the Hogwarts Express. Ron had blood all over him, as did Ginny but they all continued to walk- and limp- toward the Death Eaters. Harry and Neville held up the most powerful shield hexes, keeping anyone from getting hit again. Then, Pansy screamed and rushed at Harry- a dagger drawn. Draco rushed for them, but Harry had seen her already.

"Expelliarumus! Petrificus Totallus!" Harry yelled and she froze, sliding in the dirt to a stop at his feet. Harry resisted the urge to kick her, though Neville didn't. Loud pops surrounded them all at once and Harry spun around, his wand stuck in someone's throat.

"Harry!" It was Tonks, and some other Aurors. What were left of the Death Eaters disapparated on sight. Harry immediately turned his attention to the burning building. Yet, there was Hermione, smoldering and covered in ash, surrounded by a group of about twelve crying children. He spun around again, checking that everyone was okay. More aurors were apparating in, while others disapparated to take prisoners to Azkaban.

"Harry- it's over- calm down, it's okay." Draco said, placing his arm around the Gryffindor's shoulder. Then, Harry noticed several things all at once he saw Ron racing toward him and heard two people scream at the same time, one was Hermione, the other Pansy- somehow free from his curse,

"Serpensortia!"

"HARRY!"

All Harry knew was that he'd been flung to the ground, hard. Then, Draco was falling backwards, hand to his throat. The snake Pansy had cast was wrapped around his neck, choking him tightly. Several swollen places showed where he'd actually been bitten. Harry dove on top of Draco, covering the smaller male the best that he could with his own body.

"Finite Incantum." He hissed in what he believed had been Paseletongue, banishing the snake. Draco gasped for breath. Neville slid to his side as Draco's face began to really swell,

"Anguis Mordetis! Anguis Mordetis!" The swelling vanished instantly and Harry cheered. Draco set up, grinning,

"I owe you one, Longbottom." Blaise ran up and wrapped Neville in a hug.

They all sat there, Neville and Hermione casting different healing spells while the Aurors scattered around, carting off the wounded and putting out fires. Harry looked over at Draco. He appeared to have been beaten pretty badly- they all did. Though, Draco and Blaise appeared to be worse than anyone.

Remembering what Draco had said about healing, Harry stood and moved to sit in front of Draco on the ground, leaning back into him. Draco leaned forward, his arm draped across Harry's shoulders.

"Who would have thought the Ferret Prince of Slytherin would almost be killed by a snake?" Ron said, having lain out on the ground between Ginny and Hermione. Harry smiled fondly at the red head.

"Blaise, Blaise!" Draco said, turning slightly to look at his own best friend who was currently curled up in Neville's lap.

"What's up Dray?"

"I think this particular victory calls for a victory song- don't you?"

"What did you have in mind?" Blaise asked, sitting up on his elbows. Much to every Gryffindor's (except Ron) delight, Draco began to sing and Blaise joined in.

"All around the mullberry bush, the dragon chased the Weasel..."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Thank You, Again.**

****LuvlyLadyLexi: It made me happy that you recognized the song. I put that in this solely for my own amusement :X it was a great joke for me.

"Hey Harry," Ron said, exiting the hospital wing, and sitting next to his friend in one of the waiting chairs. Harry looked up at him and grinned.

"Hey, Ron, how's everyone else doing?"

"Good, they'll be out soon. Ginny's gotta spend the night. Hermione's just helping Madame Pomphrey with Neville. Blaise and Malfoy are giving them hell to let them go- right along with their Mothers. Interesting lot, that one." At this Harry laughed.

"Listen, Ron..."

"No, Harry, it's okay. I'm not going to pretend to be overly excited about this. I'll never like the prat- ever. But, in the end, if he's what you want, then I'll not stand in the way. Just don't expect us to get along. I'm pretty sure he feels the same way."

"Thank you, Ron, it means a lot to me. Though, honestly, I don't know that he is what I want. There's just so much happening. It's hard to figure all this out."

"Just know that I'm here when you need me Harry. Brothers. Here comes your ferret," Ron teased, "I assume you're not coming back to the tower tonight?"

Harry blushed hard, seeing Draco approach, his head bandaged- robes tattered but still flowing gracefully behind him. Then turning to Ron,

"No, probably not. He needs me."

"The question here, Harry, is do you need him?" Ron whispered. Harry blushed even harder, standing to greet Draco.

"Harry." Draco said, rather shortly, eyes glaring at Ron, "Weasel."

"Goodnight Harry. Ferret." Ron said, leaving to go probably check on Hermione again.

"Will you be coming with me?" Draco asked, his voice icy.

"Yes, if you're okay with that... are you angry about something?" Harry asked, watching Draco who was glaring daggers at Ron's back as he went through the Hospital Wing doors. Harry grinned and, taking Draco's arm in his, began to walk down the hallway- sort of pulling Draco along.

"Why would I be *angry*?"

"Oh, I don't think you're angry now. I think you're jealous."

Draco made something of a growling sound but said nothing more until they reached their destination. He was pacing back and forth, looking as though he wanted to kill someone.

"Draco, are you jealous? Really? Of *Ron*?" Draco stopped pacing, growled a bit and headed into the bathroom, not to be seen again for an hour. While he was gone Harry got his things out of the same bag, and picked up the book Draco had been reading. History of Veelas? Harry began to flip through the book, stopping to read occasionally.

"Harry, I'm sorry, I don't like the Weasel, and seeing you two whispering and you all bright red just didn't bode well," Draco said, having emerged from the bathroom clean and in pajamas.

Harry looked up from his reading to see Draco actually looking apologetic. Closing the book, Harry smile and made his best disgusted face for Draco's benefit,

"Ron is the last person you'd need to be jealous of. Believe me." Harry paused, looking carefully at Draco, wearing charcoal gray silk pajamas, the Slytherin crest emblazoned on the chest. He rolled his eyes, "do you ever *not* look good?" Now it was Draco's turn to blush.

"I, Harry, take care in my appearance. What do you mean 'not look good'? I didn't look good in your robes nor did I today- all dirty and covered in blood, or over the past few days. Not to mention the scars. I swear, Harry, being in Gryffindor has rotted your brain. Maybe you should go see Madame Pomphrey again."

Harry rolled his eyes then stood and headed for the bathroom, his own pajamas in his hands. When he emerged, Draco was sitting on the couch eating food that he assumed Lacey had brought. Filling his own plate, Harry went to sit beside him.

"Draco, what is it exactly that you like to do?" There was a pause as Draco finished chewing and took a drink of juice,

"what do you mean?" He asked, turning to face Harry.

"I mean, what is it that *you* like? What gives you joy?" Then, thinking briefly, Harry added, "and don't say me. Besides me, Draco."

"Well, there's that. I also greatly enjoy Potions. I'd like to be a Potions Master one day, I'm going to apprentice under Severus and maybe take his place. I enjoy Quidditch, but I'm sure you knew that... Duelling. Blaise and I like to duel quite a bit though there are rules so that neither of us wind up dead. I like to shop and spend time with Mother. I think I take after her, in all her eccentricities. Of course, I don't know my father so I don't know what I get from him. I enjoy reading and learning new things, terrorizing Weasley, dark magic is a hobby of mine, and cooking though I relate that to Potions I believe. Hmmm... what else? I like fruits but so does Mother, so that could be a Veelan thing, I don't know. I have to have coffee in the morning, or I'm an arse. Other than that, there's you. That's about it."

"Why do you hate Ron so much? Dark Magic?"

"Well, as far as Dark Magic goes, I just enjoy learning a lot of it. You should too, know thy enemy and all that. It's not that I'm running around hurting or killing people, Harry, honestly. Though, if the situation came up that I needed to, I would be more than able to. Weasley is... I don't know. I just don't like him. He grates my nerves. He's unrefined, rude, loud... everything I can't stand, I suppose."

"I guess I can understand the dark magic, it makes sense. Though you have to be careful, Draco. It can consume you... and Ron is my best friend. We're not that different you know, like you and Blaise." Draco snorted into his pumpkin juice at this. A very un-Draco gesture. Wiping his mouth, Draco turned to laugh at Harry,

"you and Weasley are completely different- don't be daft. Though I can admit you two do share the Gryffindor qualities. Blaise is... I don't know. He's a strange person Harry. I'd suggest not get tangled up with his oddities. Did you know he has to brush his teeth three times? I don't mean three times a day. Each morning, afternoon and at night, no. I mean three times each time. He does a lot of weird stuff like that. Snores too, it's annoying."

"Yes, I've noticed that he's... different. Your mother's a muggle? Honestly?"

Draco genuinely laughed at this, remembering Hogsmeade. Trying to calm himself and regain his composure,

"I suppose he knew that would enrage her. She sent an Unforgivable at him after that. Believe me, even if she'd hit him with it, he would have said it again. Most likely would have thrown something in there about sleeping with her mum too. Good call, by the way, you saved my life back there. More than once. Pansy has had a huge thing for me since we were small children and you pissed her off beyong reason. What was that... whatever it was you said to the snake?"

"Paseletongue. I can speak to snakes. That should have been me Draco, not you."

Harry swiftly leaned in to kiss Draco- more forceful than last time. His hands on either side of Draco's face, tilting the blonde's face up to meet his. Draco felt himself melt into the kiss and into Harry, letting his bondmate lead the way. Silently he was hoping this kiss would last longer than the last one. Answering his prayers, Harry lightly nipped his bottom lip, moving himself to be in Draco's lap. Subconsciously the Veela arched into his mate and bravely returned the force of the kiss, his hands grabbing Harry's hips to pull him closer. Harry gasped for breath for a moment before going back to Draco's mouth, his tongue begging for entrance. Of course Draco was more than accomidating, one hand going to entangle itself in Harry's hair. The heat pooling in Draco's stomach coursed through his body and he fought to control himself, to not go any further.

Harry pulled back, causing Draco to gasp, one hand was in Draco's hair, pulling the blonde's head back. His mouth on Draco's neck then, kissing and licking at the rings of bruises the Sircumsortia curse had left there. Draco moaned audibly, arching into Harry again, his fingers pressing into Harry's back. Draco felt a sharp pain in his arm, and ignored it, pushing whatever it was off of the couch. Then, it was back and Harry started, pulling back to sit up in Draco's lap with a curse.

"That fucking hurt!" He snapped, turning to see a regal looking black eagle owl nipping at Draco once more. With a snarl, Draco batted at the owl, sending it off the couch again,

"nasty little beast- go away!" Draco said, leaning up to snuggle himself into Harry's chest. Harry subconsciously draped one protective arm around Draco, kissing his forehead,

"It could be important."

"It could be dinner," Draco replied, turning to glare at the owl who was back, threatening to nip Draco again, it's head turned sideways, "Abeo- you bitch. Get lost." Draco batted at the owl again, "go on, go home!"

"You know that owl?"

"She's Mother's."

"I don't think she's going to quit Draco," Harry said, removing himself to sit next to Draco instead, "it could be important."

Growling and cursing at the bird, Draco snatched the letter it had, opening it quickly. Abeo sat there, looking annoyed. Reading over it quickly, Draco groaned.

"Get dressed, we have to go." Harry jumped up, moving for his clothes as Draco headed for the closet. The buldge in his pants was much more visible now and hoping that Harry wouldn't notice, Draco decided to wear his school robes. Harry made a soft noise, staring at him. Draco turned his head to look at the Gryffindor, standing there with a muggle tee shirt half pulled down- his pajama pants buldging as much as Draco's were. With a purr Draco would remember to be disgruntled about later, he closed the space between them, dropping his robes in the floor.

His lips crashed into Harry's, his hands on the man's hips- grinding their erections together. Pushing Harry back into the wall, Draco began to kiss Harry's face and neck feverishly. Harry moaned, spurring Draco on further. He dropped to his knees, pushing Harry's shirt up his chest and covering his abs and chest in kisses, stopping occasionally to nip the tender skin. Harry gasped and pulled Draco back up to standing- now kissing Draco, fighting for dominance.

Somewhere in the room Abeo screeched, causing Harry to pull back. He met Draco's half lidded stare and smiled,

"how important is this?" he asked, his voice a whisper.

"Harry," Draco said huskily, his voice full of lust as he leaned forward, "the school could be on fire, the wizarding world destroyed by pink garden gnomes and it wouldn't be important enough."

"Draco." There was a tone of warning in his voice and Draco stood straight, eyes open.

"McGonagall is closing the school. They need us in the Great Hall." Harry frowned,

"That's pretty damned important Draco. Come on, get dressed." Then, seeing the shape Draco was in, Harry leaned closer, planting a soft and quick kiss on Draco's mouth- his green eyes open, making direct contact with Draco's gray, "we'll talk about this later, please, come on."

Draco nodded and turned to get dressed quickly, shifting uncomfortably as he tried to calm himself. Harry muttered something about 'encouragable Slytherins' and Draco laughed as they headed for the Great Hall. They weren't the last to arrive but they were close. Entering, they took a seat at the table, beside their friends. Blaise looked tired and worn, Neville was still in his pajamas. Hermione looked as she always did, dressed and ready to go. Ron didn't even have on a shirt. Besides them, there were a few prefects and the teacher's in the room. They could only assume the other students were asleep.

Ron leaned over to Draco as the last Prefect came hurrying in,

"He seems happy. *If* he chooses to be with you and you hurt him, I'll put you through more pain than you can imagine. Then, I'll kill you."

"As if that's going to happen, Weasley. You're more likely to hurt Harry than I am, now sod off."

Harry slipped his hand beneath the table, to Draco's thigh, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Draco reached down to grab his hand, entwining their fingers together and shooting a small smile at him. Then leaning over, he whispered to Harry-

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Harry blushed and turned to look at Hermione.

"'Mione, what's going on?"

"They're closing the school. They need us to help get the other student's out. There are too many attacks, it's no longer safe here... not until... you know who can be here fully." Hermione whispered, leaning forward.

"Students, if I could have your attention please?" Everyone turned to look at Professor McGonagall. "Due to the recent nearby attacks, we fear that the school may be next and we are effectively shutting down to send everyone home tonight. We feel that it would be safer to do it now, so that there's not time for anyone to find out and attack the studens in transit. We have Aurors here- and a few people some of you will recognize, to escort the student's home. Prefects, if you would go to your respective houses and wake your housemates, we'll be meeting at the front entrance in an hour. Please go now, and hurry."

The students all rushed out to their respective houses, as Aurors, and a few others, including Remus Lupin, walked in.

"Should we be going?" Blaise asked, sitting up.

"No," Hermione said, "She'll want to speak to all of us."

"Is that.. Oh my God, Hermione- Ron- it's Remus," Harry said, jumping up, "Moony!"

Remus crossed the room quickly and wrapped Harry in a hug, then Ron and Hermione and even Neville.

"Where's Gin?" He said, glancing down at Draco and Blaise.

"Hospital Wing- Cruciatus curse." Ron said, "probably getting another howler from mum."

"For not being more careful? I wouldn't expect less, Ron." Remus replied, grinning, "listen, the Aurors- your dad's here too, Ron, I suspect he's with Ginny- will be portkeying the children to various locations. The parent's will be getting the owls to meet us there now. There could be Death Eater's nearby, so you all may have to split up.

"No." Blaise and Draco said in unison, loudly. Hermione and Ron stood together,

"we go with Harry."

"Well, don't expect me to just stay behind, Dumbledore's Army stands behind it's leader." Neville said, standing as well, "the others may go with the other student's but Blaise will be with Draco, and I'll be with Blaise- and Harry's my friend too."

Remus turned to Harry, a questioning look on his face,

"Can we just talk about it later? Where will we be going?"

"Grimmauld Place, Harry, the headquarters. Will Malfoy and Zabini be joining you?"

"Yes," Harry said, moving to stand closer to Draco, "and I wouldn't bother arguing with them about it- it's a long story. There's a lot to be said."

"That's an understatement!" Ron crowed with laughter.

"Okay, well, tell me all about it at Headquarters. You all will be travelling on the Hogwarts Express. If there are any Death Eaters- they'll assume it's a decoy and leave us alone. If they don't and something happens to me, take your brooms and get out. Don't bother fighting, Harry, and don't worry about me, just go. They're all riled up for some reason, there's no telling why."

Blaise and Draco looked at eachother, guilt written all over their faces.

"They're after us," Blaise said, putting his hand on Neville's shoulder, "they seem to think we're far more powerful than we are..."

"Because you will be, my love." It was Rose Zabini, dressed to kill, and come to join them, "I just spoke with our old friend, Albus-"

"Albus is alive?" Remus nearly yelled, Harry's hand going up to clamp over the werewolf's mouth.

"It's apart of that story, Moony, hush- biiiig secret." Remus nodded and Harry let him go. Rose Zabini looked rather annoyed but continued,

"Neville, are you aware that you could be in Harry's position now?" Neville nodded, "and Harry, you are The Boy Who Lived. Destiny decreed that if Draco and Blaise were going to be your mates, they must be powerful ones to even survive. That's all I got out of him before he went unconscious again. Basically, when you are together, you two make Harry and Neville more powerful than they ever should have been... that's my understanding anyway." then Rose leaned forward pressing her forehead against her son's, "be careful my son, I know that I'll not be able to talk you out of this, be wary of your brother, be wary of your surroundings. Come back safe to me- you two are all I have left. Draco, come here," Draco stood then, everyone watching and went to her, she placed her arm around him and drew him into their huddle. Harry thought it was sweet in a creepy sort of way, "Draco, you know I love you as my own. I have watched you grow into the man you are today. You must remain safe, be wary of your brother..."

Narcissa was there now, having glided gracefully up to them, wrapping her arms around the other three,

"My little Dragon, Blaise, you're both men now. Do what you must but come home safe, " she turned to give Harry and Neville both icy glares, "and *you two* had better defend my boys as they will defend you. Remember, if they're gone, I'll have nothing left to stop me from... grieving." The threat was clear. Both Draco and Blaise growled lightly.

"Mother. That's enough." Draco whispered, calming her. She turned to smile at her son.

"I will be going with Severus and Rose on brooms, hopefully, they'll follow us away from you. Don't worry Draco, they haven't killed us yet- we'll see you soon."

"Draco, if worse comes to worse," it was Severus Snape now. Every Gryffindor gave a shudder- how did he just appear like that all the time? "Get out. Leave as swiftly as possible and take as many as you can. No magic, they may be tracing it. I don't know how you and Mr. Zabini made it before, but I have faith that you'll make it now?" Draco and Blaise looked at each other, then back to Snape and nodded, "then go, your things are already on the train. Oh, and Mr. Weasley? Ten points from Gryffindor- please, put on a shirt. No one needs to see that."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: The Hogwarts Express**

remeyqueen74: I shall continue to update, my dear, I'm in love with this story!

LuvlyLadyLexi: I thought it might be a good idea to forwarn you. I won't say for what, but I'm greatful that you can not actually throw things at me. My apologies.

Everyone sat together on the same car, wands out and ready. A few Auror's patrolled the train's hallway. Remus sat across the car from Harry, wrapped up in his cloak like he had the first time they met. Ron and Hermione sat, holding hands, next to him. Neville and Harry sat together with Blaise and Draco in the corner, arguing quietly over something.

Suddenly, the whole train seemed to rock, a few cars down there was an explosion. Everyone jumped to their feet. Opening the window, Remus stuck his head out to look.

"Looks like Lucius, Bellatrix, and a few younger ones I don't recognize. They've found us."

"No, they've found me, time to try this stuff out Harry," Draco said, grabbing Harry's hand, then he pulled the brunette to him and kissed him passionately, his eyes were wide and he was oviously frightened. Turning to glance around at everyone, Draco began a short speech,

"Granger, thank you. Really, for everything. I'm sorry for calling you names. Weasley- protect him, with everything," then to Harry, "I'm sorry, Harry, I love you. *Petrificus Totallus*." Draco swung his wand around, hitting them all. Remus managed to get an 'Expelliarmus' out before hitting the ground.

Blaise snarled and lunged at Draco, having not been hit by the curse. Draco easily avoided him, being smaller and faster. Rolling to the ground and coming up with his wand-

"SOMMNABULI!" Draco yelled, hitting Blaise square in the chest with a bright blue streak from his wand. Blaise stood still a blank look on his face. They all watched, the loud explosions getting closer, as Draco grabbed Harry's trunk and the invisibility cloak. He quickly used his wand to move them all into the corner of the car, nearest the door, then began stacking their trunks around them at their feet. Hermione twitched slightly, trying to lift her wand,

"Ah ah, Granger, not today. Petrificus Totallus!" and Hermione was frozen. Holding the cloak in his hands, Draco seemed thoughtful for a moment and turned to Neville, "make sure you unfreeze her. The spell won't last long on you all, it was too scattered to be very strong... Know that, why I think you're a babbling idiot, I'm glad that Blaise found you. Now, Blaise! Get over here, with them!"

Harry watched as Blaise obeyed blindly, standing in front of Neville, all of them bunched together as tightly as possible. He realized then that the spell Draco had cast earlier was to control Blaise, like the Imperious. Then, handing Blaise his wand, Draco spoke again,

"You protect them. If they find you, you kill them all. Do you understand? You do what it takes, transform and shred them to pieces, if that's what it takes." Another explosion rocked the train car, they were close now, if not only feet. An Auror somewhere was screaming. Draco looked toward the door, then took the cloak and flung it over all of them- making them appear to be nothing but a few trunks.

Draco stood in the middle of the car and transformed into his Veelan side. His clothes hung from his body, shredded. The door swung open with a blast, and there were Bellatrix and Lucius, Pansy and a few others behind them, wands pointed. Harry did his best to come out of his frozen state but could not.

"Draco!" Lucius said, entering and looking carefully around, "are you ready to join us?"

"Go to hell! Stupefy!" Draco yelled, a Death Eater falling to the ground.

"Expelliarmus!" Lucius said smoothly, Draco's wand flying across the room and landing under a bench.

"Where's your little lover Draco?" Bellatrix laughed, clapping her hands, "we want to play with him!"

"You're an idiot Bellatrix, as are you *Lucius*, did you really think I'd let him ride on a rolling death trap? No, you didn't think of that did you? You've never been much of one for using your brain!"

A blast of light shot from Lucius' wand, knocking Draco into the wall behind him and shattering the window. Broken glass showered down on him. Bellatrix laughed and squealed with pleasure as a blast exited her wand, slicing him and causing red welts to pop up all over his body. Snarling, Draco stood anyway- a bone sticking out of his wand arm.

"He's gone Bellatrix, Lucius- you fell into the trap, and I've defeated you by using a simple decoy. He's going to bring down your halfblood Dark Lord, and you."

"I'm going to kill you boy!" Lucius roared, approaching Draco quickly.

"Not if you can't catch me!" Draco laughed, matching Lucius' same ferocity. Then Draco turned and dove out the window.

"After him!" Bellatrix screamed.

"No! Take him down! Even a Veela could not survive a fall like that!" Lucius roared.

Pansy rushed forward, much to Harry's horror, wand in hand,

"ACIDUS CAEDERE!" she screamed, a jet of bright red light bursting from her wand and contacting with Draco's form in the distance. Even Harry could see Draco arch in pain midair, one wing nearly obliterated. He struggled to stay aloft and then, dropped.

Lucius and Bellatrix put their arms around Pansy, smiling down at her.

"Our Lord will be very proud, young one," Bellatrix said, "He shall forgive you for failing him in Hogsmeade." Pansy beamed up at them.

"Mors ultima linea rerum est." Lucius said, gazing out at the spot where'd Draco had fallen, Pansy looked up at him.

"What?"

"Death is everything's final limit," Bellatrix laughed, as though it were a joke. With that, they were gone, having apparated away.

Harry stared at the broken window, waiting, Draco would be back. He'd climb in and smile and apologize. He'd take Harry in his arms and kiss him. He would be back, he would. He would get to see the Veela again, he wouldn't just abandon Harry like that. He wouldn't dare. So, Harry waited. Draco did not come.

A/N: See? Told you.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: Going Muggle**

LuvlyLadyLexi: HAHA, I dodge your spoons!

Remus was the first to break free, just as they reached King's Cross. He quickly cast spells to free everyone else, including Blaise. As soon as Harry was free, he collapsed immediately to the ground while everyone looked on. Remus and Neville left quickly to help the Auror's who were wounded, some dead. Blaise knelt beside Harry and put an arm around his shoulder, Ron joined them next and then Hermione, tears in her eyes.

"Harry... I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"He... He's dead isn't he? He's not coming back?" Harry asked, nearly pleading with Blaise, "can you... can you sense him, or something? I need to know..."

"I can't, Harry, I'm sorry. I don't... I don't feel him anywhere."

Harry burst out into sobs, throwing himself at Ron who just held him, patting his back comfortingly. After a moment or two, Remus came back,

"Harry, I'm sorry. But we have to go... we can't stay here." Harry nodded and rose, shrinking Draco's trunk down and placing it inside his own, along with his cloak. Ron and Hermione watched him sadly and Blaise was holding Neville, tears in the Magiodrago's eyes for the loss of his best friend, his brother. Then, he stood, now looking more determined than ever.

"Hermione? Can you call one of your parents? Didn't you get a car for your birthday?"

Hermioned nodded, wiping the tears off of her face, she knew she had to be strong for Harry and said,

"yes, I'll call them and have them bring it- I assume you want to 'go muggle'?" Harry nodded. They had discussed this before, having developed it as a last resort. They would travel as muggles, absolutely no magic, to remain under the radar and safe.

As they entered platform 9 3/4, Harry explained the rules while Hermione went to call her parents. She returned, smiling,

"They're on their way Harry." Everyone stripped their robes off, stuffing them into various trunks to appear more muggle. Harry was obviously trying not to cry again. Hermione approached Harry, and pulled him to the side as the others watched the street and the skies for any more danger, or Hermione's parents.

"Hermione- just... just don't. I never got to tell him anything I wanted to, never got to really know him. It hurts." Hermione hugged her friend and smiled,

"Draco would have d-" she seemed to choke, then tried again, "he must have reall l-" she choked again.

"Hey!" Harry called, getting everyone's attention, "something's wrong with 'Mione!" Ron of course was the first to reach them,

"what's happening? 'Mione- are you okay?"

Hermione nodded, laying a reassuring hand on Ron even though she did seem slightly concerned.

"I'm fine, I don't know what happened- I was just telling Harry that Draco must have really lo-" she choked again. Grabbing her throat, Hermione looked frightened, she looked up at Ron, "I don't know what this is! Remus, do you? Neville? Blaise? Why can I talk to you but not to Harry?"

"I've never heard of that before, try again." Remus said, stepping closer. Hermione turned back to Harry,

"You're one of my best friends," she said clearly. She frowned then tried, "Draco lo-" choking again. A light beamed across her face and she actually seemed happy, "Draco is a-" choke.

"Have you gone absolutely bonkers? You could choke to death trying to talk through a wizard's debt." someone said, Hermione spun to see Draco standing there, bruised and broken. He held his arm against his chest, the bone shattered. Hermione screamed and Ron had to catch her from fainting. Blaise rushed to Draco to embrace him,

"are you fucking insane? You could have been killed! You SHOULD have been killed!" Ron whooped loudly,

"you're one brave son of a bitch, Ferret!"

Harry stood there, staring. Draco was hurt badly, but everyone else was safe. His mouth hung open, not believing Draco was there for a moment. He couldn't hear much, for the ringing in his ears. Vaguely he noticed Hermione and Neville talking about Draco's condition and would he let them try to heal him? Draco's voice letting them know he would- Ron saying something... Draco's eyes locking with his. 'I'm sorry, Harry, I love you.' was repeating somewhere in the back of Harry's mind. He could still see Draco's wing nearly disintegrating, and him falling from the sky, Draco's eyes when he'd kissed Harry, Draco grinning impishly at him now. Rage filled Harry so quickly he didn't know what to think, and when he spoke, everyone froze.

"I don't know how you did it," Harry said, closing the space between them, Draco stood a bit taller as if to embrace Harry. Instead, Harry punched him, knocking Draco to the ground, "but you had better NEVER do that to me again! DO YOU HEAR ME?" Everyone gasped and stepped back, staring. Draco pulled himself up onto his one good elbow, his eye beginning to swell. Blaise and Ron started to step forward but Draco held up his hand to stop them, shaking his head. Harry was pacing back and forth, waving his arms about, "are you crazy? Are you absolutely fucking insane? You could have died, SHOULD have died! I thought you were DEAD! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT WAS LIKE? I *saw* you fall, I was in the perfect position for it!" Harry turned to glare at Draco, now standing and holding himself up against a muggle car. Harry rushed forward, embracing the Veela and sobbing, tucking Draco's head under his chin, resting his head on top. Draco's good arm snaked around him, holding him closer.

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't know what else to do- I just wanted to protect you. I'm sorry. I love you..." Draco was whispering, Harry stood back, staring at Draco as two cars approached. Hermione's parents.

"Before we go," Neville said- he and Hermione stepping forward, wands ready.

Harry nodded at them, looking sheepish and let them cast the spells to heal Draco's arm and reduce the swelling- though Hermione saw fit to leave him with the black eye, Draco looked over them at the cars,

"what the hell is going on?"

"We're going to act like muggles, it'll make it safer to get where we're going. Harry opened the car door, peering inside,

"you added wizarding space to your *car*? Isn't that breaking some rule somewhere Hermione?" Hermione peered around the car to glare at him snapping,

"It's not much, I thought something like this might happen. At least *I* can drive, Harry James Potter." Harry and Ron tried to looked ashamed, grinning when she looked away.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: Getting There**

LuvlyLadyLexi: you know, I always have to try very hard to keep Hermione a Gryffindor, I usually end up giving her a Slytherin complex.

"Those of you that need to change clothes should. If you don't have anything but robes, I'm sure Harry can help you out," Hermione said, putting the car into drive and pulling out of King's Cross, her parent's long gone. She leaned over to the radio and Savage Garden's Crash and Burn began to play throughout the car.

"I don't have my trunk- or muggle clothes." Draco said, looking at Harry.

"I've got it," Harry said, reaching into his own trunk and then pulling out a shirt and pair of pants, "here, these are small on me. You can get more later, I'm sure. Then, he passed passed around more clothes to everyone else, except Remus, who often went among muggles anyway.

Stripping off his own robes, down to the clothes he wore anyway, Harry pretended to be looking out the window, watching Draco peel his own tattered robes off, getting down to his boxers. Draco turned to look at him, one eyebrow delicately arched, and paused. Harry sighed, blushing, and sunk lower in his seat.

"Busted," Blaise laughed, having seen the interaction. Harry watched outside, Draco's hand in his and heard Hermione put on her turn signal. Alarmed, Harry sat up,

"hold on, where are we going?"

"Well, we all need to rest before heading off to Grimmauld Harry, I don't want to fall asleep driving and I'm the only one who *can* drive. We certainly can't walk."

"I asked you where we're going," Harry snapped. Draco sat up, looking around.

"The Dursley's Harry, they agreed to shelter you- their house is protected. It's a safe place."

"No, turn around. We are *not* going to the Dursley's."

"I won't sleep there." Ron chimed in, "I hate them, Hermione, you hate them, Harry hates them. Everyone hates them. We'll find somewhere else."

"We'll go to a hotel. Hermione, did you just forget what Draco did on the train, did you?" Harry asked, irritation still prominant in his voice.

"Yes," Hermione replied, realization dawning on her.

"Who are the Dursley's? What's going on?" Draco asked.

"Harry's muggle family," Ron offered.

"If you go to the Dursley's Vernon and Dudley are going to start their bullshit- most likely Aunt Petunia too, Draco is going to lose his mind, and we're *all* going to go to Azkaban," Harry said, sitting back.

"I'm inclined to agree with Harry, after the train." Remus offered, "a motel would be easier."

"I think we should go!" Ron cut in, "release the ferret on them, that'll teach 'em to hit Harry Potter!"

"Hit Harry?" Draco asked, a small growl escaping his throat. Harry layed an encouraging hand on his knee.

"No, Ron," he snapped, "we're *not* going, now stop it-"

"Well we could just stop by- I'll take him inside, you stay in the-"

"NO! Ron quit. Draco, calm down, I promise we'll talk about it later." Harry glared at Ron, daring him to speak again.

"Harry," Hermione said, desperate to change the subject, "we don't have any money. I never thought I'd say this with Draco and Blaise as resources, but we're broke."

"Nonsense, I had a good chunk changed to muggle money just in case." Harry said, digging a credit card out of his trunk. "It's still a good few days drive Hermione, let's stop and get some food- and some clothes in the morning." Hermione beamed in the rearview mirror,

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too, Hermione. Now, where should we get some food? I'm thinking McDonald's."

"Oh yes, that sounds fantastic," Hermione laughed.

"Excuse me, but not all of us are muggle born, or raised by muggles- what are you two jabbering about?" Ron asked, sitting up with his arm over Draco and Harry's seat.

"Food Ron, food." Remus sighed, "as much as I appreciate the offer, I have to go alert everyone that you're all safe. Hermione, can I apparate out of here?" Hermione nodded. Harry leaned over the back seat to give his old professor a hug,

"I'll see you at headquarters, Moony, be safe." Remus nodded,

"you too Harry, no more dumb stunts Malfoy,"

Draco just ignored him, whispering to Blaise about muggle food and debating whether or not it was safe to consume. With a few kind words to the others, Remus was gone. Hermione ran inside the McDonald's with Harry's card- it wouldn't be wise to pull the drive through with all the wizarding space inside the car.

"You're sure this stuff is safe? What is a cheeseburger exactly?" Blaise asked.

"It's... it's like a sandwich. It's delicious," Harry offered to everyone.

Of course, everyone loved the food Hermione brought back out, though Draco and Blaise had argued about starving first but with some persuasion from Neville and Harry, agreed to try it. They were finished first.

The hotel was a large one, on Harry's insistence, because they needed the room. However, the only thing left was a room with two double beds, and a fold out couch. Harry suspected it wasn't, that they were only getting treated badly because they were all wearing clothes that were Harry's hand me downs from Dudley, save for the pants he and Draco had on. This suspicious drove Draco and Blaise into fits, promising the others they'd be back to show the hotel manager what money was.

Crawling into bed that night, Harry removed his shirt, pulling Draco closer to him,

"Harry!" Draco whispered, "what are you doing? We are not alone!" Harry just smirked and snuggled closer,

"I'm not doing anything. You're hurt, I'm helping. I read in that book that skin to skin contact was better." Draco couldn't argue with that, and he knew he wanted it anyway so he slipped his own shirt off and slid down next to his bondmate, his back to Harry's chest. He worried for a moment that that was the only reason he and Harry had had any physical contact but shrugged it off and snuggled deeper into the blankets, Harry's breathing lulling him off to sleep.

When Draco woke up, he was alone. Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Blaise were there but Harry was gone. Stretching, Draco sat up in the bed, grabbing his shirt and pulling it on over his head. Blaise turned to look at him, tossing him a paper bag with food in it,

"Eat, Dray, you need to... heal..." Everyone was staring. Draco arched an eyebrow back at them,

"Draco... you're uh... hmmm..." Neville offered.

"I'm what Longbottom?"

"You're cuts are gone!" Hermione said, jumping up and racing to him, she grabbed Draco's arm to look closer at where it had been broken before. Draco wrenched free from her,

"What is it with you Gryffindor's? Haven't you ever heard of personal space? Of course I'm healed. I just had..." Draco looked up at the clock on the wall, "eight hours of contact with Harry, go away."

"He can heal you?" Blaise asked, "that's not fair. I want that. I'll trade you my Dragon knowledge."

"Blaise, dear, even if that was possible, I'd still say no. Besides, it's not like I'm completely healed- these could open up at any time. My arm still hurts, and I'm really *really* sore. Oh, and Blaise, keep your hands off of Harry too." Draco took a bite of his breakfast sandwich as Neville giggled at the look on Blaise's face, "where is he anywhere?"

As if to answer Draco's question, at that exact moment Harry opened the door and sauntered in, his arms filled with several bags. He smiled, kicking the door shut behind him, and crossing the room to Draco. Sitting on the bed, surrounded by bags, Harry grinned and turned to Draco, a cup in his hand. He offered it out to the blonde,

"Coffe, Draco." Draco beamed and took the cup,

"Thank you."

"I got everyone some clothes. I have no idea what sizes everyone wears, so I guessed. Muggle clothes aren't like wizard's, they're in premade sizes- no measuring." Harry was still beaming. Looking up from his coffee, Draco became suspicious.

"Why are you smiling that way Harry?"

"Because he's done something- what did you do? What are you up to?" Hermione asked.

"Well," Harry said, "I got everyone something." Harry began rummaging through the bags, pulling things out and tossing them to the people he'd gotten them for. Draco sipped his coffee as his pile got larger. Picking up one of the shirts, he held it up to look at it and nearly spit his coffee out. Harry fell over with laughter. The shirt was a deep maroon and a white tribal sort of lion was on the bottom corner. In the center of the shirt, in white letters, it read 'bravery'.

"You, sir, are an arse." Draco sniffed. Ron was roaring with laughter, holding his sides. Harry turned to him, smiling.

"Since I knew you'd have so much fun with that and most likely be making fun of my..." Harry seemed at a loss for words for a moment, "Draco...for that, I decided I'd get him a little revenge. Turnabout's fair play after all," Harry said, tossing Ron his shirt. Black with a huge green snake wrapping around the back to come over the shoulder. Ron paled.

"I'm not wearing that."

While everyone was downstairs, loading up the car with their clothes and snacks, Draco cornered Harry,

"What were you going to say earlier... I'm your what?"

"I don't know, I think I might have said boyfriend, but I don't know." Harry replied, "I don't know how I feel Draco. I like you, you're attractive to me... I just don't know."

"You're attracted to me?" Draco asked, leaning in closer with a sly smile that made the Gryffindor shiver. Harry swallowed hard and nodded,

"uh yeah, that's what gives guys...that's what get's them up, Draco, now back off before you do it again."

"Maybe I want to do it again."

"DRACO!"

"Fine. Fine, I won't. I just want you to talk to me Harry, okay? I need to know what's going on in that head of yours."

"Look Draco, I want you. I do. I find you attractive- very attractive. I like your personality, I just have my doubts. What... is it you or the Veela in you that wants me? What if you get hurt because of me? What if you got killed in this damned war, because of me? Besides, Draco, you're talking about forever, and that's a long time..."

"Let me tell *you* something, Harry James Potter, 'the veela' as you put it is me. Same person. I am a Veela, I was born this way- there are no two sides. I am not some werewolf or vampire or... or... whatever. I can't tell you I'm never going to die, Harry, because I will one day. Maybe sooner than we think but it's going to be that way with everyone until the war is over."

"Draco... that's not what I meant. Can you just give me some more time? Please, Draco, I don't want to hurt your feelings."

"I'll give you all the time I have, Harry." The two embraced and headed outside, Blaise and Draco sitting next to each other, Ron and Neville in the middle, and Hermione and Harry up front.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: Compromised**

LuvlyLadyLexi: I know, right? I had to do it. On a side note, I've made Savage Garden's "Crash and Burn" the soundtrack for this story, as it's almost finished.

They had stopped to get gas and food in a rural town, just outside of London when Ron spotted it. A little eagle owl, fluttering desperately to catch up to them. Clutched in it's claws, a bloody envelope. Landing on the hood of Hermione's car it shrieked at Harry.

"Abeo! Abeo, you poor thing!" Harry went to take the letter and it burned his fingers. Abeo shrieked and pecked his hand, drawing blood. "Damnit Abeo, that hurt! I think the cursed envelope was enough, it doens't need you protecting it too." Abeo shrieked again, tilting it's head from side to side, "Abeo! Drop it!" The owl turned it's head sideways, as if to say 'you must be joking'. Then, another eagle owl swooped in, landing beside Abeo and shrieking. It too pecked at Harry when he tried to retrieve the letter. "Oh you must be one of Draco's family owls too! Drop it!" The black owl shrieked- beating it's wings at Harry's head. "FINE!"

"WHAT is going on?! Adduco! Drop it!" Blaise yelled, holding out his arm. The black owl screeched and beat it's wings at Blaise. "Argh! Adduco, one of these days I'm going to feed you to some terrible beast."

"Adduco! Abeo!" Draco called, rushing for the car. Handing the bags to Harry, Draco held his hand out and Abeo dropped the envelope. Eyes wide with fear, Draco read it.

"Your place, Grimmauld? Has been compromised. Mother is hurt, though not seriously, a few Aurors were killed, and some muggles. The Ministry has it under control now, though they know where it is. She said to tell you not to worry, it still stands- not much damage was done to the house. Looks like Nymphadora lost a finger..." Draco read on, "Charlie Weasley was there," Draco glanced up at Ron, "he lost an arm. Otherwise, everyone else is okay. Adduco- here!" Draco snapped, holding out his hand.

"Who's owl is that?" Hermione asked, as she and Neville approached.

"Adduco is my owl. Adduco means to be persuasive, to persuade. Abeo is my mother's, it means to depart, to go away. Or die." Draco said dismissively, reading over the parchment Adduco had brought. Draco paled and leaned against the car.

"Well? What's this one? More bad news?" Hermione said, obviously saddened, her arm around Ron.

"No... a letter from Severus. He requests that we stay out here, not go back to Hogwarts. It's not safe."

Draco stuffed the parchment in his pocket, motioning for Abeo and Adduco to go. Adduco paused briefly, then was gone.

"Well... what now?" Ron asked, looking around at everyone.

"Nowhere is safe," Neville offered, staring up at the sky.

"What if... what if we made our own place? What if we found somewhere to fortify- better than Grimmauld? We could do it." Hermione said, her eyes twinkling.

"No, that's too dangerous too, I think. It would have to be someplace already hidden, already semi-fortified. If we knew of a place like that... well, I'd be living there." Ron scoffed and Harry and Neville nodded in agreement.

"No, it wouldn't. We could search out a place- there's got to be something. We all have our particular talents and together, we could make a place that even we couldn't get into together."

Blaise stood up a little straighter, a broad grin covering his face. His face was lit up like Hogwarts at Christmas. Harry frowned,

"you have an idea, Blaise?" Everyone turned to look at him.

"Draco- the old Thronton place. We're the only two who know where it is, it'd be perfect." Blaise said, excitedly, grabbing hold of Draco by the shoulders.

"No." Draco replied, scowling.

"Yes, Draco! Think about it, no one knows where it is, it's already protected-"

"By eccentric *beasts* Blaise, no. Lord Thronton was a damned nutjob- loonier than a Lovegood- no. That place is booby trapped."

"Draco!"

"I SAID NO! Are you not hearing me, Blaise? Besides, not one person here besides you and I is dark- in any way. You have to be DARK to even pass the damn gate!"

"We could protect them, Dray, we could get past the gate."

"No," Harry interjected, "No more of this protecting bullshit. It has to stop."

Blaise ignored Harry, staring hard at Draco. Remulus Thronton had been a friend of theirs in their childhood, having stayed with his grandmother frequently and visiting the same tutors. His father, Lord Thronton, had been a very powerful, dark and eccentric wizard. Not wanting to join Lord Voldemort, he had built his own home and warded it heavily. He had gathered dark creatures, large spiders like Aragog and huge snakes said to be bred down from basilisks and added them into the surrounding swamp. Magic of any kind could not be detected outside of the house. He allowed absolutely no visitors. Remulus had frequently broken that rule, because he was a child, only have ever brought Draco and Blaise to his home while his father was away. Then, they had both been killed while shopping for supplies in Knockturn alley. Lucius Malfoy and Romus Zabini, Blaise's father, had killed both father and son themselves, never finding the location. Draco explained this to everyone, wrenching free from Blaise with a glare.

"... and I've never said a word," Draco growled, leaning back against the car, closer to Harry this time.

"Nor have I, Draco, that's why it's perfect. Listen, we can deal with the spiders, surely they'll remember us..."

"and what of the snakes, Blaise? They're not exactly friendly."

"No spiders," Ron said.

"I'm a parselemouth Draco, remember? Maybe I can calm them..." Harry offered, the place did sound well fortified. Hermione's eyes were twinkling again while Neville and Ron looked terrified. Draco scoffed,

"like HELL I'm going to let you step foot on that propert Harry. No. The man was crazy, there are booby traps everywhere."

"I don't have enough money to keep us afloat in the muggle world forever, Draco, we're too vulnerable here..." Harry tried.

"No, we're not going- it's obscene to even think so. Stop the bravery stuff Harry, someone could get killed."

"Someone could get killed anyway, Draco! Our best bet is there!" Harry snapped. He glanced around, and grabbed Draco by his arm, "excuse us." He said to everyone else, walking away with Draco in tow. They stood on the other side of the small gas station, hidden from view. Draco, visibly angry, wrenched himself free from Harry,

"WHY is everyone invading my personal space?!" he cried, throwing his hands in the air, "Harry, I'm not letting you go, I can not put you in harms way, I can't. Please stop asking me to."

"I'm not asking you to put me in harm's way, Dray, I'm asking you to put me in a place of safety. Between the house, the creatures, Blaise, and you- not to mention the knowledge my friends and I have- we'd be damned near untouchable there."

Draco stood still a moment, debating both the use of the house and Harry's use of a pet name. Assuming they could get in, and adjust everything, it would be as safe as Hogwart's once was, if not safer.

"I'll make a deal with you," Draco offered. Harry beamed and gave Draco a tight hug. Kissing him on the forehead, but not letting go, he pulled back- charcoal gray gazing into emerald green,

"Anything, Draco," he whispered.

"You stay behind me, the entire way there. If I fall, you run. If I grab you and fly, you hold on. Do not let me go. If anything attacks me, you stay the hell away from it. Do exactly as I say, Harry, don't vary in the slightest. Not optional. This is the deal till I say it's safe. No exceptions. I don't care if Weasley and Granger are being gutted- no exceptions."

"Only if you protect them too."

"Fine, I can. Do not let me go though, Harry, I'm serious. I shouldn't have been able to bind you all on the train, but I did, because I was touching you."

"Okay, Draco, I can do that if you also allow me to fight- if it comes down to it. As long as I'm behind you. I don't want to see you, or anyone else, hurt either."

"Fine. That will be acceptable. I'm not done though, I also want you to tell me about you.. about these Dursley people... everything you know I suppose."

Harry actually stopped to think about this a moment, before nodding his agreement and giving Draco a quick kiss,

"I can do that, a little at a time, I promise. Now I have a condition for you, but it can wait till we're safe... okay?" Draco nodded though he was now insanely curious. As they walked back, he leaned over to whisper to Harry,

"Just so you know Harry, it's really unfair to you to say that. I'd do anything you asked me to except hurt you." Harry grinned brightly at him, warming his heart.

"We're going! Come on!" He yelled, getting in the car. Blaise turned to look at Draco, a huge grin on his face,

"I'm going to get Potter to ask you everything from now on. You're whipped."

"Sod off, Blaise!" Draco snapped, blushing.

"So.. how do we know how to get to this place?" Hermione asked, adjusting her mirror to be able to see the boys. Blaise grinned wildly,

"We don't. Just keep driving, Granger, just keep driving."

It was hours before Harry began to realize that they had travelled far out into the country and that Blaise and Draco were taking turns giving directions.

"Hey, Dray? Why are you two taking turns? Any signifigance to that?"

"I was wondering the same thing Harry," Hermione added.

"Oh, it's apart of the wards cast on the house. Two or more people have to be heading there, not just one. Once I say a direction, I instantly forget it. Once Blaise says it, he forgets it. I don't know anything about his half, he knows nothing about mine. Believe me, we've tried to get both halves together but it doesn't work. To learn the directions, you had to have successfully been there without being obliviated."

"That's bloody brilliant- how come no one's ever done that before? I've never heard of it,"

"Because it's Dark Magic," Ron said, looking out the window, "someone has to die to cast that type of ward." Draco and Blaise nodded.

"Lady Thornton- she died protecting her son, our friend, from an angry and child carrying Hippogriff. Lord Thornton thought it appropriate to use the moment to guard the house," Everyone stared at Draco then. Who thought to use their wife's mauled body to cast a dark spell? Draco shrugged and simply said, "I told you he was raving mad."

A few more hours passed and Hermione was growing tired. Harry had a sneaking suspicion that the differemt roads they'd recently been on were hidden from muggles- he hadn't seen a house, gas station, or anthing for ages. Draco sat up quickly, glancing out the window.

"And stop, we're here."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: Out of the Frying Pan...**

Ron was still looking terrified and wide awake, protesting every hour about huge spiders. It was dark still, dawn was on it's way. Draco was unmoving in his resolve to move forward, however, reaching into his trunk to give them all a drink of a Pepper Up potion.

"If we stay, here in one spot, too long we die," Blaise said grinning, "It really is brilliant, that way, if anyone is camping out, trying to find you- they never do. I'm not sure what would happen to a muggle vehicle... if it gets crushed, I'll buy you a new one."

"I'd rather it didn't, but your terms are agreeable," Hermione said, everyone got their trunks, pulling them along. It still wasn't completely safe to try to shrink them or use any magic. Draco stopped, frozen, and looked back expectingly at Harry. With a soft 'oh', Harry rushed up to grab the Veela's hand. Neville was already close behind Blaise, his hands on Blaise's shoulder.

"Alright, stop, this is still not right. Harry, you stay where you are- Neville, you too. Weasel, Granger, in between Blaise and I, do not over step either of us. If I say stop, you freeze. Body bind freeze, don't even blink." Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement, and again they moved forward.

Eventually, a gate loomed in front of them. Nothing appeared out of place, though the night behind the gate seemed to melt and sway within itself. Everyone, except for Blaise and Draco, shivered visibly. Draco and Blaise froze, holding up their hands to motion that everyone be still.

"I've got this one, Blaise." Draco said, cautiously approaching the gate. Slowly, Draco reached out to touch the gate and push it open. There was a sharp spark of blue light and Draco was tossed backwards, narrowly avoiding hitting Hermione and Neville. Snarling, Draco rose and transformed before them, raising to his full Veela height- obviously angry. He charged at the gate this time, wings drawn in around himself and shoved it open with a crash. The same blue sparks snapped everywhere in a brilliant display. Draco landed hard, only going about ten feet this time and landing on all fours, like a cat.

He stood and transformed again, back to the Draco they easily recognized. Neville stepped out a bit,

"You need help Draco?"

"No, I'm fine Longbottom, the offer is appreciated. Blaise," Draco bowed deeply, "after you." Harry grabbed Draco's hand again and they passed through carefully. Blaise stopped to close the gate doors, making sure they latched while motioning for everyone to shrink their trunks and put them up. They seemed to walk forever before Harry heard it,

"Hmmmmmm, the one in the back looks deliciousssss,"

"I like thhhhe girl..."

Giving a sharp tug to Draco, Harry froze. Both Slytherin's seemed to come to atteniton immediately, their heads cocked slightly, listening. Harry looked questioningly at Draco before venturing forward, never letting go.

"The one with me," Harry said into the darkness in Parseletongue, "He's a Veela, and he will shred you if you attack anyone."

"Thhhhere are sssso many..." came the reply.

"There may be, but the other is a Magiodrago, just as vicious and quite a bit larger. We mean you no harm, allow us to go."

"You sssspeak to ussss though you are not ussss..."

"I can speak to snakes, of all kinds."

"I feel that hisss intent is well... we leave hhhhim," Snakes didn't usually have very definite voices but Harry believed this one to be female, and could feel her tongue flick out to touch his face. Draco, barely seeing the movement, jerked Harry back to him with a snarl. Blaise rushed forward, leaned in to fight and Ron, Hermione and Neville fell into formation behind them, wands drawn,

"Wait!" Harry said, pulling out his own wand, "Lumos." Above them, hanging from a nearby tree was a snake Harry thought to be at least twenty feet long, an albino without a doubt while the others were all black and further back behind her, "you are correct, we mean you no harm," he said, reaching out to touch her but stopping right before he did, "we only want safe passage through these woods. May I touch you?" The snake bobbed her hand in agreement and then his hand was on her, stroking the cold scales. Harry didn't know much but he knew that at this late at night she should be warm, moving his wand further up, Harry noticed that most of the trees were deciduous and that not a lot of sunlight could seep through. "I will make you a deal," he continued, "You absolutely garuntee us and anyone else we call friend here safe passage, I will... look the other way... when those we call foe pass by. I will also see to it that more animals are released for food, and better spots for sunning are made. We wish to live here for a while."

The snake bobbed and weaved, looking carefully at each member of their group. Before returning to Harry,

"What issss your name?"

"Harry, and the man behind me is Draco, beside him is Blaise. Neville, Ron, and Hermione stand behind him."

"I ssssmell thhhheir fffear. I am Regina. I would like to be your friend... did you ssssay Blaisssse and Draco?" Harry nodded to confirm that he had, and the snake quickly snapped forward to look at Draco and then Blaise, bobbing between them. Harry held his hand up to let them know she was okay.

"I remember them... though they do not fear me now... thisssss one... he issss pretty." She said, bobbing around Draco, looking at him carefully with her large red eyes but never once touching him. "He sssssmells of you..."

"Thank you, Regina, he smells of me because he's mine," Harry said, not realizing he was going to say it till it left his mouth. The snake snapped back carefully, towering over Harry.

"I mean no offenssse little Harry, tiny ssssnake. I have never met one ssuch as you. You will come and sspeak with me? I will protect you.." Harry nodded, petting the snake again.

"No, offense taken Regina, he is pretty. I will come and speak with you any time you'd like. I could always use another friend." The snake bobbed a bit, nodding, listening.

"Then go, little snake, the others will do as you and I say. I will gaurd you."

Harry turned to Draco and smiled,

"she's going to give us safe passage, her name is Regina and she thinks you're rather fetching."

"Tell her she's not my type- now put out that light, we need to keep moving."

They walked further along, nothing else happening except for the occasional whispered hisses in the darkness beside and behind them. Harry listened to them carefully. They seemed to think Harry, or little snake, as Regina insisted on calling him; was one of them at some point in his life.

"Little sssnake, they are coming, I will dissuade them."

"Who are coming?" Harry asked, staring at the blackness where her voice had come from.

"The ssspiders."

"Tell them that I was once friend to their King, Aragog, and that I mourn his loss." Harry hissed back. They all stopped, wands drawn, as Harry translated what had been said. Ron did his best to be in the middle, trembling.

"Harry is your name?" A very large and hairy spider asked, scuttling to them from the darkness. Ron made a squeaking sound.

"Yes, I am. This is Draco, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Blaise."

"You are a Veela, boy."

"I am." Draco nodded, still standing protectively in front of Harry.

"And this is your mate?" the spider gestured at Harry.

"He is."

"I have met one like you- a strong and powerful creature. I was a child then. I called him friend. Having your bondmate so close to this place... it's a plea... " the spider scuttled forward quickly, "step into the light, I am old and can not see well." Draco stepped forward, transforming to spread his wings and bow to the huge creature.

"You have no fear, yet you do not harm me. You look very much like my old friend, Amicus. Perhaps you are related?" Draco shrugged,

"I do not know, as I do not know my current bloodline."

"And you, little snake, you were friends with my king?" the spider asked, all of his eyes peering at Harry.

"I was, so were my friends over there. Aragog was a good king."

"And what will you give me for your passage here?" The spider asked.

"I will be your ally, we all will. I will speak with Albus Dumbledore and others in the area of the Forbidden Forest and gain you safe passage there- where your king once ruled and now rests." The spider bowed out of Harry's way at that.

"I am at your service, as are my followers. We will allow no tresspasser's here. I will send them forth to secure your way. Be wary of the house little ones."

Blaise and Draco visibly relaxed at this and Blaise smiled brightly in the darkness,

"I told you this wouldn't be too hard."

"If Regina had not taken a liking to me, and the arachnid, a liking to Draco- we'd probably be dead," Harry said, realizing just how dangerous this really had been and wanting to defend the Veela. Draco gave his hand a squeaze and they moved foward with ease.

The house loomed into view. Barely a sillhouette in the darkness, it sat in the middle of what could only be called a small field or a very large yard. Draco held up his hand now for them to stop and Harry could hear Regina hissing a warning from the woods, letting him know she was bound there. Harry called back a thank you and bid her farewell for now. Draco transformed quickly, kneeling for Harry.

"The yard is overgrown and dark. Unless you'd like to stay the rest of the night right here, you will allow me and Blaise to move you all to the house. The yard is riddled with traps and I can't see them."

Harry had no problem holding onto the large Veela as he carried Harry to the porch of the house, setting him down gently,

"Wait for me- don't touch anything my love, I will be right back." Harry nodded in his aggreement and then, just as Draco went to fly back, Harry grabbed his wing, tugging to pull him back,

"wait."

"Blaise- stay." Draco hissed into the darkness, knowing Blaise could hear him- even at this distance. His guard up but sensing no danger, he turned to Harry, "what is it?"

Harry reached out to touch the Veela in the darkness, operating completely off of sound, not able to see where he stood. When his hand touched the smooth skin, it glowed again, as he had hoped and he stepped forward, tilting his head up to try and see Draco. He couldn't of course, so he snaked his hands up to Draco's face, wherever he touched glowing softly. He felt his way up to the hard Veelan features, tracing them softly with his hands to light them up enough to see. Then, he gently pulled Draco into a kiss, lifting himself up as he did so. Draco reacted swiftly, putting his hands at his bondmate's waist, lifting him to deepen the kiss easily. Draco's chest seemed to be vibrating slightly. Realizing it was a purr, Harry grinned against Draco's mouth, pressing their foreheads together,

"I just... I wanted to do that," Harry said, noticing that all of Draco was slightly glowing now, "now, go get them. Let's get to bed, I'm exhausted."

"Of course," Draco said, his Veelan form's voice much raspier than his usual one. Then, Draco was gone. Harry watched as the glow dissipated, but not before he noticed the Veela do a flip in the air. Harry rolled his eyes, grinning.

Blaise lay on the floor, groaning. Upon entering the door, he'd somehow managed to trip some sort of booby trap and had been slammed hard into the nearest wall. Neville was leaning over him, telling him he was fine and to quit being such a big crybaby. Ron was grumbling unhappily to Hermione about how Draco hadn't had to dump him like that on the hard porch, Hermione was grinning, and Draco was arguing that he had lost his grip- not dumped him, dropped- because why would he do that? It wasn't like he held any animosity towards rodents.

Hermione and Neville both sighed and walked around the room, wands held out to detect for any other surprises, and they picked up none. It seemed that the house, inside, was perfectly safe- just as Blaise and Draco had claimed. Harry yawned and Draco went to him, grabbing his hand.

"Blaise? Do you remember how to set the traps back up?" Blaise nodded and pointing his wand to the door, chanted out several spells in perfect rythm. The door slammed closed and the same red light that had thrown him before glowed in the windows for a moment before disappearing.

"Well, since the house is clear- we're going to bed. Find yourselves rooms," Blaise said, grabbing Neville's hand and heading for the stairs.

"Tomorrow," Harry yawned, "tomorrow we start fixing this place up, agreed?" Everyone nodded and grunted their agreement before leaving.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty: and into the Fryer**

Disclaimer: Just in case you didn't get it, I still don't own anything.

LuvlyLadyLexi: HA! I am the exact same way! I also do it when someone else follows the story or favorites it!

"Harry, why did you do that on the porch, if you don't mind my asking?" Draco asked, standing at the bathroom door. Lord Thronton had been nuts, but lavish and rich- each bedroom in the house was really a sort of suite, with it's own bathroom. Draco was mildly excited to get everything cleaned and ready. Harry emerged from the bathroom,dressed for bed and a shy smile on his face, and he shrugged,

"I don't know, Draco, I just... wanted to. I told you, I find you attractive."

"In my Veelan form?!" Draco asked, following Harry to the bed he'd cleaned and climbing in. Harry scooted closer to him, practically draping himself around the blonde. He nodded sleepily,

"Yeah Dray- it's still you... just a more vicious you, I guess- is that weird?"

"No, it's not weird. Harry?"

"Hmmm?"

"What was your other condition?" Harry grew stiff and pulled back, untangling himself. He was awake now, eyes wide. Draco became concerned that he'd somehow offended the raven haired teen. "I'm sorry, Harry, you just want to talk about it later?" Then he could hear Harry's heart beat quickening, could feel the tension.

"I uh... could you put that light out?" Harry stammered, gesturing to the glowing orb next to the bed they'd used to navigate the room. Draco nodded, whispering a nox, and they were in complete darkness again.

"Harry- we don't have to talk about this, we can go to sleep and discuss it later..." Harry was even more nervous now, he seemed panicked and Draco could sense it, "...or not at all. Harry? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, nothing." Harry stammered again, clearing his throat. He slid closer to Draco, stiffly wrapping his arm around him.

"Harry?" Draco asked, feeling the tension in his bondmate's warm body.

"Oh Draco, be quiet, you're making me more nervous- quit it."

"But- Harry- I just- mmph." Harry covered the blonde's mouth in a tentative kiss.

"You said... you said you loved me right?"

"Yes, Harry, of course."

"And you want me?" Harry asked, relaxing. Draco growled and Harry grinned, "so... I can do whatever I want? Say whatever I want?" Draco nodded again, his head on Harry's shoulder.

Harry turned and pulled Draco to him, his heart seeming to thump even louder in Draco's ears. "Just don't... don't say anything...unless you want me not to... I have something to say," Harry paused but Draco didn't speak, "You've done a lot for me, Draco. I don't think I'm quite ready to do this bonding... bondmate thing. I'm not ready for sex. I've been thinking about it and while I don't know if I'm gay or... whatever, I do know that you turn me on. Pretty badly. I... uh... I like you a lot. I'm not ready for sex, I hope you can understand that. Though, I think I could be, one day... I just wanted you to know... and that I like you. I love the way you hold me, and I love that you're protective- though, you drive me nuts with it. On the train... I thought you were dead," Harry sobbed a bit, but when Draco reached for him, he pulled back, "I'm not finished, let me finish. On the train, I just... I don't know. I wanted you to come back, to hold me and laugh with me. I thought of all the things we haven't even shared yet... I want to give you that chance..." Harry paused again to wipe his face with his sleeve, "I wanted you to just come back in, and kiss me... I'm so sorry I hit you- I've never been so bloody happy and so angry at the same time... I've never... felt this way about anyone, Draco. I don't even think I realized it fully till Regina said you were pretty and smelled of me. I told her... that you were fetching, that you smelled of me because you were mine... I just, geez, I don't know why I can't get it together here, Draco," he was trembling now, "I wanted to thank you again. Not for saving me and my friends, or Dumbledore, or any of that... just for, for genuinely being there for me- for persistantly wanting to know me, and not The Bloody Boy Who Lived. You don't seem to care about any of that and it's refreshing... just, let me do this? No further- can you do that?"

"Do what, Harry? You can do anything..." Draco said, attempting to sit up and wipe the tears from Harry's face.

Suddenly, Harry was pushing him back down, straddling the blonde and kissing him passionately. The kiss didn't last long as Harry pulled back, only to move to Draco's jawline and neck. He nipped and licked the blonde, his hands grappled with the buttons on Draco's shirt, covering each bare spot he uncovered with more kisses and love bites. Draco moaned and arched up, his erection grinding into Harry's stomach. Harry moaned at the connection and waved his hand,

"Lumos." The light softly lit the pale blonde and Harry grinned shyly at him, "I thought you might want to watch..." he whispered, hooking his fingers in Draco's boxers and pajama pants, pulling them down and baring Draco's throbbing erection. Harry gasped audibly and then sort of sighed, sending chills through the blonde.

"Harry, Harry, please, love you don't have to..."

"I *want* to, baby, I *need* to.." Harry whispered, grabbing Draco's cock and stroking it softly, watching the blonde. Draco cried out, arching up in ecstacy.

Seeing Draco, the cool as ice, untouchable Slytherin, arch and cry out at his touch only drove Harry further and his fingers gripped more firmly around Draco's member, his stroking quickening. Draco cried out again, his hands grabbing the pillows to hang on for dear life. Seeing him like that drove Harry half mad and he quickly bent down, capturing Draco in his mouth. Twirling his tongue around the shaft, twisting up to the tip and back down to take all of him, Harry moaned his own pleasure. His hand grasped Draco again and he leaned forward, nipping at Draco's belly. Draco cried out, burrying his hands in Harry's tangled hair, arching slightly against the Gryffindor,

"Harry, please, I'm going to-"

Harry took all of Draco then and continued to lick and suck greedily in response as Draco spilled into his mouth with another cry. Crawling languidly up to Draco and pulling him to him possesively, Harry smiled, burrying his face in the blonde's hair and deeply inhaling the scent of vanilla. Draco trembled, backing himself up as close as he could to Harry.

"Nox," Harry said, waving his hand slightly, "Was that...uh... okay?"

"Merlin, that was amazing," Draco breathed, kissing Harry's arms. His body trembled and twitched all over.

When Harry awoke, Draco was splayed out next to him on his stomach, naked and sleeping soundly. Harry pulled himself up onto his elbow to admire the blonde. His hair was mussed, and hanging in his face, his pink lips parted slightly. Smiling, Harry reach over to brush the hair back out of his face, placing a kiss on his forehead,

"You're so fucking sexy Dray," he whispered against the pale skin, "fucking amazing." Draco hummed in response and snuggled closer to Harry, laying his head on Harry's chest. Then, raising his head up, Draco smiled sleepily at him, giving Harry a quick kiss. Suddenly, Draco's head snapped up and he snarled, transforming almost instantly. Harry rolled and grabbed his wand, sitting up chest to chest with Draco's Veelan form, checking the room.

Scenting the air, Draco stood, another snarl escaping his mouth. Harry rose and followed, watching for whatever it was that had alerted Draco. Reaching his full height, Draco's head nearly touched the ceiling, sniffing. Then, just as quickly as it had began, it was over. Draco was Draco again and looking very unhappy,

"Fucking Blaise," he snapped, moving for his trunk, "I'm going to fucking kill him, Harry, kill him." Grabbing a clean pair of pants, and his boxers Draco hurriedly got dressed, snarling and scenting the air. Then, grabbing a shirt and two vials from his trunk, Draco rushed downstairs and to the kitchen, Harry on his heels.

"Draco! Calm down, Draco, calm down," he called to the blonde's back- he was moving too quickly for Harry to keep up. Harry paused at the bottom of the stairs, unsure of which way he'd went.

Hermione's scream rang through the house and Harry paused, trying to determine where it had came from. There was a large crash and Ron was behind Harry, clad in only boxers- wand drawn, Neville leaping over the stair railing to join them.

"Where?" Ron asked and Harry listened. There was a loud crash, this very defined as to where it came from and the boys went running toward it. Hermione was yelling again, this time, scolding.

As the boys entered the room, a large galley style kitchen, they found Hermione, perched on top of a counter yelling at Draco and Blaise through the broken back door. A cauldron sat on the table in the center of the room, over flowing. Draco was in full Veelan form and Blaise in Magiodrago form. They were circling each other in the yard, snarling and growling at each other. Harry turned to Hermione,

"What happened?!"

"I don't know! There's a house elf here... Blaise was brewing a potion to help us with the house... Draco just burst in and threw something in and it just over flowed! He yelled something about the elf and then Draco just attacked him!"

Harry started to rush out into the yard but froze and grabbed Neville to stop him, remembering the night before.

"It's safe in the back, Harry!" Hermione called, and Harry released Neville, rushing at the two just as Draco leaped forward, barely missing Neville and landing on top of Blaise, slashing at him. Having seen the near miss, Blaise roared and tossed Draco into a nearby tree- shaking it violently and Harry took his chance, diving for the blonde and turning his wand on Blaise,

"BACK OFF MY BOYFRIEND ZABINI OR I SWEAR TO GOD-" Harry roared, wand pointed straight at Blaise's face. Blaise snarled and Draco rushed forward snapping. Harry spun, grabbing Draco, as Neville dove in to stop Blaise. Both the Veela and the Magiodrago snarled and snapped, but could not attack with their bondmate's between them. Harry stood in front of Draco, his hands on his chest, his chin defiantly turned up,

"Draco- calm down," He snapped. Draco looked down at him and then at Blaise, baring his sharp fangs and snarling, attempting to side step Harry. Harry wasn't having it though, and constantly kept himself in front of him. Leaning in, Harry flung himself into the blonde, hugging him tightly, "please calm down, baby, please?"

Neville was having just as hard of a time getting Blaise to relax,

"Come on, Blaise, do it for me? Stop this. Let's talk about this like normal people. No fighting with each other. Draco is your brother remember?"

"I'm not bloody scared of you, Draco!" Blaise yelled, transforming. Draco snarled but Harry held him still, feeling the rage run through the Veela.

"Draco... Draco, please, don't do this," Harry whispered, still tightly hugging the huge, angry Draco. Softening a bit, Draco transformed back, wrapping his arms around Harry and nuzzling his neck, "come on, Dray, let's just go inside- calm down." Stiffly, and with one last growl, Draco went in, Harry's arm around his shoulder. He shot a final glare at Blaise as they went in.

Ron and Hermione were standing in the kitchen, casting cleaning spells to take care of the mess. Harry looked up at the apologetically-

"I'm going to take him upstairs to calm down, we'll be back in a moment."

"Take all the time you need, mate." Ron replied and then, "Scourgify! Damn what a mess."

Upstairs, Draco grabbed his robes and retreated into the bathroom, growling and slamming the door. Irritated, Harry grabbed his own clothes and went in after him. Draco was just stepping under the warm water when Harry entered.

"You wanna tell me what the hell that was, Draco?"

"No, I don't really want to talk about it right now. Personal space Harry!"

Hurt at the jab, Harry backed out without a word, closing the door behind him. Growling audibly, Draco punched the tile wall and, grabbing a towel, went after him. Harry had flopped down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Draco sauntered over, grabbing his hand and pulling him up.

"Come on Harry, I'm sorry, I'm still in defense mode- please forgive me." He climbed into Harry's lap, straddling his hips and resting his head on Harry's chest. "Can you just give me some time to cool off? I didn't mean to yell at you-"

"You didn't yell, it's okay, I get it. I'm sorry, too. We'll talk about it before we go back down." Draco beamed at him and leaned in, his forehead against Harry's,

"Thank you," then, glancing down at the pile of clothes Harry had grabbed, he grinned mischieviously, "were you going to get in the shower with me?" Harry turned his trademark shade of crimson and laughed,

"I guess I was! I don't know what I was doing- you're growing on me Draco."

"So... I'm you're boyfriend?" Draco asked.

"Ah you heard that huh? Well... yeah, if you wanna be. Guess that's sort of a question thing isn't it? Do you- Would you be my boyfriend Draco?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Draco said, leaning in for a kiss, "so...what's this mean?" He flopped down onto the bed beside Harry. Harry shrugged, falling back to hold himself up on his elbow,

"I know what you want it to mean. I'm not sure about that yet, but I want you to be mine, at least somehow, for right now... does that make sense?" Draco nodded, smiling blissfully, a large grin on his face.

"Yes, you want to take things slow. So... I suppose a shower is out of the question?" Harry swatted at the blonde, laughing.

"You're insatiable."

"Something like that." Draco said, grinning. "So... is that a no?"

"It is for now, but if you can behave yourself, we need to work this stuff out downstairs."

"Downstairs can sod off."

"Draco! I'm serious. No touching, or no deal. I'd like to just look at you. None of that charm stuff either, just you. Not right now, but tonight." Draco frowned at this.

"Harry-"

"Hush. Just you, or no deal. I think you're amazing. Even more amazing without the charm."

"You're nuts, that doesn't make sense."

"Yes it does," Harry said, running his hand down the Slytherin's damp chest, "it shows what you've been through, how strong you are."

"I thought you said no touching?" Draco said slyly and Harry swatted at him again in response.

Downstairs, Hermione Ron, Neville and Blaise, had gathered in the dusty living room. They sat quietly, each looking at the other. Ron was the first to break the silence of course,

"So, what happened?"

"I found the ingredients to make a Floo Powder in the kitchen, I was going to use the Floo to Fire Call Mother and get some help strengthening this place. Next thing I know, some damned house elf is there- talking to Granger. I think it put something in the potion," Hermione nodded in agreement at this, "next thing I know, the cauldron is shaking, Draco's throwing something in, and it pours out every where. Then, I'm breaking a door with my back and me and Draco are outside going rounds."

"Cauldron's aren't supposed to act like that, I wonder what the elf put in?" Hermione said, looking off toward the kitchen.

"I don't know. I've never seen Draco so damned angry at me though." Blaise replied, flopping back on the couch and sending dust every where.

"We do need help here," Ron said, looking around, "the house needs a good cleaning, the yard has to be cleared, we need to set up more wards and a fidelius charm."

"Not to mention supplies. We need food, potions ingredients, and our owls- the way Blaise and Draco talk, not even our owls will find us. How are we even going to be able to get to Diagon Alley for this stuff?" Neville added, looking over to Blaise. Blaise nodded in agreement.

"There is the Floo Network to consider and securing that, we need to adjust the wards to allow apparition from certain people, set up a Potions lab, and a new head quarters, possibly even an infirmary of sorts." Hermione added in.

"We've never really used Potions before." Ron said, looking at Hermione.

"You've never had the world's next best Potions Master either," Blaise quipped, grinning, "Draco has been learning Potions from Severus since we were toddlers. At the age of five he could brew a successful Polyjuice. I've seen him make calming draughts, dreamless sleep, Deflating Draught, Drink of Despair- everything we've learned in school, it's pretty cool but annoying sometimes. He's anal about his potions stuff, even carries some premade ones in his trunk- I bet that's what he threw in."

"That would make sense," Ron said, sitting back, "if the elf threw something in, he would have known how to counteract it if he's as good as you say."

"I believe, Ron, that if I had Severus Snape as not only a godfather but a potions teacher since I was a toddler, I could brew Veritaseum in my sleep." Hermione laughed. Then, sitting up, she beamed, "I've got an idea."

"What's that?" Harry asked, lazily walking down the stairs- looking as though he'd just gotten out of the shower. Draco was right behind him a moment later- dressed in his own normal clothes, looking as though he had something very important to do and glaring at Blaise.

"What's your fucking problem?" Blaise snapped, moving himself to sit in front of Neville protectively.

"My fucking problem, Zabini?!" Draco snarled, rushing down a few steps before Harry turned, stopping him with his hands firmly on his chest to stop him.

"Draco, calm down. Just breathe," Harry said, forcing the blonde to make eye contact. Draco stared down at Harry, not making a move or a sound. The air was thick with the tension and everyone sat, watching the couple with baited breath. One pale hand reached out to grab the stair banister, gray eyes meeting black. "My *problem*, Blaise," Draco spat his friend's name out like it was poison, "is that *you* have *no* business around a cauldron. Wartcap powder in a bad version of what I assume was supposed to be a Floo Powder Formula? If you want to burn this place down, and kill everyone- including your *bondmate* that's just fine- you do what you want, but you leave what's *mine* and me THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF IT!" Draco roared the last part of his sentence, Harry leaning foward to touch him again.

Draco was growling, albeit quietly. Harry could feel the anger surging through the blonde.

"I'm sure it was an accident," Hermione offered- glancing at Blaise.

"I didn't add wartcap powder Draco, some damned house elf did. Not me. It wasn't my fault!" Blaise cried out, frustrated with himself as much as Draco was.

"That doesn't change the fact that there was so much bloodroot in the damned thing I could smell it upstairs! There's a very strong possibility that when putting it to use, no one would have went where they were supposed to. We don't need to all be seperated at a time like this. Stop with the Potions Blaise, I'd rather drink something Weasel concocted than you."

Blaise stood up and walked from the room, going to the front door. He turned to look at Neville who had rose to follow him,

"No, love, stay here. I'm going to go debug this damned yard- it's too dangerous and you might get hurt. I wouldn't want that," he said, shooting an angry glare at Draco who glared back, "I'm *assuming* you have healing potions left? Just in case?" Draco nodded, not breaking his glare. Blaise hesitated, "and you'll let me use them?" Draco faltered a moment, dropping the glare,

"of course I will, Blaise, you're still my best friend... just an icompitent potions maker and idiot sometimes. Be careful, so you don't need to use them."

Neville nodded at this, sitting back down,

"please be careful love." Blaise nodded at him and opened the door, transforming as he did so- his tail reaching around back to the couch. Draco and Harry continued down the stairs and into the sitting room, closing the door behind him.

"Where's this house elf anyway? A house elf can change the wards on it's house if ordered to do so right?" Harry asked, sitting down as dust went everywhere. Hermione nodded and glared.

"He can but he's probably went insane, being alone this long with out someone to care for." Draco said, glaring back at Hermione when she went to glare at him, "and we can't call it if we don't know it's name."

"We don't have one, or I'd call it." Ron said, "do you think, that house elves could get through these wards?" Draco nodded.

"House elves have a different kind of magic, that's why they are house elves, they can get through any wizarding magic if they wanted." Harry smiled fondly at Ron, remembering Dobby.

"I have one," he offered. Ron snorted and Hermione gasped.

"NO!" They said in unison. Hermione straightened herself up,

"Harry, you know I don't agree with using house elves." Draco stared at her, gaping, "but, I understand that we need one right now to help us. However, Kreacher is not an option. He's a terrible loathesome little beast-"

"That belongs to me- he can't hurt us at all because of that."

"Something is very wrong with that elf," Ron said, shuddering again.

"I know he's creepy, but he's all we've got. I'm calling him. Kreacher!" Harry called, waiting. They all looked around, nothing.

"Maybe he got killed at Grimmauld." Neville offered, leaning over the arm of the couch to check the kitchen.

"KREACHER!" Harry snapped, trying again. He glanced over at Draco, "what about Lacey? She was assigned to you in the room of requirement- maybe she still is, try it."

"Lacey!" Draco said. There was a soft pop. It was Kreacher. Then another, it was Lacey. Harry glared at Kreacher. He knew he'd done it on purpose, not wanting to belong to Harry. Kreacher cowered in fear, and then, spotting Draco- his eyes got wide and he smiled, trembling with excitement, he bowed.

"Master is with a member of the noble house of Black he is, Master."

"I *know* who he is Kreacher. Listen, there is a house elf here, I want you to find it and bring it here. Lacey, thank you for coming, if you could please go let Remus Lupin know that we're all here and safe?"

"Tell him, owls can not get in where we are and tell them that by tonight we will have the floo network set up, as well as the wards changed to allow owls. No apparating."

"Make sure they know we're okay. Don't tell them where we are," Neville added, not knowing who the adults would be around when Lacey arrived. Hermione nodded thoughfully.

"That's all Lacey, go," Draco said as the house elf disappeared. He looked up at the group, "we're going to need supplies from Diagon Alley and Knockturn. I'll need to stop by Gringott's and get money. I'll go alone because I can fly and apparate- they think I'm dead anyway."

"No. It's too dangerous to go alone," Neville said, "we should stick together."

"We should see what we have here first," Ron said, "it's too dangerous for any of us to be seen in public right now- they know about you and Zabini, and Harry and Malfoy- obviously. We know they also know that where Harry goes, Hermione and I aren't far behind." arguments ensued over who was going where to get what.

"I have an idea," Hermione offered calmly. Everyone stopped their arguing and turned to look at her. She smiled, knowing she had their attention. "Harry and I will go to the nearest muggle town- don't look at me like that Draco, they're muggles. We'll have our wands, and Harry can apparate if we have to. We'll get some supplies, and some hair from somewhere for a polyjuice potion. I saw all the ingredients in the kitchen I think. By the time, you get everything ready and brewing, we'll be back.. if the wards will allow someone to apparate out?"

Draco sighed and nodded, she had a point. There would be two of them so they could get back.

"Fine. Be careful though, and be back on time- the potion..."

"I know I've brewed one before." Hermione said, preening. Ron and Harry laughed. "Ron, while Draco's doing that you and Neville get Kreacher-"

There was a soft pop and Kreacher appeared, holding another smaller house elf in a head lock- struggling to control it.

"I is finding him sir, I is finding him! He is Blinky Master!"

"Thank you Kreacher. Blinky, is it? Why do you want to hurt us?" Harry asked, addressing the smaller elf.

"You is not my Master, Sir. My master was leaving to get supplies with little Master, he says to Blinky to not let anyone in sir! I is doing what I is told!"

"I knew both the Thronton's, elf. The young Master Thronton you speak of, Remulus, was my friend. My name is Draco... Malfoy. Blaise Zabini is outside, do you remember me?"

"You is growing Master Draco, but yes I is remembering you I remembering Master Blaise too. I do not know these peoples though sir!" The house elf squeaked.

"Your masters are gone now, Blinky, they were killed by Lord Voldemort's followers. We want to hurt them- make them go away forever. If we're going to do so, we need a safe place to stay. We need to stay here- would that be okay?"

"Oh yes, that would be so good. I is missing my Masters and knows they are gone. You may stays here and hurt the bad people that hurt my Masters, sirs."

"And no more tricks?" Neville asked, glancing toward the window where Blaise was in the yard, setting off the traps.

"No more tricks sir, Blinky is helping now. Blinky will be nice and Blinky will clean the house and fix food and helps like she did with old Masters."

"Thank you, but more importantly, can you make it possible to apparate in here Blinky? Just the people here right now, no one else. Can you do that?"

"Blinky is doing it right now, Missus, just the Masters here and the Missus. Is any of you wanting something else?"

"Yes," Harry said, "can you make it possible for us to get through the gate?"

"You is getting through Master, you is not needed Master Draco or Master Blaise. Every ones is here is getting through." A chorus of thank yous and Harry and Hermione were gone, apparating out with a pop. Blinky and Kreacher set to cleaning the house.

Draco was piling the potions ingredients, and his own, in a spare bedroom downstairs near the kitchen. He was slightly shocked when Lacey reappeared next to him, letting him know everyone was glad they were okay and they were currently holding down Hogwarts but they wanted to know what was going on.

"Lacey is liking potions sir," she bowed deeply, "I is serving Master Draco now. Master Severus says for Lacey to go- he is not needing her any more."

"Well, Lacey, you can start by not touching my cauldron here, ever. Keep that Blinky out of here too. You may clean this room, but not the others. You may reside here if you wish. Say, could you get that bed, and furniture out of here? If there are shelves anywhere, please put those up. Oh, and if there's a desk and chair- I'd appreciate it." With that and a bow, Lacey was gone. Draco sighed and went back to his potions he had brewing in three different large cauldrons.

Blaise had finished the yard and was helping Neville set up more charms around the house. They had set up so many already, taking their time to get each and every one very specific. Each room and hallway had it's own alarm so that if anyone did get in, the others would set off individually- alerting the house. No one with ill intent could get through either door or any of the fireplaces. The house was rather large but not compared to Nevilles or Blaise's ancestral homes.

"What about a silencing charm on each bedroom?" Blaise offered, deep in thought.

"Why would we need silencing charms on the bedrooms Blaise? What is someone was screaming..." Blaise grabbed Neville, pushing the smaller Gryffindor into the hallway wall and kissing him deeply. Grinding against him, Neville came to a sudden realization as Blaise said,

"So what if someone was screaming? We have the alarms for that," he bent his head down to suck on Neville's ear, getting a whimper in response, "maybe some of us will want to be screaming..."

"Oh... yeah... that would be a good idea."

Ron had been in a large den type room, setting it up to be the headquarter's of the Order of the Phoenix. Between he and Blinky, they had it set up pretty well, looking like a sort of conference room with a little transfiguration. When Blaise and Neville appeared to charm the room, practically having sex with their eyes Ron became uncomfortable and went to the kitchen to await Hermione and Harry who would be arriving back soon.

Hearing Draco in the next room, Ron went to investigate. Standing in the doorway, Ron was astonished,

"Add some more desks and you'll have our Potions class, Malfoy," he said, entering to inspect all the different bottles and jars on the shelves. Draco was removing more vials from a large box, placing them carefully on a set of shelves that stood alone. Then, turning, he went to stir what Ron recognized as the polyjuice potion. Looking up, Draco nodded his head toward a book shelf by the door,

"That's the only thing you're allowed to touch, Weasley. It will have healing potions and whatever else might be helpful premade on it." Ron moved to the shelf, looking at some of the vials that were already there curiously.

"You know, Malfoy, while I was setting up Headquarters for the Order, I was thinking." Draco cut him off,

"Well, don't hurt yourself. I might get blamed."

"Ha ha ha Malfoy. Ha. Seriously though, you can brew anything right?"

"Almost," Draco said looking at the clock and then back at one of the other potions.

"Well, what if we did this? You could brew several potions, the polyjuice, the different healing potions, anti-poisons, that sort of thing... and we could keep them on us. You know, in case we get trapped- or caught and need them to get out or something."

Draco frowned, going over the possibilities in his mind. Checking the clock and turning to stir the third potion- exactly six times- Draco turned to Ron, a look of shock on his face,

"That's actually quite brilliant Weasley. I'd need some time to determine what would be needed and what would be superfluous, but it is a good idea. That could save someone's life, Weasley, I'm impressed."

Draco moved to a box of books, taking them out one at a time. He saved the ones he thought might be useful in Ron's endeavor- setting those on the desk with his parchment and quills. Ron seemed to be thinking again. Finally, he broke the silence,

"do you love him Malfoy?" Draco stiffened and turned to face Ron, crossing the room to make his point and eye contact.

"I do. He's my bondmate- I would die for his happiness."

"So- since that's the case- let's end this rivalry. I'm not saying 'let's be friends'- I still can't stand you. Let's stop hating though, Mal- Draco. Harry's my best friend, like another brother and I would lay my life down for him too." He held out his hand for a hand shake.

"Alright, We-Ronald, I can agree to those terms," Draco said, taking his hand and shaking it firmly, "I still don't like you, either, but I'd leave before I made him choose." he finished, before turning back to his potions.

"As would I, Ferret." Draco looked up, shocked, a question on his face.

"You would make him choose me?" Ron nodded, Draco scowled, "why?"

"Because, my brother, Charlie- he's married to a Veela named Fleur and I've seen first hand how devoted a Veela can be; how happy she makes him. I want that for Harry."

"Weasley, I never thought I'd see the day that we called a truce and that I'd thank you, but sincerely- thank you. He means the world to me, and you to him."

"You're pretty important to him too," Ron said softly, "I've seen the looks he gives you, Malfoy. I'd say he's well on his way to falling for you."

"You think so?" Draco asked, hopefully. Ron nodded.

"Yeah, I can tell what he's thinking by his body posture most of the time- we've rarely been seperated, and been through hell, you get to know a guy. I've never seen him how he acts around you though, so that's what it has to be."

"And why's that?"

"He's never been in love, it's the only thing I don't recognize." Ron said, grinning. Draco smiled back, full of hope. Looking down at the polyjuice potion and then at the clock, he said,

"They'll be back any minute, if they're on time."

As if on cue, there was a loud pop in the living room. Ron laughed and went to greet them. Draco stayed behind, stirring. It didn't take Harry long to find him, grinning. He gazed around the room, studying the vials and jars.

"You had all of this in your trunk?"

"Yes, shrunken down. Some of it was in the kitchen."

"This is pretty impressive, Draco," he said, admiring some of the ingredients.

"No, it's not. This is childs play. When I get to Diagon Alley- with my money, then it will be a lab. Not until then."

"You're pretty serious about this? Potions making I mean," Harry asked. Draco just nodded, removing the cauldron from the flame and setting it on a nearby table with a flick of his wand. Then he did the same to another cauldron, just turning down the flame on the third- readjusting it twice. Hermione came in then, holding several hairs in her hand. Draco took them and went back to the potion as Hermione left, shooting a smile at Harry.

Finished, Draco stood back, admiring his work. He had poured the potion in six different sets of vials, one set for each hair Hermione had brought him. Turning to Harry, he grinned.

"Weasley mentioned a pretty brilliant idea of his- potion sets for each of us, in case of emergencies."

"Oh?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One: The Decision**

LuvlyLadyLexi, lookingthroughthemirror, HP-Lette-Fan: Thank you! It's finished now, and I'm kinda sad it's over :( I'm seriously considering a sequel though. I'm currently working on another Veela!Draco fic but I'm stuck, so a sequel would be a nice change. Let me know what you think in the reviews or PM me! (especially you LuvlyLadyLexi!)

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

It had been months since they'd finished the house, it was now a deeply powerful place, much more so than it had been before. Draco and Blaise had both insisted on a charm on all the fireplaces that caused a person, besides themselves, to foget the location or the words to get back as soon as they left. They'd also insisted on a phrase that could be changed to get there through the floo instead of the name of the house. Everyone was still suspicious of a traitor in their midst, due to the attack on Grimmauld place. Hermione had transfigured another gated fence around the yard, mainly for Ron's sake. Their trip to Diagon Alley had been a successful one and none of them left the house without taking polyjuice first. Dumbledore was up and walking around now, though terribly weak and had announced his return to the wizarding world.

Early additions of the Daily Prophet had came out that night, flooding in everywhere. Dumbledore's twinkling eyes were everywhere they went- announcing that Hogwarts would be back in the fall, stronger than ever. They learned, through Harry's nightmares, that Voldemort was furious and had killed Pansy Parkinson when he discovered that Draco had not, in fact, been killed. Now, most of Harry's nightmares had come back with a vengeance, only easing when Draco began to brew large vats of calming draught and dreamless sleep. Voldemort wanted Draco and Blaise dead. They were too strong an asset to the side of Light, Dumbledore had explained.

Blaise and Neville were still just as in love, having officially bonded and accepted each other as their partners for life. Harry, however, had not. He refused to bond with Draco. Ron and Hermione had been fighting a lot. She fought with nearly everyone when they asked her what was wrong. For reasons only Hermione knew, she was becoming more and more stressed out as time passed; Draco seeming to be the only one unconcerned- urging people to just stop asking and leave her be. When they did, she seemed calmer though Harry and Ron could still see the worry in her eyes.

They were all sitting around the table one morning, eating breakfast, when Neville came in from a garden Blaise had bought the plants for, a rolled piece of parchment in his hand and Abeo on his shoulder.

"We all just got a letter from the rest of the Order. Death Eater's attacked Beauxbatton's last night. No one was killed but several were injured. I think he's trying to make a point to you Draco. Trying to draw you out," Neville said, looking concerned. It was common knowledge that Veela's frequently invited to attend Beauxbattons. Draco had even admitted to getting a letter from both there, and Hogwarts, before knowing his heritage fully. For unknown reasons, he'd chosen Hogwarts- most likely a subconscious pull to his bondmate.

"Good luck to him." Harry snapped, "Draco's not going out there. I hate that there was an attack, it's terrible. But, I'm not going to just send Draco out as a sacrifice, Voldemort can sod off."

"Calm down, Harry, no one expects you to do that," Neville replied- frightened at Harry's temper.

"Neville's right, Harry, there's no point in getting upset." Ron said, watching Harry carefully.

The table shook beneath them, rattling all the dishes together- causing everyone to tense up and push away from it for a moment. Harry sighed and tried to calm down. He was shocked, he hadn't had an outburst like that since he was a child at the Dursley's. Everyone was staring at him,

"I don't know where that came from, I'm sorry. I'm just really angry. I'm sorry." Slamming her plate down, Hermione got up and left the room with a huff- snarling under her breath. Everyone watched her, bewildered. Choosing, yet again, to pretend Hermione hadn't just had a fit, Draco broke the silence,

"No one's going to draw me out, Harry, I'm not stupid," he said, placing a reassuring hand on his bondmate's arm.

"No. He's not," Harry snarled, removing his arm from Draco's touch, "if anything, he's going to draw *me* out- to end this. It's getting really bloody old."

"Harry- it's not time for that. You have to let him come to you, to us. We're going to do this together," Blaise interjected, gesturing around the table and to Hermione who had just stormed back in, door swinging in her wake, book in hand.

Hermione crossed the room, passing her seat and everyone else by, straight to Harry. She slammed the book down in front of him, pointing at a particular passage, seething in anger.

"You *really* need to read more about the stuff that happens to you. Seriously, Harry, I can't keep doing all this," she snapped, her finger now in Harry's face, "calm your arse down." Causing Draco to snarl at her as she went back to her seat, shooting a daring look at the Veela. Harry read the passage out loud,

"A male Veela is often seen with a Magiodrago, being equally rare. The Magiodrago feeds off the Veela and the Veela in return, does the same. This show of power has occasionally been seen in female Veela's with the Magiodrago, but is considerably rarer than even it's existence..." Harry read silently for a moment before reading aloud again, "...both creatures have the ability of passing the same power weilding ability to each of their chosen bondmates... that's what happened on the train before Bellatrix and Lucius attacked? Draco was able to stun us all, because I was there?"

"And Blaise." Hermione added.

"So that's why he wants Malfoy dead so badly," Ron said, pondering, "he makes you more powerful, mate," then, grinning, "he's scared, Harry!"

Blaise, Neville, Ron, and Draco all cheered, Voldemort was terrified of Harry's power. It was about time. Hermione was grinning but watching Harry's face carefully. He grinned sheepishly back at her before excusing himself to go check the wards. Draco looked after him, concerned.

"Let him go, Draco, I'll check on him." Hermione said, raising to follow a few moments later. "He'll want to talk about you, not to you." She finished before heading out the door. Sighing, Ron got up and followed suit.

They found Harry out by the gate, speaking to Regina. She was telling him how happy she'd been of the loss of the spiders, the increased amount of rabbits and rodents, and the spot Harry had personally cleared for them to sun themselves. Raising her head and hissing a greeting at Ron and Hermione, Regina left.

"Hey, Harry, you want to talk about this?" Hermione asked, sitting beside him. Ron sat on the other side, arm around his best friend's shoulders.

"Come on, mate, you know we're here for you," he said, smiling.

"Voldemort- he's not going to stop until Draco's dead," Harry said, his voice cracking, "I'm so tired of losing people. He seems to love to go after..." his voice trailed off.

"Draco's going to be fine, Harry. We're all here, we're not going to let that happen." Ron said, grinning.

"Then you're just going to get hurt too. All of you, because of me..."

"He seems to go after what, Harry?" Hermione asked, placing a comforting hand on his knee.

"Those I love. I'm in love with Draco bloody Malfoy... or Black. Whatever." Harry sighed, placing his head on Hermione's shoulder. Tears streamed down his face.

"...you should tell him, he doesn't know, does he?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head in response, "then tell him, Harry. You have to."

"It's something he needs to know," Hermione said, nodding and stroking Harry's hair comfortingly.

"No. If he knew he'd never leave. He'd always be in danger. I don't think I want that. I think I'm just going to break up with him. He'll be safer that way, if we weren't together."

"No!" Hermione said, a little too forecefully. Both Ron and Harry turned to stare at her. She opened her mouth to speak but felt her throat start to constrict and sighed, exasperated. "Harry, you need him to help win the war."

"No, I don't. I'm destined to defeat Voldemort anyway, remember? It may be easier with Draco, but it's not worth it in the end. Not with the possibility- and it's a strong one- of his death." Harry said, causing Hermione to scowl. She threw her hands into the air with a cry, aggravated. Standing, she stared down at her two best friends- disgusted.

"Lots of people have died already, Harry. A lot more are going to, and do you know why? It's not because of you, or anyone else. They're dying because they chose to fight for what they believe in. This is everyone else's world that he's threatening too, Harry. You *really* need to realize that," she snapped, running back to the house- Ron and Harry scowling after her.

"That doesn't mean I have to throw him into the grave!" Harry roared at her retreating back, furious. Ron's scowl deepened.

"I don't think you should break up with him, Harry, but it's your choice. I'll be here no matter what and I think we could keep him safe. I've seen Fleur and Charlie- you deserve that kind of love."

"Thanks, Ron. I don't think I do, but thanks."

Back in the house, Hermione ran in, door swinging shut behind her. She ran straight to Draco, practically tackling him in a hug and sobbing. Draco glanced awkwardly at Blaise and Neville who both just shrugged. Hesitantly, Draco hugged her back, lightly.

"You okay, Granger?"

"It's five months tomorrow, Draco. Five!" She cried out, looking up at him with tear stained eyes. Blaise motioned for Neville and they left, sensing it was a personal moment. Hermione watched them leave, sniffling, before turning back to Draco. "I think he does love you, Draco, you have to tell him. You have to. I've tried to find a way, but I can't because of this stupid Wizard's debt... tell him, please. You've become a good friend, Draco, and a valuable asset- you can't just go."

"I can't, Hermione, it's his decision and I won't be an obligation."

Raising herself up, away from Draco, Hermione stared. Her eyes were wide, her mouth open- gaping at him in disbelief. "Please, Draco, please..." she begged. He just shook his head in response. Enraged, Hermione rared back and smacked the blonde, hard. Just as Harry and Ron walked in. Sniffling, Hermione ran from the room, Ron following.

"WHAT THE *BLOODY* HELL WAS THAT?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two: I'm sorry**

Draco did his best to look embarrassed and sheepish. He didn't want to lie to Harry, but he didn't know what else to do

"Well?" Harry asked, fuming, "what just happened?!"

"I...I called her a mudblood, Harry. I didn't mean to... it just sort of slipped. I'll go apologize-" Harry was boiling now,

"You did *what*?" he hissed through clenched teeth.

"It was an accident! Harry, don't be like this, I really didn't mean to-"

"You didn't mean to? All this time, I thought you and Hermione were becoming friends... you've not 'slipped' as you said- NOT ONCE!" Harry was furious, staring at Draco in disbelief, but he saw his opening. "I think you're lying Draco. You don't just let something like that slip. Is that how you really feel? I thought you'd changed..."

Draco stood- trying to hug Harry, but he wasn't having any of it, he pushed Draco back, hard. Heartbroken, Draco stood there, his hands open in apology,

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"I... I didn't mean to Harry! Please, I want to be with you, I don't hate her..."

"NO! I'M DONE! DO YOU HEAR ME DRACO? I am DONE!"

"Harry... I love you, please don't do this..."

"No!" It was Hermione crying out this time, from the kitchen door. "Harry- don't!"

"Stay out of this," Harry yelled, staring at Hermione. He turned back to Draco.

"I don't want to be with you. I do not love you. We are over. No more of this stupid bondmate stuff, Draco, I'm tired of it. I want you to stay away from me, I mean it Draco- you. stay. away. from. me."

"No!" Hermione sobbed, watching as Draco fell to his knees. She couldn't breathe, trying to scream the truth at Harry, going to the floor herself.

"I'm going to go move my stuff to another bedroom," Harry breathed, noticing that people were starting to arrive for a Order meeting, "I'll be down in time for the meeting."

"NO!" Hermione grabbed for him, latching one hand to his robes, looking up at him, "Harry, you don't mean this, you *know* you don't. Please stop." she begged.

"Get off me," Harry said, afraid that he'd turn back to Draco and beg his forgiveness and tell him how much he loved him. Hermione was staring at him in shock and let him go.

Draco stood, staring after Harry, sobbing hard. Ron turned to look at Draco, concern on his face, shocked that Draco was capable of crying like that.

"I'm going to go talk to him." he said, rushing after Harry. Draco leaned back on the table, holding onto it to keep himself held up.

"Draco," Hermione said, staring at him, "Draco, don't. He does love you- he does. He's just tired and stressed from the attacks. He doesn't mean it Draco!"

"No, he means it," Draco said, his voice and heart broken, "he's never spoken to me like that- ever... I'm leaving. I can't be here, I don't want him to see..." he looked up at the Order members, his mother and Rose Zabini popping in at that moment with Dumbledore close behind. Hermione nearly tackled him again, hugging him fiercely.

"Please, Draco, don't do this. He does-"

"Oh stop it Hermione, stop it. He doesn't. Just quit. I'm sorry I ever said anything at all." Draco hugged her fiercely back, Blaise and Neville rushing into the room, "You have been my greatest ally in this, Hermione Granger. Because of you, I was more easily accepted. This is not your fault. It was not something you could have done anything about. I hope you know that, and know that I appreciate all that you've done for me- whether or not you've had the choice. I would have never have told him if not for your suggestion. I got to spend the best part of my life with him, because of that." Hermione howled again, sobbing harder, begging Draco not to go now. "If I'd ever had a little sister, I'd have wanted her to be like you." Draco said, kissing the top of her head and pushing her away. Then he glanced at Blaise and smiled weakly,

"Brother- I am glad you found your happiness, I love you you know."

"Draco!" Narcissa said running forward with Blaise and Rose. They all understood how he felt, even Rose, who was no more than a witch,

"Do you have to go?" she asked, kissing him on the cheek. Draco just nodded, pulling away from them. With one last glance at Hermione and a weak smile, he was gone. Hermione and Narcissa cried out together, Blaise looked shocked, like he couldn't believe what had just happened. Severus Snape came in then, rushing to Narcissa and holding her up.

"What happened 'Cissa? Where's Draco?" He asked, ready to kill.

"He's gone Sev, he's gone!" Narcissa wailed, falling into him with body racking sobs.

"Harry... Harry rejected him." Neville said, not fully understanding what was happening. "He's left." Snape stared at Neville, wide eyed. Blaise leaned in to him, holding the Gryffindor.

"That means he's going to die," he whispered. Neville turned a very Slytherin shade of green, rushing past everyone to the bathroom, Blaise following.

"He's gone?" Snape said, still not sure that it was really happening. Narcissa nodded and he drew his wand, fury in his eyes.

"No!" Hermione and Narcissa yelled, Narcissa grabbing his harm. Grabbing Snape's face, she pulled him to look at her. "Draco didn't tell him. He doesn't know. He's got the Granger girl in a wizard's debt- so none of them know." Snape looked broken then, sliding into a chair with Narcissa.

Dumbledore made his way to the front of the group and turning to face them, ushering them back toward the fire place, Remus stepping out from the group.

"I think we should postpone the meeting till another time," Dumbledore said, stepping in as the others had and going back to Hogwarts just as Harry came in the room with Ron.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, looking around, confused, "where's Draco?"

Hermione stood, staring at Harry and eerily calm.

"He's gone," she said. Harry looked confused, checking around for Draco again. Hermione watched him look, shaking her head, "he's really gone Harry." He scowled at her.

"No, he can't be." He whispered, turning to race to the potions room Draco spent all his time in. No Draco, but all his potions things were still there. Harry raced upstairs to the room and bed they'd shared. All of Draco's things were still there, why would he leave all his things? He rushed back downstairs to find Narcissa sobbing and wailing, Hermione standing by the door, looking out. Ron was rubbing her back, trying to comfor her while Snape and Rose sat with Narcissa, doing much the same. Remus was there, looking broken. Blaise and Neville were sitting just outside of the bathroom, holding to each other. But, no Draco.

Narcissa looked up at him, her voice and heart shattered to a thousand pieces. Sniffling she gained control of her self- trying desperately to regain the composure she and Draco were infamous for. Instead, she broke into sobs again,

"What have you done?" The world spun around Harry, twisting him inside out. Draco couldn't have left for good.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-three: Gone.**

"I'm sure he'll be back," Harry offered, "he's just mad right now."

"No, he won't be back, Potter." Snape snapped, Narcissa's hand reaching for his arm, just in case, "he's. not. coming. back. We are leaving, we will be back tomorrow to claim any effects left behind." Snape said, tears begining to stream down his own face as the three older Slytherin's disapparated. Desperate, Harry turned to Remus, who just held up his hands, nothing to offer.

Hermione spun on Harry, fire in her eyes,

"I begged you to stop. He's gone. I tried to tell you, Harry, but you just couldn't listen," she hissed, Ron grabbing his shoulder.

"It's alright Hermione, we'll find him."

"NO! We will NOT find him! He's going to DIE! Male Veela's aren't like female's Ron! He can NOT live if Harry rejects him! He only had six months to get you to bond with him." Hand going over her mouth in absolute shock, Hermione collapsed to the floor, eye's wide.

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL ME?!" Harry cried out, going to his knees.

"I COULDN'T!" Hermione roared, banging her fists on the hard floor, "he had me under a wizard's debt Harry, I couldn't tell you anything about it! Oh, God," she uttered, diving for a nearby trashcan and vomitting.

"We have to go get him." Neville offered, trying to help Harry up. Harry smiled greatfully at him.

"We can't." Hermione said, puking again.

"Well why the bloody hell not, Hermione? I love him, I have to find him and tell him-"

"Harry- mate- he's gone." Ron said, realization dawning in his facial features as he sank against a wall. "A wizarding debt can only be fulfilled three ways Harry, the wizard that called on it can release you, you can fulfill the agreement, or the wizard that called on it dies." With that, Harry felt the ground come up to meet him as he collapsed and everything went black.

Harry dreamed of Draco that night, Draco was standing on a mountain somewhere in full Veelan form, staring at Harry with a big smile. Harry smiled back, his heart aching even in the dream. Beneath them, at the bottom of the mountain, was a large group of witches and wizards, all gathered around a large fire. Harry shivered from the cold and Draco rushed forward to hold him, wrapping his wings around Harry for warmth. They sat like that forever, watching the people below.

"Who is that, Draco?" Harry asked sleepily.

"No one important, my love." Draco's Veelan form said, kissing Harry softly on the head, "This is a nice spot though, isn't it?" Harry nodded, holding Draco as tightly as he could- glad to be back in his embrace.

Suddenly, a bright green shot of magic whizzed past them, a badly aimed killing curse, striking a tree and causing it to wither and fall. Draco snarled and rolled away with Harry, landing at the bottom of a steep incline- unhurt. He looked down at the Gryffindor and kissed him quickly before glancing up at the oncoming Death Eaters. The witches and wizard's had all been Death Eaters. Draco looked back down at Harry and smiled,

"you have to go now, Harry, I love you."

When Harry awoke, screaming Draco's name, he was in his and Draco's bed, his things moved back from the spare room. Panting, Harry rolled over, searching. Draco wasn't there. He jumped up and ran to the bathroom- no Draco. It had just been a dream, he was really gone. Harry collapsed back onto the bed, pulling one of the Slytherin robe's with him and cuddling it, sobbing.

"Harry," it was Narcissa standing at the doorway, "I heard you cry out." she said, moving to sit on the edge of the bed beside him. Her eyes were swollen from crying all night.

"I am so sorry, Narcissa-" Harry sobbed.

"I don't blame you, Harry, I want you to know that," she said, placing a hand on his back in an attempt to comfort, "Draco didn't want you to know, he didn't want you to be the predictable Gryffindor that you are and feel obligated to stay with him. He wanted you to genuinely want him, and I think he would have never told you."

"But, I did, Narcissa. I really did. I didn't know. I didn't want him to get hurt- because of me. When the war was over, if I lived, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him!" Harry cried out, pain rushing through his body.

A few tears escaped Narcissa's attempt at composure, but she held her own for Harry's sake, as Draco would have wanted.

"There's a lot that we didn't tell him either," Narcissa said.

"We?" Harry asked.

"Severus and I. Sev is Draco's real father, he's my mate. I didn't discover this until after I'd married Lucius. We were waiting for the right to tell him, and that we want to get married."

"Oh, Draco would have loved that," Harry said, "I think he loved you two as much as he loved me."

"Nearly, my dear, nearly. A Veela love's it mate like no other."

At this, Harry burst out sobbing again, clutching the robe and his pillow. Apologizing, Narcissa got up to go. Harry started after her. "Narcissa, wait!" she paused in the doorway, turning to face him, tears streaming down her face again, "could you, please, come back soon and tell me about Draco? What he was like as a child? Anything you can tell," Harry begged and the woman smiled brightly at him, nodding.

"I shall return tomorrow, my dear, there's a lot to tell of my Dragon." and she was gone. Harry laid back down, only waking when someone else showed up, to console him. He did his best to thank them and they would leave. He didn't really want them there, just Narcissa because she made him feel closer to Draco's memory. Narcissa had seemed to sense this and had chased several people away from his door, begging them leave him be. That night, as he cuddled Draco's robe, Harry dreamed of him again.

This time, they were somewhere deep in the woods, Draco still in his Veelan form, watching another group of Death Eaters above them, flying somewhere. Seeing Harry, Draco smiled brightly.

"Hello, my love," he greeted Harry, kissing him softly.

"Your Mother is being really nice to me," Harry offered, not wanting to spoil the dream. Draco nodded, taking Harry in his arms.

"She loves you, too. She is *my* mother afterall. I have to go now, Harry, I have to follow them. I love you." As Draco pushed Harry away, a look of pain on his face matching how Harry felt, the Gryffindor tried to grab him- to hold him there. But, with one last quick kiss, he was gone again and Harry awoke, yelling for him to come back. Judging by the light coming through the window, it was early morning.

Sneaking down the stairs, so as not to wake anyone, Harry headed to the kitchen to have a moment alone, he wanted to see where he'd been so cruel and stupid. He wanted to make sure Draco wasn't there, making coffee and waiting for him to wake up- as he usually was. As Harry neared the kitchen, the smell of coffee invaded his senses and he almost cried out, bursting through the door. His heart leapt when he saw the blonde head sitting at the table. He rushed to that spot, his heart pounding, only to have Narcissa turn and look at him. Her eyes were teary, a cup of coffee in her hand, and a large book layed out in front of her.

Harry froze in his spot, staring at her. Draco had inherited so much from Narcissa that it broke Harry's heart just to see her there.

"Harry, dear, come sit by me," she said, patting the seat beside her and Harry obliged.

"I thought you were Draco." Harry said, sadly looking at the book, he could tell it was a photo album now. He leaned forward to take a look. "That's Draco." Harry said, smiling. The album was filled with pictures of Draco. There were pictures of Draco flying on his first broom, baby pictures with a fat faced Draco, he and Blaise playing pretend, potions making, Draco and Snape... and in every single one he was well dressed- so was Narcissa, standing much taller and with more pride back then.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Mourning**

Narcissa and Snape had stayed after that, choosing the basement as their room, which Harry thought Draco would find funny. He knew he would, if he had Draco there with him. Harry had become nearly inconsolable, not leaving his room for days now. He would only come out for Order meetings, determined now more than ever to find Voldemort and destroy him. He only ate when Narcissa came up and sat with him, telling him stories of her Dragon. Every night, Harry dreamt of Draco. He was always somewhere different, always in Veelan form, and Death Eaters were always attacking him.

Tonight however, was destined to be different. Draco was laying in a field, gazing up at the stars. Tonight, he was in his torn and tattered clothes, a young wizard. Harry thought surely he was dead this time and had cried out, rushing to him. But, Draco wasn't dead, just laying there, gazing. He smiled brightly when he saw him, gesturing for him to lay down beside him.

"How come you're like this tonight?" Harry asked, joining his love. Draco looked confused a moment and then replied,

"Because I'm stronger in my Veelan form, Harry, of course."

"Your mother has been making me eat. She tells me stories about you when you were young."

"None too embarrassing I hope." Draco said, looking irritated and causing Harry to laugh.

"So embarrassing Draco, and I tell her so. Every time I tell her 'Draco would be livid if he knew I knew' and every time she looks at me and smiles and then, every time, stares at a window or up at the ceiling and says 'he knows'. It's sort of a routine we've developed."

"I'm glad that you can be there for her. I thank you for that." Draco said, watching a shooting star. One multiplied into many and they were streaking across the sky, a meteor shower. Harry smiled, reaching to hold Draco's hand and wishing they had done things like this when they were together and Draco alive. This was normal couple stuff.

"I think she's doing more for me, than I her." Harry said thoughtfully. Draco looked at him, confused again.

"You have to stop having these dreams, Harry."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can, my love, just try." Draco sat up, transforming as he did so, he looked down at Harry again. His now large slanted gray eyes raking over him. Harry smiled back up at him until Draco let go of his hand. "I got you another gift, to say I'm sorry for not being good enough. I have to go now, Harry."

"No, please don't. Stay here with me."

"I can't do that anymore, I only have less than a week left and I have things to do."

"At least tell me where you're going?"

"That's silly Harry, this is a dream."

"I know that, Dray, just... please tell me."

"The Ministry, I'm going to the Ministry."

"For what?"

"To get you another gift, or to try... probably just try. If I don't I'm sorry." Draco replied, and was gone, racing across the grass and into the sky, faster than Harry could keep up. This time, he stood there, watching Draco leave, sobbing,

"But I love you Draco." he whispered, closing his eyes and waking up again. Harry cried out in frustration, slamming his fists into the bed and screaming. He couldn't even tell Draco he loved him in his mind.

A great commotion downstairs drew his attention, and his wand. He put his wand back up when he realized that they were all just cheering. He could even hear Severus joining in on the good time. Sighing, Harry rose and went downstairs. Blaise and Neville were curled up on the couch together, reading the Daily Prophet. Harry felt a pang of jealousy at this, wishing it were him and Draco. They both beamed their greetings at Harry,

"I told you meteor showers were good luck," Neville was saying.

"Nonsense Nev, he would have died either way." Blaise replied, as Harry made his way into the kitchen, frowning. He wanted to go back to sleep, and watch meteor showers with Draco again.

As he made his way to his own coffee, a habit he'd picked up and done every morning for a week now, he tried to tune out every one's loud voices. Grabbing her own coffee and giving Snape a quick and joyous peck on the cheek, Narcissa made her way to him, smiling.

"Harry, dear, there is some good news in all this grief," she said, still smiling. Harry growled something back at her about doubting it. She swatted him on the arm disapprovingly. Harry imagined his own mother would have done the same. Someone else who had died for him. He sighed when he noticed that everyone was watching them, some holding their breath. Even Snape was leaned in, staring.

"What is it?" Harry asked, looking at Narcissa. They were all waiting for Harry's reaction, he might as well give it to him.

Narcissa made a show of unfolding the paper, being very dramatic. Like Draco, Harry thought, waiting patiently. She held it just out of Harry's view, still being dramatic, and began to read...

"The late Sirius R. Black's name was cleared early this morning during a short yet satisfying trial at The Ministry of Magic," she paused here for effect, Harry's stomach in his throat- his heart pounding, "it seems that the late Peter Pettigrew was the one actually at fault, having to have been believed dead. His body was found, dying, on the front steps of the Ministry this morning around six a.m. when a Broomilda Vandercut went to open the doors. Pettigrew soon died after being found due to grevious injury. This reporter's sources say that the late Pettigrew appeared to have been attacked by a vicious animal of some kind, and stranger yet, had a big green bow wrapped around his body. Minister Shackelbolt has declined to comment on this rumor, saying that it was still under investigation..."

Narcissa continued to read the article, beaming in happiness, but Harry couldn't hear her. The whole room was spinning.

"Isn't that so odd Harry?" Hermione said, smiling, "it's like they were delivered a..."

"GIFT!" Harry yelled. Everyone stared, gaping and quiet again. Harry turned to Narcissa, eyes wide. "He's alive." he said, grabbing her by the shoulders and laughing maniacally, "he's alive Narcissa! He. Is. ALIVE!"

"Who, dear?" Molly Weasley asked, staring.

"Draco! Draco fucking Malfoy or Black or Snape or WHATEVER! I don't care! HE'S ALIVE!" Narcissa stared at him, happy tears welling up in her eyes.

"How do you know?" she whispered.

"Harry, I know you want him to be alive, but he's gone. You have to accept that." Hermione said.

"No! I will do no such fucking thing, he is alive! I had a dream last night, we were together and there was a meteor shower and he told me he got me a gift and he didn't give me anything in the dream! That's what this is! I told him a long time ago that I'd give anything for Peter Pettigrew to suffer and he did!" Narcissa cried out, dropping her coffee cup. Coffee and broken glass went everywhere.

"POTTER! That is ENOUGH!" Snape roared.

"Oh shut up." Harry snapped, beaming with happiness.

"You said you never mated, never bonded." Snape accused, crossing his arms over his chest, therefore you could not have found him. Only coupled pairs can do that."

"But, Draco is strong and so is Harry! He's a male who found his mate AND has Blaise, it could happen!" Narcissa cried out, embracing Harry, "where is he? What did he say?" she asked. Harry thought back to the dream and paled.

"He said he's going to get me another gift... at the Ministry. He apologized ahead of time if he wasn't able to get it... The veil...Sirius...we have to go, we have to go NOW!" Narcissa grabbed her wand, looking determined as ever.

"You need your wand!" She cried out. Harry grabbed her and embraced her, yelling,

"NO TIME!" and with a loud pop they were gone. Severus sighed and went to the fireplace, throwing in Floo Powder. He looked over his shoulder, grimacing,

"we should all go too, they're going to be a nervous wreck when they don't find him." he said, everyone nodding as he stepped into the green flames and yelled, "Ministry of Magic!"

Harry and Narcissa apparated straight into the Ministry, both stumbling as they landed from the force. Several people rushed toward them in shock. It wasn't every day you saw Harry Potter, wearing only pajama bottoms and Narcissa Malfoy, in her house robes, just appear out of nowhere.

"Which way?" Narcissa asked.

"Come on!" Harry yelled, running toward the door for the Department of Mysteries. A rather large guard rushed forward, trying to stop them. He grabbed Narcissa by the arm, spinning her around. Harry hit him as hard as he could, sending the guard flying back. Narcissa laughed. With that they were gone again. Narcissa pointed her wand at the closed double doors and yelled a spell Harry didn't hear.

The doors burst open and several more guards tackled Narcissa, bringing her to the ground. Harry looked back as she fought them back, screaming for him to go. She was right, there was no time. Harry breezed past two more guards, only barely making it due to a stunning spell from Narcissa. Harry ran faster, pushing himself as hard as he could into the dark room that held all the magical artifacts.

"Draco!" He cried out, "Draco!" Then he saw him, sitting in front of the veil, staring at it. Startled, Draco turned to look at whoever was screaming for him. He stood, looking back at the veil and then at Harry and stepped forward.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five: The Ministry of Magic**

Harry fell to the ground, scraping his arms on the hard stone floor as he dove, tackling Draco and landing safely a few feet away from the veil. Draco shoved him off, rolling away from Harry but the Seeker in Harry was faster, reaching out to grab Draco's wrist and pull him to him. Harry knew he couldn't stop him, he was no match physically for the Veela. So instead, he jumped onto him, wrapping his arms and legs around the blonde, locking them to him as tightly as he could.

"Harry! What are you doing?"

"If you go, I go, Draco. Wizarding world and Voldemort be damned, I'm going."

Exasperated and a little annoyed, Draco tried to shove Harry off of him but couldn't. He just wouldn't let go. Draco and Harry both knew that he could easily remove him if he wanted, but they both also knew that he wouldn't hurt Harry- and that's what it would take. Draco slumped, giving up.

"Don't do this to me Harry."

"Don't do this to me, Draco." Harry retorted, his breath ghosting against Draco's neck.

"Let go Harry!" Draco cried.

"Make me!" Harry snapped, "I'm not letting you go again, ever."

"Stop it, okay, stop it. I know Granger told you- I released her from the Debt. I won't be your obligation Harry, I won't. I'd be just as miserable as if I were dead." Draco was sobbing and Harry only hugged him tighter.

"Is that what you think? That you're some obligation to me? Don't be ridiculous Draco. I used all of that shit in the kitchen just to push you away," Harry was crying now, "I didn't think you'd leave the house Dray. I really didn't! I knew I was in love with you then, I pushed you away so you wouldn't get hurt because of me, Draco, I couldn't stand the thought of losing you and I thought breaking up with you would keep you at bay. When you released Hermione, they told me you were dead, that that's how she was free... and that it was my fault... something just broke inside me Draco. I need you with me, always. Please come home. Please don't leave me again, please." Harry was sobbing now, clinging to the blonde for life, "I'll show you a memory, we'll get a pensieve, and I'll show you. I was just telling Ron and Hermione how I was in love with you, right before. I swear on everything Draco, I do. Please come home, please. I'm so sorry." He pulled back to look at Draco who was now crying too,

"what did you say?" he asked, looking hopeful. Harry leaned his head into Draco's, staring directly into his eyes,

"I said I love you, Draco Malfoy. I love you, I need you, you're my heart, my whole being. Please, come home, please. Be mine forever. We're going to leave here, and go home. We're not going to come out of our room until we have to. We're going to fight Voldemort, together, and we're going to win. Then, we're going to get married and find a way to make some really exotic looking babies. We're going to grow old together, and when they find that one of us is gone, I'm willing to bet both of our fortunes that they find the other too. Because I love you. I love you. I love you." Harry was saying it over and over again, like a mantra.

Draco cried out and pulled him closer, mashing their mouths together in a fierce kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance, both men trembling from it. When they stopped, Draco smiled, his mouth still against Harry's and Harry smiled back.

"I love you too, Harry Potter, let's go home." Harry's eyes grew wide, realization hitting him, "what is it Harry?" Draco asked, concerned. Harry let go of Draco, standing on his own.

"Your mother, she came with me, held them off!" With that, Harry turned and was racing out to where she'd fallen, Draco on his heels.

"Mother!" Draco roared as they came through the door, transforming. Two Auror's were holding Narcissa, kicking and screaming, by her arms. They were yelling at Snape who had a wand pointed at one of their heads, yelling back- just as loud. Everyone else was arguing with other Ministry members and Aurors, Ron roaring about beating the hell out of one of them if they didn't let him through. Harry had grabbed Draco, knowing it was his rage that made him want to attack. He turned to the Auror's, ones that he knew,

"Williamson, Barkley- I'd let her go if I were you!" Harry called, his hands on Draco's chest, Draco's face frozen in a vicious snarl. They turned to see Harry and paled, but did not let go. Harry grinned mischieviously, removing one of his hands and calling again, "I'll do it! I will let him go!"

They instantly released Narcissa who, snatching her wand and spitting at one of them, rushed to throw her arms around Draco. The Veela returned the embrace, smiling at Harry. Everyone was quiet now, all except for one. Minister Kingsley Shackelbolt was insisting to be let through, moving his way up to Harry and Draco.

"Harry, my boy, good to see you!" he said, approaching and smiling. He went to give Harry a hug, but- upon seeing Draco's intimidating form staring him down- settled for a handshake.

"Kingsley! Good to see you, it's been a while" Harry ventured, cautiously.

"Narcissa! Oh, how I've missed our talks!" Kingsley said, hugging Narcissa, she returned the embrace politely. He turned back to Harry, a broad smile on his face, "Narcissa and I were best friends at Hogwarts. I'm assuming this intimidating creature is young Draco?" He whispered quietly. Harry nodded, moving to stand slightly in front of Draco, protecting him. In response, Draco placed one clawed hand on Harry's shoulder. "Well, let me guess," Kingsley said, still whispering and leaning in, "Draco turned out to be Veela after all. Harry, you're his mate- and this has something to do with one large misunderstanding between the two of you and your bond?" Harry and Draco both nodded, shocked. Kingsley nodded, stepping back. "This isn't the first time I've seen a Veela and it's mate over react over a simple misunderstanding. Last time, I believe there was a fire in the Slytherin dorms because of it," he said quietly, smiling softly at Narcissa who beamed back, blushing. "Well, I suggest you lot get it together and learn to communicate, I won't be doing this again." He turned to the crowd of Auror's and Ministry officials now, louder,

"You should all be grateful today for, because of Narcissa Black and Harry Potter, along with their friends and family, a Death Eater attack was thwarted and prevented. Now due to dangerous fumes that may have been released from the Department of Mysteries, I suggest you all get back to work before you begin to hallucinate! "

The crowd cheered and began to dissipate immediately. Williamson stopped Kingsley,

"What is that?" he asked, gesturing at Draco.

"A figment of your imagination Williamson, I suggest you get your eyesight checked, there could be some dangerous fumes in this room. You are excused to go to St. Mungo's."

Harry laughed and, grabbing Draco's hand, they disapparated straight back to the Thronton House. Everyone else arrived directly behind them, some through the Floo, some through Apparating only to find Harry having pushed Draco against the counter, kissing him passionately. They all cheered Harry on, laughing and carrying on. When the two finally seperated there were congratulations to be accepted and hugs, their friends and family letting Draco know how glad they were to have him back. Snape had burst out into tears, grabbing up the Slytherin and hugging him, much to Draco's- and everyone's except for Harry and Narcissa's- astonishment. Hermione was the next to barrel into Draco, wrapping him in a tight hug, telling him how glad she was to see him. Draco hugged her back, smiling at Harry.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six: The Potions Lab**

Food was made and both boys ate, neither having eaten much since they'd been seperated. Molly, Narcissa, and Rose had pretty well organized a Welcome Home party for Draco in under five minutes. Everyone kept fawning over him, telling him how happy they were he was back and with Harry. Though, Harry could tell Draco was getting quite annoyed by all of the attention. Narcissa had known this as well and was standing near her son, not touching him but doing her best to engage those that came to in conversation. Harry frowned, looking around, Snape was gone. Giving Draco a quick kiss and a reassuring look Harry let him know he'd be right back and that he'd be okay with everyone for a few moments.

He found Snape where he thought he would, sulking at Draco's desk in his Potions room. He was browsing over Draco's notes and looked suitably impressed. Harry quietly shut the door and cast a silencing charm just to be sure. Severus just said nothing, watching Harry curiously. Harry turned to him, a sad smile on his face,

"I'd be a cold blooded arse too, if I were you and had been through what you've been through." Harry said, sitting at the other chair Draco had put there for that very reason. Snape just raised his eyebrows at him, saying nothing. "I'm just curious- what was mother to you, Snape?"

"What was Cho Chang to you, Mr. Potter?" Snape fired back, not plussed at all. Harry nodded in understanding.

"You joined the Death Eaters for Narcissa didn't you?" Harry asked. Snape nodded, he never was one much for words. A lot like Draco. Harry nodded back, understanding. "Listen, Sir, I know you're Draco's father."

"Narcissa told me." Snape said. Harry nodded again, he'd suspected as much.

"Well, I'm not trying to tell you what to do, or how to live your life, but I think you should tell Draco. He loves you dearly, Sir, and," Harry waved his hand around the room, "obviously takes after you. There's Polyjuice here, and Veritasseum. I watched him make a lot of these, and he does it with ease." Harry paused and smiled, watching Snape swell with pride.

"Potter-"

"Please let me finish. We don't have much time before Draco gets fed up and comes looking for me, I want to tell you a story..." and Harry went on to tell Snape how Draco had smelled the bloodroot from upstairs, and saved them all. Even Severus Snape was impressed, a genuine smile on his face as he listened. "...I thought they were going to kill eachother. Draco was pissed and still berrates Blaise for it."

"Thank you, Potter, for telling me that. I still don't understand why you're insisting on being holed up in here with me, when you could be with him."

"Because, I wanted to tell you about your son. That's more important to Draco. He's very torn up and confused about his origins right now. He hasn't said it, but I can tell. I want you to know that." Harry jumped slightly as Narcissa entered the room, closing the door behind her.

"I can feel what he's feeling," she explained, "I thought I'd come to check. You'll be able to do it too, when you're bonded."

"Well, I'm glad you're both here... I wanted to ask you two something."

It was only a few minutes before Draco entered the room, looking exasperated and irritated. He looked even more annoyed when he saw three different people in his Potions Lab.

"I'm going to have to have Lacey strengthen the wards on this place," he said under his breath earning a scowl from Narcissa but a bright smile from Severus and Harry. Standing, Harry moved to Draco, kissing him softly and hugging him.

"I'm going to go say goodbye to everyone, I'll be right back," he said, leaving before Draco could protest. He started to follow him when Severus called out,

"This is an impressive Potions lab, Draco, it rivals the one I have at home easily."

Draco immediately turned his attention to Snape, not wanting to go back out to all those annoying people... and Weasley's anyway. If one more person entered his personal space... he was going to lose it.

"Thank you, Sir, though I'm sure you're exaggerating. If I have my way, it will rival yours though."

"I don't know Draco, you've got an amazing collection here," Snape said, walking around the room, listing ingredients on sight- not needing to read the labels. "...and dried Giantwart, that's impressive."

"You made that slip on purpose, Sev., it's not dried, it's pickled and not in water."

"So it is." Snape said, not bothering to look back at the jar. He had 'slipped' on purpose. "I read your notes as well, very good ideas there. Do you plan on becoming a Potions Master, Draco?"

"I do. Quite frankly, I'm after your job, Sir." Narcissa was reaching for an open box of powder on one of the shelves.

"Don't touch that." Draco and Severus snapped, in perfect unison. Narcissa's hand snapped back away from it, whirling around to smile at both her men. Snape was smiling too. In fact, he'd been awfully chatty and smiling the whole time...in fact, he'd been acting completely out of character the entire night and now Draco found him in his Potions lab? Draco backed away from them, grabbing an unlabelled potion from his desk and shoving it toward Severus who willingly took it, eyeing the contents.

In mere moments, Draco had his wand out, pointing it at them,

"Drink it." he snarled, backing away to a better fighting position, never losing his duelling stance. At that moment, Harry reentered the room.

"*What* is going on?!" He asked, shocked, at the sight. Draco reached out with his free arm, pulling Harry behind him. "Draco?"

"Hush, Harry, hold on to me. Remember the forrest? Hold on to me." Draco whispered, jabbing his wand in the air, "I said drink it!" Harry did as he was told, snickering. Draco ignored him. Narcissa looked shocked and Snape pensive.

"Draco! Now, you listen to me!" Narcissa started, heading toward her son.

"I SAID DRINK IT! Or I swear on Harry that I will blast you into oblivion." Severus nodded and tipped the bottle to his mouth, "all of it." Draco growled and Severus complied, setting the bottle on the nearby table.

Nothing happened. Draco scowled.

"Nothing's going to happen, baby." Harry whispered in his ear. Draco looked at him and then back to Severus, curiously. Then, after a few more moments of waiting, he looked slightly embarassed. Harry laughed and hugged the blonde tightly. "This is like the house elf incident." Draco blushed a bright red, rivalling Harry's blushes.

"I'm sorry, Severus. You've been acting so strangely lately. I'm highly suspicious that whoever gave up Grimmauld is close to us. You've been acting strangely and very unlike yourself. I had to make sure you weren't under the influence of the Polyjuice potion." Harry snickered, covering his mouth with his hand and averting his eyes from Draco's accusing glare. Happy bright green eyes looked into annoyed black ones as Harry giggled,

"you see? I told you! Even paranoid and quick to take offense." Snape glared back at Harry, a sneer plastered on his face-

"I am not paranoid and quick to become offended Potter."

Narcissa barked out a laugh, as if the greatest joke had just been told. Quickly, she followed suit with Harry, covering her mouth with her hand and averting her eyes. Draco sighed irritably, he hated when people talked about him in front of him. Especially when he didn't know what was going on. Harry grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently- the merriment now gone from his eyes.

"*what* is going on? Someone needs to tell me *now*." Draco growled, looking questioningly at Harry who averted his green eyes to look at Narcissa. She just looked back at Draco, love eminating from her face and she crossed the room to take his other hand.

"Dragon, maybe you should sit down." Draco pulled his hand from hers, highly annoyed, but still held onto Harry's if not tighter.

"I will not be treated like a child, Mother. Especially not in my own Potions lab. I demand to know what is happening."

"Draco! Calm yourself. Let me ask you something, would you do anything for Harry?"

"Anything," Draco said quickly- not needing to think about it and getting irritated at the simplicity of it.

"Well, then let's say then that Harry was already married when you found him, to a terrible man with a vicious vengeance- that would hurt Harry." Draco snarled but let him continue, "and let's say that this man was a Death Eater and you somehow managed to get Harry pregnant. Knowing that the man would come for Harry and your child if he left him, would you not join the Death Eaters? Keep the whole thing a secret and be as close to the both of them as you could? To protect them?"

"Well of course I would. I would suffer through that every day and spend every..." Draco stopped, his grip on Harry loosening and he stared at his mother and then Snape. Beginning to feel weak, he swayed, but Harry was there to catch him. "I think I need to sit down." He croaked, his voice ragged. Harry nodded and guided Draco to his chair, conjuring a glass of water.

Narcissa and Severus both had tears streaming down their faces and she moved to him, holding his hand.

"Little Dragon, I hope that you can forgive us," she sobbed, clinging to Severus. Draco shook his head, trying to clear it, and nodded. Leaning back into Harry, Draco took a sip of water- his eyes distant, remembering something. Seeming to come to, Draco turned to Severus, his body trembling with the sobs he was holding back, and for the first and last time ever, Harry saw real fear in the Potion Master's eyes.

"You... you're my father?" Draco asked, he was confused and thought maybe he'd misunderstood. Severus nodded, not knowing what else to do. He looked sad and held his hands open, palms up, as if to say he had nothing else.

In one swift movement, Draco had cleared the desk and the space between them, rocking the Potions Master back a bit with the force of the hug. Looking shocked for a brief moment, he returned the embrace and held his son close, stroking the back of Draco's head as he sobbed and tears streamed down his own face. Bursting into her own tears, Narcissa joined the embrace. Feeling rather awkward, as though he were intruding, Harry slipped out quietly, closing the door behind him.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Bond**

WARNING: This chapter is entirely sappy sex. SLASH. It is also the last chapter.

Feeling rather giddy, Draco opened the door to his and Harry's bedroom quietly, and shutting it just the same way. The sight that awaited him warmed him and rocked him to his core. Harry lay across the bed, sleeping soundly- his mouth slightly open, breathing heavily. Around the entire room were candles, giving the room a soft glow. White rose petals were on nearly every single surface. Draco felt rooted to the spot, taking in the entire scene with wide eyes. Although everything was beautiful and perfectly laid out, he couldn't seem to rip his eyes away from his sleeping bondmate. His heart flooded with emotion. Just as he'd decided to go to Harry, he awoke- gazing around sleepily. Upon seeing Draco, he let out a muffled curse.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this." He said, grinning sheepishly. Draco couldn't help himself and laughed, crossing the room and drawing Harry into an embrace. They layed like that for a while, just holding eachother before Harry raised his head, grinning, "I love you, Draco."

With a Seeker's speed, Harry rose quickly, planting a kiss on Draco's mouth. Pulling back, he said it again, "I love you, Draco." and he did that over and over again, planting a quick kiss before professing his love. He did that until Draco didn't let him pull back again, shoving his hands into Harry's hair and keeping him there, locked in the kiss. Draco quickly rolled him over, stradling Harry's lap and deepening the kiss, his tongue playfully darting at Harry's, begging entrance. Harry allowed it without hesitation, running his hands beneath Draco's tattered shirt, grasping his back and arching up into him. Draco moaned, catching Harry's bottom lip between his teeth and sucking on it lightly a moment. Pulling back, Draco looked down at Harry, eyes dark with passion,

"I love you," he whispered, moving to Harry's neck, nipping and biting and sucking. Harry moaned, arching his hips up again, grinding his erection against Draco's firm ass, causing him to cry out with desire against Harry's skin. "Oh, God, Harry- please. I need a shower before this... are you sure you want this?" He had sat up again, squirming against Harry, driving him insane.

"Draco!" Harry cried out, grabbing the blonde's hips and holding them firmly in place, throbbing against the blonde who shivered in response. "Draco. Stop that. I want this so fucking bad," He drove his hips up to make his point, Draco crying out. "you want a shower? Fine, we'll do it there too, how long did you say you had? A week?" Draco nodded, staring at Harry through half lidded eyes full of lust,

"Please don't-" Harry covered his mouth with another kiss.

"Hush," he said, pulling back and scooping Draco into his arms, carrying him to the bathroom. Sitting down with Draco in his lap, he began to undress the blonde, stopping only to take his own clothes off and turn on the water. He stood, stark naked, for a moment in front of Draco- not saying anything, just admiring the blonde's body. Remembering something, Harry reached over to the sink, grabbing his wand and whispering a spell to remove Draco's disillusionment charm. He smiled,

"Now, that's better." He whispered, admiring the naked blonde. Draco blushed brightly, staring at Harry's erection, something he'd never seen like this before. It was full and rock hard, twitching in anticipation for him, leaking a bit at the top and Draco couldn't stand it, rushing forward to pull Harry into the shower and dropping to his knees. He quickly took the whole thing into his mouth, surprising himself. Harry was even sexier with the hot water streaming down his tanned body and Draco watched the faces he made while he sucked him off, cupping his balls and playing with them gently- the entire time making mental notes about what drove Harry wild.

Harry bucked into the blonde's mouth, grabbing his hair and crying out,

"Draco, I'm going to-" Draco sucked harder and faster, moving his hands to Harry's hips to pull him deeper into his mouth. Harry let out a cry and nearly collapsed, spilling his seed into Draco's waiting mouth. Sitting down as though his legs were made of jelly now, Harry pushed Draco down, never breaking eye contact as he returned the favor. They lay there together, panting heavily, the water pouring down on them for a while before Harry grabbed a sponge and began rubbing it down Draco's skin, carresing every scar and kissing most of them.

"That," he said, "was just the thank you for my gift." Harry said, tearing up and kissing the blonde softly, "Draco, I love you so much, come on, I'm not done with you yet. Back to the bed, my love," he said, pulling Draco from the shower and into the bedroom. He laid the blonde down softly, already hard again from the intense need to have Draco.

Draco tried to turn over onto his stomach but Harry held him where he was, spelling lube onto his fingers and smiling gently down at his lover,

"I want to see your face and kiss you-" Harry said, lifting Draco's legs onto his shoulders and insering one finger slowly inside him. Draco groaned audibly. Sliding in the second, Harry began using his free hand to stroke the Veela's erection lovingly. Scissoring his fingers, Harry slid in the third causing Draco to cry out his name, arching into him. Harry marveled at his pure beauty and how badly his own erection hurt to be inside the blonde.

"Oh God, Harry, please, please." he begged, bucking against Harry and trembling with need. Leaning forward, Harry captured the mewling mouth in a passionate kiss- their tongues fighting for dominance like they never had before. Draco pulled back, his eyes wide and full of love and affection,

"Please don't do this just to keep me alive," he begged. Harry rose up completely, smothering the blonde's words in his mouth with his own tongue, pulling back, Harry grabbed his face, making sure they were making eye contact,

"Draco Lucius Potter, I am going to do this to not only keep you alive, but to show you how bloody much I love you, to make you mine, to show you that I'm yours. We are going to do this because I love you, unlike I have ever loved anybody or anything ever before in my life. Not because you're a Veela, not because it's the right thing to do, not because you protect me, none of that. Draco, I do this because I love you and I want to keep you with me, forever." Tears of happiness streamed down Draco's face at Harry's words. Wrapping his arms languidly around the other boy's neck, he smiled,

"then what are you waiting for? Make love to me baby,"

Harry grabbed his throbbing erection, carefully guiding it into Draco, both of them stiffening instantly- Draco from the pain and Harry from the sweet heat and tightness of it all. Eyes almost black with lust and half lidded, Harry looked down at the blonde beneath him with worry. Draco just gave him a small smile, arching to take the rest of him. After a moment, Harry began to move- slowly at first, covering Draco with kisses as the blonde arched and cried his name, begging for more. When he couldn't take it any longer, Harry lengthened and strengthened his thrusts- crying out as he came, spilling inside Draco. Draco, grabbing Harry's back, digging in his nails and pulling him down as he came in hot short bursts all over the both of them. They layed like that for a long time, Harry still inside Draco and both of them enjoying the feeling of it.

Growing soft, Harry climbed up to the blonde- sliding down beside him and pulling the blankets over the top of them both before pulling Draco to his chest in a tight embrace.

"Get some sleep, my love, you've got a whole week of this in front of you." he mumbled into the blonde hair, inhaling the scent of vanilla that he'd missed so much.

"Snape." Draco said, pulling away from Harry and rolling over to look at him, Harry frowned in confusion,

"What?" Harry mumbled, his voice soft and sleepy.

"My name, Harry, is Draco Lucius Snape, technically." Harry nodded in agreement and pulled Draco down for a kiss,

"Not for long."

Draco's eyes widened and his head snapped up. Snuggling deeper into the blankets and pulling himself to lay chest to chest with Harry, Draco lay there, staring,

"Harry Potter!"

"Hm? What is it baby?" Harry said, half asleep and snaking his arms around Draco's naked form, draping one leg possesively over him.

"Harry James Potter- wake up!" Harry's eyes snapped open, glancing around the room before settling back on Draco.

"What? Are you mad? What happened?"

"YOU, you adorable prat, did you just propose to me and fall asleep?"

"What?" Harry asked, blinking, then- fixing Draco in an intense emerald stare, "no I did not propose. I'm telling you. Your name will be Draco Lucius Potter- I haven't come up with a proposal yet, because I don't have a ring. I suppose that I am stating my intentions."

"You- you want to marry me?" Draco asked, mouth gaping open.

"Now look who's being an adorable prat," Harry said fondly, snuggling back down to Draco and inhaling his scent again, "I told you at the Ministry Dray, I'm going to marry you, we're going to have adorably exotic looking babies somehow and grow old together." Harry yawned the last part, hugging Draco tightly. "I love you, I *yawn* love you, I love you."

With that, Harry fell back to sleep, physically exhausted. Draco lay awake holding Harry as tightly as he could without hurting him- in wander at the brunette in his arms. Soon, he fell asleep too, dreaming of Harry Potter, weddings, and blonde green eyed children.

The End

Sequel? Yes? No?

Thank you for the reviews! The sequel is entitled Crash and Burn (hahaha for those of you that have noticed mine and Lexi's conversations) and can be located under my name or by search!


End file.
